The Blue Mermaid
by VegetasWifey
Summary: B/V A/U Bulma is the princess of the sea, Vegeta is the Prince of the land, Bulma is a mermaid, But Vegeta is a land walker! is there still hope for love? Caution: SAd ENDING!! this is my second fic...enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: I Don't own The little Mermaid..shoo you can have it..i prefer Peter Pan anyways  
  
  
  
Hey I'm back with a brand spanking NEW fic!! YAY if you don't remember me I'm VegetasWifey author of The Vegetable Girls! Anyways this fic is way different from that fic! First it has a SAD ending so if you don't like this then I would suggest you stop riiiiight HERE! If you're interested keep reading Second this fic follows the ideas from the REAL little mermaid NOT the Disney all though some things may be similar to the Disney one! Ok so without further delay I Present you with my Second Fic ever.the one .the only  
  
The blue Mermaid  
  
Thoughts are italic Speaking " "  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We have all heard of the phrase " We live two worlds apart" well have you ever thought of how true that may be..  
  
On this Earth there are two worlds, one knows of the others existence but don't really pay mind--- Land and Sea---  
  
As we travel deep within the vast Ocean of the far away land Vege-table, there lies a civilization of mermaids. Half-man Half-fish this species live their lives peacefully under the sea. The people of Capsule the name of the kingdom within the ocean are happily ruled by King Briefs, and his wife Queen Briefs. Together they had ruled their people and have succeeded in keeping any harm from their kingdom. They soon breed a child, a beautiful Daughter with the eyes and hair the color of the sea where ironically they lived, in which they named her Bulma. She was a very adventurous child, and as she grew so did her curiosity and beauty. At the age of 14 her mother sadly passed and with that came much woe, yet she missed her mother she took it upon herself to be like the "queen" helping her father in anyway possible. Now at age 16 she was sea-renowned and very popular with the Mer- men. Bulma in addition to being adventurous was very romantic, she had always wanted some one to love, yet put up a challenge. At 16 King Briefs saw it fit that she wed and this is where we begin our tale..  
  
"Daughter, DAUGHTER!" King Briefs hollered from his throne.  
  
No sooner did he call did Bulma come strolling in.  
  
"Yes papa..what is it?" Bulma asked with her head tilted in curiosity.  
  
" Your 16 now Bulma and I have found many suitors that would be honored to have you as their wife..what do you say?" He stated with a big smile awaiting his Daughters reply.  
  
" ugh! But papa I don't want just ANY husband I want to be in LOVE!! Like you and mama were..you know that!" Bulma answered.  
  
Bulma had gone through this time and time gain with her father and yet he couldn't get it through his thick skull that she wanted to LOVE not just be a WIFE!  
  
Why can't he understand! Bulma thought to herself with a heavy sigh.  
  
" now Bulma, sweetheart, fishcakes!" he proclaimed sucking up to his only child.  
  
Bulma giggled at her fathers nickname he used for her ever since she could remember.  
  
" yes CODFISH!" Bulma joked.  
  
The two giggled then there was silence they stared at each other for a minute and it was King Briefs who spoke first.  
  
" Bulma fine, but promise me you won't end up a old widow..promise me!"  
  
"Yes papa..i promise cross my gills and hope to drown"  
  
The two shared one last laugh and King Briefs dismissed her.  
  
For your own good Bulma I do hope you keep your promise  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sea was only one of the two worlds that existed;land being the other. The land was not as peaceful as the life below the deep. In the kingdom of Vege-table people lived in fear of their ruler: King Vegeta. He was known for his temper, and thirst for war. For many years Vege-table was in peril, many were killed mercifully, women and men alike. This one war lasted for 2 years under King Vegeta's rule. King Vegeta yet one day meet a women by the name of Ryo whom became Queen, yet for a short time. During birth of their first child whom they named Vegeta she died. After the Queens death King Vegeta retired from war games. King Vegeta alone to raise young Vegeta had a hard time. He hired a maid who also had a son the same age as young Vegeta and she looked over and basically raised Vegeta. Even though King Vegeta didn't take part in raising Vegeta, he did take part in training him and making him tough, strong and ruthless. Soon over the years Vegeta grew to be ruthless and resentful to everything and everyone, except that is to his friend and advisor Gohan. Vegeta resented his father for not being man enough to raise himself, instead he hired a "slave" to raise him. At the age of 17 Vegeta was old enough to emerge from being Prince of Vege-table to King, yet he needed a mate (wife) to do so.  
  
" BOY! Come here now!" King Vegeta bellowed from his dining table.  
  
It had taken Vegeta a while to make it to the room, yet he did and looked none to happy at all.  
  
"what is it old man..your wasting my precious training time!" Vegeta declared clearly angry for the disruption.  
  
"Do you honestly think I give a fuck brat?!" K. Vegeta replied "When I call you, you come crawling over and you address me as your Majesty and do what I say..is that clear"  
  
Vegeta frowned yet bowed his head sourly.  
  
" yes YOUR MAJESTY..hmph" Vegeta said bitterly and rolled his eyes.  
  
" you little pest! Your lucky you're the Prince or else I would hav-"  
  
Before K. Vegeta could continue Vegeta interrupted him.  
  
" would have what? Listen old man and listen good! Because I will say this once and ONLY ONCE! As far as I know it your not the king I AM! And in just a month I will be crowned and you will die!" Vegeta treatened with a smirk.  
  
K. Vegeta stood silent examing his sons features.  
  
He was grown to hate me, and I have grown to admire him, yet no one treatens the King..not even my own son K. Vegeta deemed to himself.  
  
Both father and son continued to stare at each other. Neither of their eyes diverting from the others. Just then K. Vegetas let put a small snicker, which grew to a husky laugh. Vegeta gaped at his father with confusion.  
  
Has the man finally gone mad Vegeta assumed.  
  
"Oh you are hilarious, YOU kill me! How I doubt it, besides you can be crowned King without a mate, which brings me to why I have brought you here son" K. Vegeta pronounced gaining his posture back "Many madans have come from al around the kingdom in persuit of your hand in marriage, many may I add have been appealing" K. Vegeta replied with a family trait smirk.  
  
"Tell those whores I'm not interested" Vegeta exclaimed turning his back to his father. "now if that is it may I be dismissed your presence is no longer amusing" Vegeta hissed his back still facing the King.  
  
"Vegeta! Your disobedience is intolerable..i demand you face me when I speak to you" He barked his facial expression menacing.  
  
"If I were to face you FATHER then I will surely how do you say it..oh yes "toss my cookies" Vegeta cackled.  
  
" OH THAT IS IT BOY YOU WILL LEAVE MY SIGHT NOW!!!" K. Vegeta wailed, his face turning a crisom red from the blood rushing to his face.  
  
" hmph! With pleasure M'lord" Vegeta stated as he walked from the room.  
  
The king watched Vegetas retreated form and frowned.  
  
Boy..you will some day be the death of me! K. Vegeta thought and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma was now 16 today marked it official. She stared out her glass window and gazed at her Kingdom.  
  
HER kingdom  
  
Bulma ever since her dear mother had passed away has had be like the second Queen..well officially as soon as she would wed she WOULD be Queen. She sat at her windowsill and daydreamed, of many things. Her train of thought was cut short when her faithful buddy Goku popped up from her window scaring Bulma so that she fell backwards landing on the floor.  
  
"ouch!" Bulma exclaimed rubbing her sore bottom. " GOKU why did you do THAT you know I hate being sneaked up on you SEA MONKEY!" Bulma screamed, but calmed down when she saw the sorry look on Goku's.  
  
"Gosh Bulma, I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you to say.well to say..umm..wow I forgot what I wanted to say..isn't that funny!" Goku said scratching the back of his head and giggling.  
  
"Oh Goku!" Bulma voiced as she giggled at her life time pal "Your so silly!"  
  
Goku giggled some more then swam to her bed and sat.  
  
" I knowww it had to do with you being happy..and umm.."Goku declared with his chin in his palm while scratching his head with his free hand.  
  
" umm would it happen to be Happy Birthday?" Bulma asked her friend as her face lite up.  
  
"Oh YEAH!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY B-CHAN!!"Goku yelped as he jumped up and hugged Bulma.  
  
Bulma and Goku shared a hug. When they split Goku grabbed Bulma's hand pulling her towards her window.  
  
"Goku? Where are you taking me?" Bulma questioned with a smile.  
  
"It's a surprise" Goku stated and put a finger over his mouth mimicking a Hussh sign.  
  
Bulma giggled and allowed for Goku to drag her.  
  
I wonder what the surprise is?  
  
Ok there you have it chpt 1!!! What do you think of it..different huh? Let me know!!! Bye! 


	2. chpt2

Declaimer: I own Vegeta and Vegeta owns me..Vegeta is part of DBZ..soo hmm..i guess I own DBZ..am I right yup..i am  
  
  
  
Here is chpt 2 Hope you guys are enjoying the fic..i'm having a blast writing all these fics!! I live for them now!! Hehehe well let me stop babbling and ranting on and get to my fic! Oh and HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!  
  
Thoughts Speaking " "  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I wonder what the surprise is?  
  
Sooner than Bulma would have thought they had arrived at the main dinning area and were in front of the large magnificent doors. Goku looked over at Bulma and smiled in turn she smiled. Goku took a deep breath and swung the doors open, it was pitch black in the room. Goku slowly made his way over to the switch and with a swift flip of the switch the room was lit.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!" Everyone present in the room screamed.  
  
Bulma at first was startled, but when she figured out what was going on her face turned a bright red and she smiled.  
  
"h---hi guys..uhh wow!" Bulma stuttered surprised to see so many people here to celebrate her birthday.  
  
Bulma looked around the room of both familiar and un-familiar faces. Her gaze fell on a young girl walking her way. The girl was thin and had jet black hair that was put up in a tight bun, her eyes like her hair was black. She waved at Bulma and Bulma returned the jesture.  
  
" hi Chichi" Bulma squealed as she was faced with her other friend.  
  
" hey Bulma..surprised huh?" Chichi asked smiling.  
  
" was i! I can't believe you guys did all this.for..me!" Bulma gasped and hugged her friend.  
  
"Well don't thank me! Ok well you can thank me to..but it was your father that thought up the whole party thing." Chichi stated with a friendly hand upon Bulmas shoulder.  
  
"Really? Wow ..where is papa anyways?" Bulma asked looking from side to side.  
  
"Well he said that he had a business meeting with King Triton." Chichi confirmed with a small sigh. "He said he was sorry..and that you could have ANYTHING for your birthday present"  
  
Bulma looked away from Chichi and frowned.  
  
"Did he eh? Well thanks for the offer but I decline! Even on my 16th! My 16th birthday, he couldn't be here!" Bulma roared with her arms over her chest, her fin flapping away furiously.  
  
"Bulma don't be like that! Come on..he said he was sorry! I mean he is KING he has obligations!" Chichi said reaching for Bulma's arm to turn her around, yet Bulma simply brushed it bitterly.  
  
"NO!! yeah sure ok he is King..BUT I'm his daughter! I should always come first.." Bulma declared foully.  
  
"Bulma you know how selfish you sound right now..i'm mean REALLY stop your whining! That's very un-lady like and for a PRINCESS that is respected like a QUEEN. Do you hear yourself? Do you honestly put YOURSELF in front of every last sea-creature in this sea..well do you?" Chichi cried swimming around Bulma as to face her dead in the eye.  
  
"Do you?" she asked one last time, her eyes pleading and hurt.  
  
Bulma faced Chichi and saw the hurt in her friends eyes, Bulma felt a wave of guilt overload its self on her. She stripped her gaze from Chichi and looked up towards the top of the sea, she could see that up on the shore it was sunny out, she wondered if the people up THERE go through the same thing. Bulma didn't notice till Chichi was waving her hand in her face that she had dazed out, rapidly Bulma came to and faced a frowning Chichi.  
  
"Chi.your right" Bulma exclaimed her head held low in shame. "I guess I got carried away! Say I have an idea! For my present let's visit the shore!" Bulma squealed in joy at the idea.  
  
Chichi stared at Bulma and shaked her head.  
  
"Bulma are you nuts..your father would kill you and ME if I allow you to go up to the shore!" Chichi stated shaking her head.  
  
"Ah! But you see dear Chichi did my papa not say "I can have ANYTHING I want for my birthday!" Bulma mocked and grinned, for she knew she was right, there was no denying it.  
  
"Bu-BU-BUT Bulma why!!!!??? Wouldn't you prefer a Sea horse? A pretty Sea horse with a bo-an-" Chichi was silenced as she watched Bulmas head shake no for every suggestion she ditched out.  
  
With a deep sigh Chichi shrugged and swam over to Bulma so that they were nose to nose.  
  
"FINE! But let me worn you! If I get caught and I get into trouble there will be TIDAL WAVES TO PAY" Chichi warned her finger waving in Bulmas face.  
  
Bulma only nodded and grabbed onto Chichis hand dragging her with her. Tomorrow they would visit the shore.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Today was the day, today Vegeta would turn 17. K.Vegeta paced in his room thinking of a way to get Vegeta to take a women as his mate. Even though he didn't like the idea of Vegeta being the King, he was getting old and was going to die soon he wanted to leave his throne in the hands of his only, unfortunalty son. K. Vegeta stopped pacing as he heard a light rap at his gigantic door.  
  
"Who is it? I am busy come back some other time you imbusils" K. Vegeta roared from his standing point.  
  
"M'lord I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the ship has arrived." A Voice called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Very good, fetch the boy and have him get ready to board, DON'T tell him of our little surprise though! tell him he is going to visit another Kingdom..is that understood?" K. Vegeta called in reply.  
  
"Yes M'lord right away now if you will excuse me" The voice responded and then he was off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta trained in his room, punching invisible enemies, dodging imaginary kicks. Vegeta usually trained for hours straight not stopping for anything but to eat or drink. His training session was cut off when he heard a knock at his door.  
  
"Who dares interrupted me! I'm training HERE! Go away!" Vegeta bawled while scowling.  
  
"I beg your pardon M'lord" The voice requested "The king request that you get ready to board a ship that has just come a shore, it is very important that you come!"  
  
"What for? What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta asked agitated.  
  
"uh..Oh yes you are you visit another Kingdom today..its is urgent M'lord" The voiced answered nervously.  
  
"Fine very well" Vegeta stated relaxing from his fighting stance. "will that be all?" Vegeta asked in a dull tone.  
  
"uh..yes sir" The voice replied calmly.  
  
He took it pretty well the Voice thought to himself.  
  
"Good, now GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU PEST!" Vegeta roared and shoot a very puny KI ball towards the door.  
  
All that was heard afterwards was the cry of a man and footsteps speeding away.  
  
Feh! Weaklings! Vegeta deemed and threw a high punch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
K. Vegeta waited on the ship for Vegeta, it had been a half an hour since he last sent the servant to fetch him, just then K. Vegeta spotted Vegeta walking his way a frown fastened on his face.  
  
"BOY! What took you so long! I summoned for you a half an hour ago!" K. Vegeta yelled his fist clenched at his side.  
  
"I'm here aren't I so don't catch a heart attack!" Vegeta answered with a mocking smirk.  
  
"Just shut your fucking face and get aboard! Your late you prick!" K. Vegeta barked.  
  
With out a word said Vegeta aboarded the ship. He walked all the way over to his special cabin where he spent most of his times when he was aboard dull ships, much to his surprise a group of about 7 people jumped up and stunned him.  
  
" SURPRISE!!" they yelled.  
  
Vegeta stared at the group dumbfounded he didn't know how to react, what to say.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS!" Finally the words came out.  
  
Gohan his ONLY friend walked over to him and slapped him on the shoulder. Vegeta growled in return, but Gohan ignored that and smiled at his long time friend.  
  
"Hey V-man took you long enough..what's this you ask! Well isn't it obvious..it's your Birthday!" Gohan stated matter-of-factly with a big grin.  
  
"Hmph! Of course I know you dimwit! But why are all these bakas here?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Hey chill it. They all came to celebrate your B-day man" Gohan revealed with a clownish grin.  
  
"Bah! Tell them to leave! I don't care for Birthdays especially mine!" Vegeta snorted and turned to leave.  
  
Yet before Vegeta could make it out of the room K.Vegeta stepped in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"So how is my brat enjoying himself?" K. Vegeta mocked with a devilish smirk.  
  
"I swear you will die for this old man!" Vegeta threatened through gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh but I thought you would like a party!" K. Vegeta again mocked.  
  
Just then the door swung open and in walked a tall, build man with a scar on his right eye.  
  
"M'lord the dancers have arrived and so have the other guests, may I suggest we get this started?" The man asked bowing on one knee.  
  
"Yes ofcourse start the festivities whilst I convince the guest of honor to participate"  
  
After a brudal verbal spar K. Vegeta had come out the victor and with a scowl and a bad attitude Vegeta walked out to join everyone else enjoying themselves in his party.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning had arrived and Bulma along with Chichi and Goku set off towards the shore. They swam upwards taking in the view. None of them had ever been to surface ever so to the trio it was a adventure to remember.  
  
I wonder how it is up there? Bulma asked no one in particular.  
  
After swimming for what seemed like forever they could finally see the surface leading to the outside world.  
  
"I don't know about this Bulma!" Chichi whined twittling her fingers.  
  
"Oh don't be such a cod fish Chi!..aren't you the bit excited!" Bulma stated doing a flip.  
  
"Well..yeah..ok lets go!" Chichi declared smiling. "Are you ready Goku?" Chichi asked in a sweet tone, swimming over to him.  
  
"Yeah sure..i just hope theres food..i'm hungry" Goku voiced and rubbed where his fin and stomach met.  
  
"Oh Goku!you and your food! I swear" Chichi cried hitting him playfully on the fin.  
  
Goku merely giggled. Bulma turned to the two and stared at them with wide eyes.  
  
"ok guys here we go!!" Bulma exclaimed and penetrated the surface of the water, her head was now sticking out of the water while her body was still in.  
  
"WOW!!" Screeched as she took in the wonder of her surroundings.  
  
One by one Chichi and Goku's heads popped from the water. They to gasped at the sight.  
  
"This is cool!" Goku said smiling and scretching.  
  
"Yeah I know isn't it?" Bulma yelped swimming from side to side.  
  
"Hey guys what in the deep sea is that?" Chichi hollered pointing to a ship.  
  
"AHHHHhhhHH IT'S A SEA MONSTER!!!" Goku screamed ducking under water.  
  
"I don't think so Goku" Bulma stated swimming closer.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Chichi called following her.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Goku shouted coming up behind them.  
  
"I want a closer look guys!" Bulma said smiling and swimming forward.  
  
"WHAT!! OH NO NO NO! come back Bulma! You don't know WHAT that is." Chichi voiced loudly frowning.  
  
"ARG! Chichi I want to see it..come on! Fine you stay here while I go!" Confirmed and swam off.  
  
Chichi was about to call to her, but she was to late Bulma was already swimming at great speed towards the ship.  
  
"UGH! Bulma! If you weren't my friend I would have left you!" Chichi exclaimed frowning. "Come on Goku we are following her to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble!"  
  
"WHA-WH-WHAT!!" Goku screeched almost falling backwards into the water.  
  
Chichi gave him a determined look then turned and swam after Bulma, after reliazing he was all alone, he followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The King and Prince had a seat each on the main floor deck of the floor. All around them people chatted, drank and mingled. K. Vegeta himself had a couple of drinks, yet Vegeta stood by his chair leaing against his seat with his arms crossed. Then out of the blue there was trumpet playing in a soothing tune, followed by drums, after a while they began to play in an Egyptian melody. Then suddenly around 4 girls dressed in barely any clothing come dancing out of a room, everyone takes a seat awaiting the show they would put on. The 4 girls formed a circle then split running around throwing themselves on men laps and dancing doing flips etc.. you name it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had finally made it to the ship, she looked from side to side for a window or something of the sort so that she could peek in. she caught sight of a deck that was low enough for her to lean on and look to her left and swam to it. She crawled a bit on so that her fin was dangling under her and she gazed at the sight in front of her. She saw beautiful women dressed almost in the nude, just in a bra and a pair of sheer pants with pointed sandels(A/N: think I Dream of Jeanie). Bulma looked herself over she had only a navy blue sheel bra on, just as all the other mermaids did.  
  
I guess I fit in then eh? She thought and giggled.  
  
She continued to look on when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped from the scare and turned to be face to face with Chichi.  
  
"Hi" Chichi said laughing.  
  
"CHICHI don't ever do that!" Bulma snarled, but then she smiled."I guess you decided to make it after all Ms. Chi"  
  
Chichi just nodded. The two then turned their attention back to the party. Bulma looked from person to person taking in their appearances. Her eyes wondered over every face, but stopped at one face. She stared at this man who had flame like black hair that stood up straight, and a gotee, he was very muscular and guessing by where he was sitting which was on a fancy throne, she could guess right off the back that he was the King. She snickered at the way his gotee wiggled as he sipped on his drink. When she looked away from him her gaze fell upon a younger man, he looked almost identical to the King yet he had no gotee, and was he ever muscular and handsome. Bulmas eyes never strained from his face. She examined as his face expressions changed: from bored, to angry, to bored again, to frustrated. Also by where he sat she could tell he was royalty.  
  
Perhaps the Prince she thought to herself.  
  
" HELLLLOO!! ATLANTIS TO BULMA!!! Come in girl!" Chichi shouted into her ear.  
  
"OUCH what's the deal Chi?" Bulma groaned as she rubbed her ear.  
  
"Opps sorry, you were totally dazed..what where you looking at?" Chichi asked curiously.  
  
"Chi it's not what, it's WHO and it's HIM!" pronounced with a sigh and pointed towards Vegeta.  
  
Chichi looked where Bulma was pointing and smiled.  
  
"He IS cute!" Chichi giggled. "Maybe you can get a kiss from him" Chichi teased.  
  
"SHUT up Chichi" Bulma shouted, but blushed.  
  
"AHA! So you like him..Bulma Briefs liking a boy! When was the last time you found a boy you could actually say you like!" Chichi teased gain poking Bulma.  
  
"Since that damn Mer-man gigolo Yamcha UGH! The jerk! I should have turned him into tuna!" Bulma barked.  
  
"HEY!" a Voice called from behind the girls.  
  
The two turned and saw Goku swimming towards them.  
  
"Glad you could make it Goku-san" Bulma said smirking.  
  
"No time guys I have bad news" Goku said seriously.  
  
GOKU SERIOUS WHOA!! Must be really bad..well im done evil cliffy!! Muahahah you know you love my cliffys!! Well REVIEW and let me know what ya think of my new fic! Bye  
  
Hi'es:  
  
Mushi-azn/ Sapphireangel/ 


	3. chpt3

Declaimer: I own DBZ and that's that! Mlaa ::sticks out tongue:: Vegeta: Onna quite that nonsense your making a fool of yourself.. Gina: ohHhh but Vegeta Aww you never let me own anything!  
  
Hey whats up people Gina back with another Chpt to The Blue Mermaid my second fic! As you may have noticed this is way different from my other fic..less humor and written differently..yeah I wanted to try some theing new..i hope you guys like it..Thank you to the reviewers! MUAH Muchos Love! Now on with the fic.  
  
"No time guys I have bad news" Goku said seriously.  
  
"what happened Goku?" Chichi asked worried.  
  
"A storm is on the horizon Chi and its BIG!" Goku said swimming to get closer to the girls.  
  
"Are you sure oku?" Bulma questioned tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Uh..i'm pretty sure..hehe" Goku exclaimed laughing a bit.  
  
"Well I'm not moving! This is MY birthday present and no fucking storm is going to keep me from enjoying it!" Bulma yelled a bit to loudly.  
  
"Bulma come on don't get all touchy on us if theres a storm I is better we head out!"Chichi cried trying to get Bulma to understand the seriousness of a storm.  
  
"You guys go ahead and I will catch up O-kay!" Bulma stated returning her attention to the Prince.  
  
"what's up with Bulma, she is never like this!" Goku asked concerned for his friend.  
  
"she's in Love" Chichi pronounce bluntly and shrugged. "I guess we should go Goku MAYBE Bulma will actually use her head and follow after we go!" chichi uttered loud enough for Bulma to hear her.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I get your point Chi now go!" Bulma said waving off goku and Chichi while glaring at the Prince.  
  
Goku and Chichi shrugged in unison and swam off, leaving Bulma alone with a Prince, boat full of "land walkers" and a storm brewing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta stood by his father watching the dancers prance around all the men.  
  
This is a disgrace Vegeta snorted in his mind.  
  
Just then one of the dancers strutted his way, her eyes lustful and her hips swaying. The dancer danced around the Prince and mischievously placed a hand on his shoulder and began to trail it down his chest, yet before she could get that far Vegeta snatched her hand in his and gripped it hard. The dancer winced from the pain and the deadly look in the Princes onyx eyes.  
  
"Go any further Whore and I can bet that you will become handless ..GOT IT" Vegeta spat venomously.  
  
The young dancer gasped and Vegeta threw down her hand and turned his head. The dancer fled from the sight crying, grasping her hand. Bulma frowned at the dances running form.  
  
Serves her right the slut. Bulma thought angered at the display that played before her very own eyes.  
  
Due to Vegetas actions K. Vegeta rose to his feet with a snarl.  
  
"BOY! What was that!, she was only trying to entertain your sorry ass" K. Vegeta boomed and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"She was a slut fa-th-er!" Vegeta snapped back sarcastically.  
  
K. Vegeta looked over Vegeta once more then returned to his seat sipping on his wine. Vegeta smirked knowing he was right, and his father knew it. He stood there with his hair standing at end, almost as if it were reaching for the heavens. His eyes narrowed at every dancer that dared to come close to him, and a smirk plastered on his face. Bulma sighed and suddenly their gazes crossed, but before Vegeta could get a good look at Bulma she ducked into the water with a small splash  
  
What the hell was that? Vegeta reflected to himself.  
  
Bulma after about 10 mintues peeked her head up to the surface taking note that the coast was now clear. She lifted herself to the deck like before and resumed gawking at Vegeta. Just then a heavy wave hit her on the fin, then another. By the time she knew it she was knocked off the deck violently into the water.  
  
"Oh shit the STORM!!" Bulma cried.  
  
She watched as the ship where her beloved Prince was started to rock aggressively. She heard the captain scream for everyone to go inside the ship and take cover. She strained to keep her balance as the waves cruelly hit her and knocked her from side to side. Then something came into sight, it was a person, and he was drowning.  
  
"HELP!" Gohan cried as he struggled against the visious waves of the ocean. "Vegeta! He---gwahh" Gohan shouted then went under.  
  
Bulma hestitaed but decided that his life was in danger and the only one who could save him was HER!. So with a swan dive she headed Gohans way as fast as her small fin could carry her.  
  
"hang on I'm coming" Bulma shouted to no one.  
  
She then dived under and came back out empty handed.  
  
Fuck! She cursed, then dived back in.  
  
This time she came out with gohan in arms. He gasped for air and breathed in and rapidly breathed in and out trying to regain oxygen. When he started to breath correctly again he felt himself being pulled. When he looked up he blinked to clear his vision and was faced with a Blue-haired women.  
  
"Who are you?" Gohan asked quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about that just know that I'm saving your life" bulma stated smiling down at the young man.  
  
Gohan smiled back, and just before he went unconscious again he looked into her eyes. They were a bright cerulean blue that almost matched the color of the Ocean. He smiled once more then fainted in Bulma's arms.  
  
"Men!" Bulma said shaking her head.  
  
Bulma looked around for something that could transfer him to the shore without her having to go. Luckily a stray piece of wood was floating past her, with one hand she held Gohan tight, the other she reached for the plank. With a hoist Bulma lifted and placed Gohan gently on the plank and with a push she sent him off heading towards the shore line. She waved bye and turned her head and the sight that confronted her was disaterous. People were drowning all around her, she knew she couldn't save them all, it was impossible for just her. She watched with a heavy heart as the people screamed and hollered for help. For the first time since her mother passed, she felt helpless!.  
  
"What can I do!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Hold STILL you bakas!!" A Voice bellowed from her left.  
  
When she curved she caught sight of no other than The Prince attempting to save some people. He struggled to calm them down, but every last one of them panicked making it difficult to save them. One man Vegeta was trying to save kept hollering and throwing his hands up and down in a effort to keep above the water.In doing this he accidentily knocked Vegeta smack dab on the head knocking him out.Bulma watched in horror as Vegetas body sank in the water.  
  
"PRINCE!!!!" she screamed and dived in after him.  
  
When she surfaced she had Vegeta in one arm and swam with the other.  
  
"Oh please don't die! Please!" Bulma whispered to the unmoving Prince in her arms.  
  
Vegeta chocked up water, yet didn't awake.  
  
"Rest Dear Prince I have you and as long as I have you no harm will come!" Bulma cried reassuring him and herself that they would be ok.  
  
She looked back as lifeless body's floated on the face of the Ocean. She released a small whimper and a RIP to those who didn't make it. Even thought many didn't make it some did, and they all gathered in one small boat and rolled their way to the coast. ~*~*~*~*~ "M'lord do you think Prince Vegeta survived?" a servant asked his King.  
  
"He is strong, I can't believe that we wouldn't!" K. Vegeta uttered from his position in the back of the small ship that only could hold 10 people the most.  
  
The King looked out into the never ending sea and smirked.  
  
I know you are out there Vegeta and alive to! ..after all you are my son, a survivor to the very end. K. Vegeta reassured himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There it is!" Bulma shouted as she neared the coast. "I told you we would make it! I am after all Bulma Briefs and nothing stands between me and what I have to do!" Bulma stated confidently.  
  
Yeah!! Another chpt finished!! Sorry it's short I'm in school and the bell will ring in aboutttt..umm..6 minutes so I have to wrap things up here! Well review and tell me what ya think I love to here from you guys! It helps me to continue writing! If you don't review then I get mad, you won't like me when I'm mad. I get all green and muscular, and I end up ripping my pants which isn't good because that's MONEY something I'm a bit short of. Anyways BYE! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. chpt4

Declaimer: Muahahaha ::cough, cough:: ACK! Sorry! Hehehe got a bit carried away! Well anyways I own Vegeta and that's all I really care about.  
  
Chpt 4 woohoo I'm doing pretty good with the chpts they are coming smoothly! Well I'm going to use this time to thank all my reviewers and to say VANESSA YOU LITTLE HOUCH VEGETA IS MINE SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!!! ::clears throat:: heheh joking I love ya Vanessa just back off my Vegeta and we can become friends again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ "There it is!" Bulma shouted as she neared the coast. "I told you we would make it! I am after all Bulma Briefs and nothing stands between me and what I have to do!" Bulma stated confidently.  
  
Bulma looked forward as she swam towards the beach. When she meet with the shore line she placed Vegeta on the hot pale sand. She gawked at Vegetas body laid across the sandy beach unconscious. With a smile she trailed a finger from his pointed nose to his squared chin. Suddenly his eyes began to flutter open, slowly he opened one eye the two, yet his vision was blurry. Even though his eyesight was not clear he could make out Blue.  
  
Blue hair? He pondered.  
  
He continued to stare at the odd coloring until he came in contact with her eyes. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Finally he noticed her beautiful smile.  
  
"Beautiful" Vegeta whispered then slipped back into his former state.  
  
"Did he say beautiful?" Bulma asked.  
  
Just then she heard girlish giggles erupting from behind her. When she looked over she saw 2 girls walking this way. They were both pretty about her height and very pretty, they wore gray school girl uniforms. One she noticed off the back had Blue hair like her own. Her gaze returned to Vegeta after.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow, till we meet again may it be tomorrow" she wishpered.  
  
She then leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. Before she returned to the sea, she pulled a multi-metallic scale from her fin and snapped it in half. She quickly hooked one half to her pearl necklace and the other she placed in the Princes torn shirt. After waving her final goodbyes she swan dived back to the sea.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AS the two girls made their way through the beach one caught sight of a figure on the beach shore.  
  
"HEY Marron look there!" the red haired girl of the two said pointing to the unmoving body spread on the ground.  
  
"Oh my goodness, you think he's.dead?" Marron bawled holding her hand to her heart.  
  
"Well theres only one way to find out!" Marrons redheaded companion replied.  
  
"right!" Marron exclaimed and the two marched over to Vegeta.  
  
"Wow is he handsome!!" Marron swooned kneeling down near the Prince examining his vital signs.  
  
"Fhew! He's alive!" Marron stated wiping her forehead with her arm.  
  
Marron smiled at her friend, when suddenly the Prince began to stir, startling them. He attempted to rise, yet was still tipsy and fell back down with his eyes at all times shut.  
  
"oh please don't move" Marron stated. As a result of the unfamiliar touch and voice Vegetas eyes rapidly opened, yet to fast for it hurt his head. Vegeta gripped his head in his hands and scowled.  
  
"Who's there? WHO ARE YOU!" he shouted.  
  
Marron stepped forward reviling herself to Vegeta.  
  
Blue hair..He thought silently to himself. Wait! Did she save my life, I do remember Blue hair and blu-  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were seized when he caught sight of her eyes.  
  
She has purple eyes! Vegeta thought confused. Ugh! Vegeta you were knocked out you probably thought you saw Blue eyes you baka! Vegeta exclaimed assuring himself his sanity. But he knew something was different.  
  
Marron who stared at Vegeta with curious eyes watched as his face expressions never staggered, never showing emotions, yet his stone cold black eyes proved it differ. They showed confusion, aggravation. Marron felt a cold chill go up her spine.  
  
"Are you okay?" Marron asked Vegeta grinning from one ear lobe to the other.  
  
Her smile! it's not the same.what am I talking about! Listen to me.but I can't shake off the feeling that I have..her smile isn't as pure as Beautiful as before..oh forget it this Onna is driving me crazy! Vegeta pronounced in his head.  
  
"hey I asked if you were okay?" Marron repeated herself to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta now that his train of thought was broking looked up at the girl who "saved his life".  
  
"..thank you.." Vegeta whispered attempting to get up.  
  
Marron saw this and moved forward a bit.  
  
"um your welcome, do you need help getting home or something?" Marron asked innocently.  
  
Vegeta simply snorted.  
  
"I don't need anymore help THANK YOU! I can take care of myself..now move ASIDE!" Vegeta responded again attempting to get to his feet, but to no avail. Just as he was about to fall Marron intervened and caught him.  
  
"yeah ok..whatever!" Marron snapped helping him to his feet. Then her and her friend both carried Vegeta away much to Vegetas dismay.  
  
~*~*~  
  
From a rock Bulma sat and watched the whole ordeal.  
  
"Take care.my.Prince" She sang then leaped into the depth sea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After all the growling and fighting Vegeta put up, Marron got him to the castle. She was very surprised to find out that he was the Prince. With final waves goodbyes and a thank you from the royal kingdom Marron and her friend were gone.  
  
Vegeta laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling, he had been home no longer than 2 hours and he was already regretting being spared his life. He remembered when he and the two wenches came to the castle gate..  
  
{{{Flasback}}}  
  
"who goes there?" a guard asked from the tower of the lookout.  
  
"it's Prince Vegeta you dimwit now open the gate!"  
  
did he say Prince? Marron asked herself.  
  
"PRINCE---did you say Prince Vegeta?!" The guard shouted surprised.  
  
"Yes you imbecile! Now are you going to open it or do I blast it open?" Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Oh yes, yes of course OPEN THE GATE NUMBSKULLS IT'S THE PRINCE!!" The guard screamed to the other guards.  
  
Vegeta frowned as he heard the news that the Prince was alive echo throughout the Kingdom.  
  
So they thought that I died did they..hmph..Vegeta said inwardly.  
  
No sooner did the guard announce for the gates be opened did they do just that. The gates opened and Vegeta was ambushed by people. One in particular being his father dearest.  
  
"Brat! So your alive after all" K. Vegeta stated smirking.  
  
"Yes I am, what is this about me being dead? You don't really believe that some water can kill me so easily do you?" Vegeta exclaimed proudly.  
  
"actually we thought just that" K. Vegeta voiced teasing Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta snarled at his father and fought against the burning urge to kill him right there. Instead Vegeta frowned and stormed past him and headed towards his room and that's where he's been since then.  
  
{{{End Flasback}}}  
  
Vegeta scowled, then turned over so that he was facing his window. It was night now, and the cool breeze filled his lungs as he inhaled and exhaled. Vegeta just then began to drift to sleep when he felt something in his shirt. He sat up in bed and reached in his shirt searching for anything. When he felt something he pulled it out. He was amazed at what he found a beautiful multi-colored metallic scale. The moon light reflected off of it magically. He sat in his bed just examining it for a while. With a sigh he placed in by his night stand and laid back down. Though rather than facing his window he fell to sleep watching the moons beam reflect off the scale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma sat on her bed staring at the scale on her pearl necklace and smiled.  
  
"How can I sleep.thinking about you Prince" Bulma said sighing.  
  
Just then King Briefs swam by her bedroom and glanced in, he was shocked that she was still awake and not in her 50th dream by now. Curious, he walked in without knocking may I add.  
  
"starfish baby, is there something bothering you?" King Briefs asked Bulma.  
  
Not hearing her father enter her room Bulma jumped back from fright. When she finally realized who it was she faced him and scowled.  
  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT!!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Do what Bulma-chan?" King. Briefs asked knowning damn well what she meant.  
  
"SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME!! If it isn't you then it's Goku or Chichi! What do you guys enjoy seeing me scream???" Bulma huffed, her checks puffy from her anger.  
  
"Bulma you look like a blowfish! Well anyways I came in here to ask what's wrong. You should be asleep..why are you awake?" K. Briefs asked seriously taking a seat by Bulma.  
  
"nothing is bugging me Papa..i'm just you know thinking" Bulma replied playing with her pearl necklace.  
  
K. Briefs couldn't help but smile as he watched Bulma play with the necklace his wife once wore. He was so proud of Bulma, she had grown to become everything he would have dreamed she would have. She was smart, in fact a genius, beautiful, and kind even thought some times she could be cranky. Bulma noticed her father staring at her strangely and became a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"papa is there something wrong with YOU?" Bulma questioned inching away from the uncomfortable situation.  
  
"Huh-wh-oh I'm sorry Bulma, I was just thinking about how much you look like your mother in that necklace" K. Briefs stated sadly.  
  
Bulma noted the sadness in his voice and inched again this time closer placing a small hand on his larger ones.  
  
"I miss her papa..i really do!" Bulma cried holding back the urge to break down and cry.  
  
K. Briefs patted his daughters hand and lifted from the bed. He turned and smiled at his daughter.  
  
"we all do Bulma we all do.now lay down and get some rest ok don't you need your Beauty rest or what ever!" K. Briefs laughed swimming farther from her bedside.  
  
"oh shut up you codfish!" Bulma giggled and laid on her bed, bringing the sheets up to her chin.  
  
"Goodnight papa" she whispered and closed her eyes.  
  
"oh and Bulma" K. Briefs said stopping at the door.  
  
"Hn?" Bulma asked with her eyes shut falling asleep fast.  
  
"I'm proud of you! And I love you" K. Briefs whispered smiling.  
  
"Hn? Yeah thank you" Bulma stated and as soon as it was said she was asleep.  
  
K. Briefs smirked then closed her door.  
  
Ok now that's the end of this chpt!! YEAH!! I know it's short but I kinda ran out of ideas for this chpt.so as soon as I get more ideas they will go towards the next chpt. So review and let me know if ya like it! I find this story a little sappy but then again that's the theme im going for here! Well gotta go my freaking brother is a dick what can I say and is bugging the shit out of me..so I'm gonna bounce! 


	5. chpt5

Declaimer: today is your lucky day lawyers.because I'm claiming DBZ and I'm not giving it up so your gonna have a long and tough case to deal with! .but I warn you sue me and even though it will make you money it will also cost you..your life!! Muahahah ::thunder strikes:: muahahahahah..  
  
  
  
Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahah another chpt. Muahahahahahha..  
  
Thoughts Speaking " "  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
K. Briefs smirked then closed her door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day came quickly. Bulma woke with a loud yawn and stretched. Getting up she swam to her bathroom and grabbed her towel then exited the bathroom heading for the fountain. The fountain was where all the Mermen and Mermaid washed their hair and fins. Even though they lived in water they used a separate source of water to bathe. Bulma headed towards the fountain with a smile and a dazed look in her eyes. When she finally reached it Goku and Chichi were waiting for here.  
  
"BULMA!!!!!" Chichi shouted zooming over to her and embracing her in a hug.  
  
"oh good morning Chichi" Bulma stated dazed and wiggled out of the hug. She then swam right past Chichi humming a delightful tone. When she passed Goku, he stared at her with a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Umm..Bulma are you ok? You look like your hungry!" Goku exclaimed scratching the back of his head with a grin.  
  
"Good morning to you to Goku..isn't today great!!!" Bulma yelped and twirded.  
  
Goku and Chichi looked at one another then to bulma and repeated the jesture a couple of times, then swam over to Bulma who was washing her long blue hair.  
  
"Bulma are you feeling ok? You know you had us worried yest-" Chichi began but was cut off.  
  
"Ah! Yes yesterday.yesterday was like a DREAM!" Bulma said pulling her hair in front of her face as to wash the back of it.  
  
"uhh..right well as I was saying we were worried because of the storm..speaking of the storm did it do this to you?? Because I'm seriously freak out!!!" Chichi declared with a raised brow.  
  
"dido here Bulma-chan.this is more stranger than the time I didn't eat for a whole half and hour and I started to blow water bubbles." Goku voiced wincing from the memory.  
  
Bulma simply looked at the two and laughed.  
  
"You guys are crazy! I'm not sick or anything and no the storm did nothing to me..it's just..the Prince" Bulma replied blushing.  
  
"The Prince..what does he have to do with---wait!! NO NO!! you didn't.." Chichi wailed shaking her head.  
  
Bulma started to giggle and Chichi got her answer.  
  
"Bulma you know how dangerous that is!! To show yourself to a land dweller!! I can't believe you would be so irresponsible!" Chichi bellowed with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Chichi chill! He didn't see me.well I don't think he did" Bulma hesitated.  
  
"BUL-MA!!! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID I CAN'T BELEVE YOU!!! AND FOR WHAT!! A LAND DWELLER!! A STUPID LEG, SCALELESS HUMAN!!" Chichi hollered shaking Bulma by the shoulders.  
  
Bulma listened while she said such hatful words about the only man she thought she could LOVE..the one thing she wanted since she was young LOVE and now that she found it her friend is telling her it's wrong. Bulma's eyes welled with water with every word Chichi spat. She couldn't hear anymore of this so with all her strength she busted from the hold Chichi had on her and pushed Chichi away.  
  
"NO!!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! YOUR WRONG; HE IS MORE THAN A LAND DWELLER, AND I---I-I LOVE HIM!!" Bulma spat with both venom and sorrow. Bulma couldn't hold it in any longer so she cried. Chichi looked intently at Bulmas crying form. She didn't know her words hurt Bulma so much.  
  
"Bulm-" Chichi began with pleading eyes.  
  
"NO! NO NO NO!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Bulma screamed tear streaked.  
  
Goku then tried to comfort Bulma but she brushed him off, and with one final look at her friends she swam away. Chichi watched Bulma swim away with the greatest of speed and Chichi chocked on a sob. Goku swam over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Again Chichi sobbed, yet this one lead to her busting into tears. In turn Goku grabbed her in his strong arms (A/N: AHEM! Don't expect me to EVER make Goku strong or sweet ever again.cuz I'm anti-Goku..thank you heh) and cradled her, whispering sweet words in her ear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma aimlessly swam in no particular direction for a hour. When she lastly decided to stop she was lost.  
  
"OH GREAT!! JUST MY FUCKING LUCK!!" Bulma hissed her eyes red from all the crying.  
  
Bulma looked back and forth in a effort to figure where she was. Just then an old octopus strolled by.  
  
"Excuse me umm..Sir can you help me I'm a little lost" Bulma said with her biggest smile.  
  
"Your problem not mine!" The octopus said swimming right by her.  
  
"WELL EXCUSE ME!! I only asked for your help is that a crime!!" Bulma screeched her fist clenched at her side.  
  
"Actually it is a crime anyway I don't have time for little brats! So if you will pardon me" The octopus stated waving her off with his tentacles.  
  
"LITTLE!!! LITTLE!!! BRAT!! I'll have you know I'm Princess Bulma of the Briefs Capsule Empire." Bulma announced with a 'hmph'  
  
"OH THE PRINCESS OH MY GOSH..hmph..like I give a damn..good day brat." He said mocking her.  
  
"YOU JERK!! YOU 8 LEGGED MUTHA FUCKER I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!! Bulma roared her face turning from red to blue to purple. She was so angry that her whole body began to tremble and soon tears formed. Talking a deep breath Bulma let out excruciating, heart shredding, painful scream. From all the energy wasted she fell to the floor and blacked out.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"BULMA!! BULMA!!" a voiced called.  
  
Bulma slowly started to open her eyes. When her eyes were fully opened she came face to face with a familiar frown.  
  
"papa?" Bulma asked sitting up. "Where am i?"  
  
"Bulma oh good your awake, your in the med. I found you in the middle of the damn blue sea knocked out." K. Briefs quietly said with a frown.  
  
Bulma looked up at her father's eyes. She saw so much in his eyes, she saw sadness, anger, and fright. Her heart sank, she never saw so many mixed feelings in his eyes.  
  
"papa.." Bulma began with a sob.  
  
"yes, Bulma?" K. Briefs said playing a hand through her hair.  
  
"I'm sorry" Bulma cried and buried her head in his chest.  
  
K. Briefs looked down and the shivering figure in his arms.  
  
How much she has grown, yet she still comes crying to her father. K. Briefs thought and kissed her head.  
  
K. Briefs grabbed Bulma and lifted her up. Together they walked out of the Med room and towards Bulma's room where she could get some rest. When they reached her room, he set her down and she feel right asleep. K. Briefs took a glance over her before he left. As he walked out her room he heard two girls talking around the corner, he paid no mind till he heard his daughters name.  
  
"YEA Princess Bulma is in love with a land walker! I over heard her near the fountain" One mermaid said to the other in a teasing voice.  
  
"NO! are you for real!" The other giggled.  
  
"yup and it so happens that he saw her!" The first mermaid said nodding her head up and down.  
  
"But how?" The second one asked.  
  
"Well I don't know when but she went up to the shore line" The first said with a wide grin.  
  
"wow!" the second exclaimed.  
  
The two then started to laugh and swam off laughing all the way. Thankfully for K. Briefs that they didn't see him ears dropping.  
  
Reminder to self, half those two cut, seasoned, and fried. What they said is it true though..does my little Princess really love a -land dweller..no it's a lie my baby wouldn't..would she? K. Briefs said questioned metally.  
  
"But what if it's true..i will have to chat with her when she wakes.." K. Briefs said heading towards his room.  
  
OooOOO K. Briefs found out Bulma wittle secret!! DAMN GOSSIPING BIMBO MERMAIDS..dont you just hate them!!! GrrRRrr. Well wanna know what happens next chpt.well -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP--- nope not till next chpt. 


	6. chpt6

Declaimer: Vegeta: if the Onna says she owns DBZ THEN she owns DBZ GOT IT!!! Say differ and be prepared to DIE!!  
  
Gina: ::yawning:: huh Good morning Vegeta whatcha doing? Vegeta: go back to sleep Onna try like 5 more years of beauty sleep then come back.. Gina: Grrr VEGETA DON'T GET SMART!! Just answer what-wait your saying on my declaimer? Vegeta: none of your fucking business! Gina: it is my business!! What ARE YOU SAYING!!! Vegeta: fine! I'm telling them that you own DBZ there you happy! Gina: AWwww that's so sweet! Thank you..ok you keep it up while I make breakfast! Vegeta: hmph..  
  
Ok new chpt!! YIPEEE!! Aren't you happy?? ::crickets:: ..hmph..fine whatever thank you to all my reviewers!! MUCHOS LOVE!!!! Now on with the fic..::listening to INSIDE OUT ( a tribute to Vegeta) ::sigh:: VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I LOVVVVE YOU!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But what if it's true..i will have to chat with her when she wakes.." K. Briefs said heading towards his room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A cold breeze filled Bulmas room waking her from her slumber. Bulma woke and looked out the window it was night.  
  
"Wow I must have only slept like a hour or 2" Bulma stated yawning and raising from her bed. She took one look in her vanity and grimaced.  
  
"I look terrible!!" She stated disgusted.  
  
After fixing her hair and applying a dash of makeup she set off to the kitchen, today was her turn to cook. Bulma was a wonderful cook and everyone loved it.  
  
"Maybe I should make algae surprise with some seaweed?" Bulma asked aloud.  
  
With that in mind she started to gather the ingredients and began to prepare the food. K. Briefs then walked in and grinned as he smelled the wonder aroma of Bulma cooking.  
  
"AH! My favourite chef and daughter!" K. Briefs said giving Bulma a kiss.  
  
"Oh hi papa take a seat breakfast is almost done. Do you know if any others are going to be joining us?" Bulma stated flipping her algae surprise.  
  
"Well I wouldn't know, but I bet that your friend Goku will be joining us and if he does so will Chichi." K. Briefs exclaimed tying a napkin around his neck.  
  
Bulma kept quiet for the rest of the time until the food was done. When it was done she placed some on her fathers plate then very little on hers. With the rest she left on the stove just in case they did show up which she doubted. As soon as Bulma took a seat K. Briefs started to gobble down his food. Bulma winced at how messy he ate espically for a king, but she had got use to it over the years. Bulma herself picked at her plate and took very little bits. Every once in a while K. Briefs would look at Bulma from his spot wonder what was wrong.  
  
"Fishcakes, is there something bothering you?" K. Briefs asked.  
  
"Huh-oh no papa nothing I guess I'm not that hungry." Bulma declared with a light giggle.  
  
"oh ok. Say Bulma there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about!." K. Briefs voiced placing down his utensils.  
  
"Yes papa what is it?" Bulma questioned mimicking her fathers act.  
  
"Well I have reason to believe that you visited the shore.Bulma be honest is that true?" K. Inquire with a serious tone.  
  
Bulma stiffened and she hestitated for a second. She thought about lying, but sweeped that notion away. Bulma looked down at her hands not facing her fathers eyes at all.  
  
"Y-Yes..bu-" Bulma began but was interrupted by K. Briefs booming voice.  
  
"BULMA HOW COULD YOU!! YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT PERMITTED TO GO UP THERE..WHAT WENT THROUGH YOUR HEAD BULMA!" K. Briefs yelled getting up from his seat almost knocking it down.  
  
Bulma's face grew pale. She had never seen her father this upset before and it scared her. Though she was scared she was also angry.  
  
How did he find out. Who told him. Why does he care! Thoughts flooded her mind.  
  
Bulma face grew red and her blue eyes darkened.  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE!!! HUH? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME!! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE FOR MY BIRTHDAY! SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO OR WHAT I'M ALLOWED TO DO." Bulma shouted tears welling up in her cerulean eyes.  
  
"WHAT! YOUNG LADIE I'M THE KING AND YOUR FATHER WHAT I SAY GOES! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN YOU CAN LEAVE" K. Briefs hollered his white hairs on end.  
  
"FINE! I WILL LEAVE AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I HATE YOU AND MOM WAS LUCKY TO HAVE DIED!" As soon as Bulma said those words she gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
K. Briefs took a step forward and slapped Bulma in the face. Bulma fell back and held her red face with her hands.  
  
"Don't you EVER bring your mother in on this NOW LEAVE BULMA!" K. Briefs said his hands shaking.  
  
"Fine! I lost my appitatie along time ago anyways" Bulma stated coldly and left the room.  
  
K. Brief watched as his only daughter left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"BOY COME HERE YOUR FUCKING FOOD IS GETTING COLD." K. Vegeta bawled from the seat.  
  
K. Vegeta sat at his seat vanished. He had been waiting for his son for over a hour, and it was custom that no one would eat till every royal was at the table.  
  
I should kill the person who made that custom..i'm hungry. K. Vegeta thought angrily.  
  
And as if just on cue Vegeta walked into the room with a towel slung over his bare shoulders. Vegeta threw the towel to the ground and stretched. He had just come from training and was a bit pissed that he didn't complete the transformation of becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan. After most of his life bent on training to become SSJ he still hadn't reached it. He growled at his father then had a seat. As soon as Vegeta took a seat K. Vegeta dug into his meal. Vegeta gaped at his father chowing down like a pig and gagged. Little did he know that he and his father shared the same eating habit. Since no women were around besides the slaves, they hadn't really learned how to eat properly. After completing their meal Vegeta took it upon himself to dismiss himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta walked out the dinning room and back to his room. When he entered Gohan his friend was lying on the floor gasping for air.  
  
"V-Egeta there must be another way for you to get your training done besides to kick my ass all the time" Gohan stated getting up from the ground.  
  
"Well there isn't so live with it" Vegeta growled and charged at Gohan.  
  
This time Gohan was ready and dodged out the way. Vegeta on the other hand didn't expect that so went flying into a wall head first.  
  
"OUCH AHH YOU BAKA YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!" Vegeta snarled rubbing his head.  
  
Gohan who was a bit nervous from the way Vegeta said that began to back away with his hands waving back in forth in a attempted to calm Vegeta down.  
  
"Ahaha hehe Vegeta hehe come buddy it was just a joke..hehe don't take it so serious bud, pal, friend!!!" Gohan pleaded.  
  
Vegeta inched towards Gohan with a menacing look, yet when he was in front of Gohan Vegeta merly shoved him aside.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower when upon my return be ready and afraid, very afraid." Vegeta said walking towards his bathroom.  
  
Gohan sighed and leaned against a wall.  
  
"Oh boy this is going to be another LOOONG day." Gohan pronounced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma swam furiously through her kingdom. She aimlessly swam for hours till she was no longer in the kingdom. After she was sure she was out she slowed down and sat on a rock weeping into her palms.  
  
"I love the Prince and there is NO ONE and nothing that will change the way I feel. Father if only you understood the way I feel for him maybe just maybe then you could be happy for me." Bulma whimpered to no one but the sea.  
  
Just then a small crab crawled past her, when he noticed Bulma crying he walked over to her and tapped her on the foot. Bulma jumped and fell back on the rock with a 'owwf' from fright. When she finally gained her balance she lifted her self up looked round when she saw the crab she stared daggers at him.  
  
"WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME..WHAT I NEED TO PUT A SIGN THAT SAYS "DON'T SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME PLEASE!!"." Bulma screamed waving her hands around.  
  
"oh I'm dreadfully sorry madam but you were crying and I felt bad..so um I came to help..you but if it's a problem I can go you know" The crab said inching away from Bulma.  
  
"NO.no I'm sorry I'm just a little edgy I apologize for being such a bitch. Come sit I would love the company by the way what's your name?" Bulma asked patting the rock so that he can have a seat.  
  
"Oh well that's ok dear I understand. Oh yes how rude of me my name is Sebastian(A/N: WHAT!! What do you call a damn crab..thats the first name that came to mind).  
  
"Sebastian.Hmm sounds familiar." Bulma beamed scratching her head in thought.  
  
"Oh yeah I get that a lot! I did movies in my time." Sebastian stated bluntly.  
  
"I see. Oh I almost forgot my name is Bulma" Bulma said happily.  
  
"Bulma.Ah! what a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature mademoiselle" Sebastian swooned kissing Bulmas fragile hand.  
  
Bulma blushed and smiled at her new found friend.  
  
"So what is troubling you Bulma?" Sebastian asked curiously.  
  
"Well I'm in Love." Bulma answered her face flushing.  
  
"Aha! Love! What a spleneded thing. If I may ask..Who is the lucky merman?" Sebastian exclaimed.  
  
"no it's not a Merman.he's a Land Dweller" Bulma replied.  
  
"A-Lan-a Land DWELLE-ER!!!!" Sebastian chocked.  
  
Bulma frowned at Sebastian and turned her head so that she no longer was facing him.  
  
"Hmph yeah that's what my FA-THER said!"Bulma snarled.  
  
"I'm so very sorry Bulma it just came as a surprise is all..i'm so sorry!" Sebastian pleaded.  
  
Bulma curved her body a bit to get a look at Sebastian. He was smiling at her with his big eyes. She smiled and turned fully.  
  
"I guess it's ok..but that's my problem I love a Land Dweller, yet my father doesn't want me to associate with them." Bulma stated wit a pout.  
  
"hmm I see now..well don't tell anyone I'm telling you this but I can help you out my dear." Sebastian announced with a wide grin.  
  
"YOU CAN!.i mean you can, but why you just met me and your going all out to help me!" Bulma yelped with joy and curiousity.  
  
"Well my mother always taught me to help a damsel in distress and your deffently in distress" Sebastian joked.  
  
Bulma shot him a 'watch it buddy' look, and laughed.  
  
"so what's your plan Sebastian?" Bulma asked seriously.  
  
"Have you heard of the sea witch BaBa?" Sebastian whispered looking both ways as to make sure they were alone.  
  
"Actually only once why?" Bulma replied quietly.  
  
"Go to her and SHE will help you..trust me!" Sebastian murmured into Bulmas ear.  
  
"GO TO THE SEA WITCH ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS!!!!" Bulma screeched shaking the ocean floor.  
  
"Shhhh hush Bulma! Keep it down do you want THEM to hear us?" Sebastian cried looking back and forth.  
  
"Them? Who's "them"??." Bulma asked, her brow quirked.  
  
"THEM!!" Sebastian squealed.  
  
"ok then.whatever just tell me how BaBa can help me!" Bulma whispered.  
  
"I can't tell you how! ..but I can tell you she can..and I CAN tell you how to get to her cave." Sebastian exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
"ok then tell me!" Bulma demanded with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"You go to Atlantis lane, take a left!. When you get there you will see a boat! This boat is inhabited by 2 evil Mermaids. If you can get past them then all you will have to do is then swim straight till you see a cave, and THAT is where she resides. I wish you the best of luck my friend" Sebastian said and started to walk away.  
  
Bulma waved her final farewells then turned toward the direction leading to Atlantis lane.  
  
"Luck isn't what I need a miracle is what!" Bulma breathed then swam off.  
  
Hey that's the end of this chpt! Hope you all enjoyed it!! If ya did give me a R-E-V-I-E-W!!! and like in my other fic The Vegetable Girls which if you haven't already read you SHOULD I will be having a weekly Reviewer!! So if you want to be the reviewer of the Week just review enough times and I will choose ya!! Now doesn't that sound nice! ^_^;; oh and I just saw the Ring today and let me tell you guys a 10 thumbs up movie I LOVED it and you guys will to. Its scary as HELL and suspenseful!! I have never screamed so much during one movie since freddy crugar!! I'm telling you this movie is a must see!! So check it out! Anyways must go now!! BYE!!  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Rose-Tattoo}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ 


	7. chpt7

Declaimer: I don't own DBZ I own Vegeta and his nice, sexy, gorgeous body!! Ohlalala.  
  
  
  
Okedokie heres the next chpt! This story is estimated to be 30 chpts the most, but like The Vegetable Girls there may be more, depends!. Well I would like to thank ALL my reviewers! Muchos love! And keep reviewing! So with no further delay heres the chpt you guys been waiting for!! ::starts to Sing Idiot Boyfriend:: Ain't it the Truth!!!! JAMI that means you!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Luck isn't what I need a miracle is what!" Bulma breathed then swam off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After a bit of swimming it seemed as if Bulma was lost.  
  
"Oh GREAT!! Kuso! What now I'm fucking lost AGAIN! Bulma you would think you know your damn way around!" Bulma huffed and stood looking both ways with her arms crossed. "Well I've made my way pass Atlantis Lane.but where now! What did that crab say again" She wondered.  
  
{{{Flash Back}}}  
  
"You go to Atlantis lane, take a left!. When you get there you will see a boat! This boat is inhabited by 2 evil Mermaids. If you can get past them then all you will have to do is then swim straight till you see a cave, and THAT is where she resides. I wish you the best of luck my friend" Sebastian said and started to walk away.  
  
{{{End Flash back}}}  
  
"Oh yeah! Stupid me!" Bulma said slapping her forehead with her hand.  
  
Now that her destination was clear she headed left. As she turned left and swam for a good 20 feet she came across a old ship.  
  
"That must be the ship!" Bulma announced swimming faster.  
  
As she neared the ship, two unseen shadows watched her.  
  
"Who's she Shikaro?" One of the shadows asked the other.  
  
"HUSH keep it down Faye! She might hear you! You twit!, and I have no clue who she is! Let's find out!" Shikaro stated coming out from the shadows. Faye shrugged then joined her friend Shikaro. The two looked on as Bulma swam by humming a soft, enchanting tune.  
  
"She has a amazing voice Shikaro, you think we can keep her as a pet?" Faye asked with a grin.  
  
"No you idiot now shut up!" Shikaro shouted hitting Faye on the head.  
  
Bulma heard a shout from the distance, yet ignored it and continued to swim along. Just then she saw from the corner of her eye a dark gray fin and turned around quickly.  
  
"Hello who's there?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Don't be frightened little one we mean n harm!" A Voice echoed from behind Bulma.  
  
Bulma turned quickly and was taken back by what she was faced with. Two old women mermaids. One had long gray hair, matching her fin. The other had short gray hair, yet her fin was sea green.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Bulma stuttered swimming back a little.  
  
"I'm Shikaro and this idiot here is Faye!" Shikaro answered with a smirk.  
  
"HEY! I'm not a idiot! Anyways what's your name sweetie" Faye questioned taking a step closer to Bulma.  
  
"I-I'm Bulma!" Bulma gulped wincing from the closeness to Faye.  
  
"FAYE LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE!" Shikaro yelled pulling Faye away from Bulma.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Can I ask you ladies a question?" Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Why certainly" Shikaro replied with a big grin taking in Bulmas looks.  
  
Ah! Interesting Blue hair, Hmmm yes! She will make a superb meal for myself. Shikaro thought with a snicker.  
  
"Oh thank you, do you know the way to BaBa the witches cave?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes I do, but I was hoping you would stay for dinner. I'm sorry you can't go!" Shikaro exclaimed coming closer to Bulma with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry I thought you said I CAN'T go!" Bulma asked with a questionable expression.  
  
"You heard right my sweets" Shikaro declared a mere 5 inches away from Bulma. "Faye.get her" She commanded.  
  
Before Bulma could act or say anything Faye grabbed hold of her arms from behind.  
  
"Are we going to eat her now Shikaro" Faye inquired licking her old wrinkled lips.  
  
"All in due time Faye, all in due time" Shikaro responded with a devilish grin.  
  
Bulma watched in horror as Faye leaned over to her ear with her old lips brushing against her lobe.  
  
"You're going to be a tasty one you are!" Faye whispered.  
  
Bulmas heart stopped and her face grew pale with every growing moment. Without knowing Bulma began to cry. Faye stared Bulma crying and smiled.  
  
"Don't cry, soon it will be all over. No one likes soggy food" Faye teased and wiped away a tear.  
  
"ENOUGH FAYE! I don't like my food teased nor soggy so quit your shit" Shikaro growled.  
  
Bulmas mind was ambushed with pictures of her family, her mother, papa, friends and.the Prince as she was dragged along. How she wished that she could have felt his skin one last time. With one final picture of her mother flooding her mind she let out a heart raking scream, piercing the ears of the two witches.  
  
"AHHhhhhhh Sh-H-SHU- SHUT HER UP FAYE!!" Shikaro screamed clenching her ears in her hands.  
  
"I CAN'T!!" Faye yelled back holding her ears in a similar fashion.  
  
With no energy left Bulma fell to the ground taking in deep breaths. Her head held low, she began to weep.  
  
"You Bitch get up!" Shikaro shouted grabbing Bulma by the shoulder.  
  
Bulmas teeth gritted and she furiously tossed her hand off, and got up. Her eyes were dark and her nostrils flared.  
  
"You think you can do something little one HA!" Shikaro teased and slapped Bulma.  
  
It was as if the slap meant nothing, as if it were a prick to her finger. Bulma shot her an icy glare and snarled.  
  
"I am Bulma Briefs, Daughter of King Briefs! And NO ONE..i mean NO ONE hurts me and escapes punishment!" Bulma threatened.  
  
Faye backed up and cringed from the harshness in her voice.  
  
"Shikaro what do we do now!" Faye asked ducking behind her friend.  
  
"Don't be stupid Faye, what can she do! We are the witches it's what we can do to HER!" Shikaro stated confidently.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right hehe I forgot..yeah your going to get it now bitch!" Faye exclaimed, yet still behind Shikaro.  
  
"This is true that you are witches, and in truth you are perhaps stronger. But you see you lack one important thing!" Bulma declared with a Vegeta type smirk.  
  
"And what is that. a size 1 figure. Well we are can't all be fortunate." Shikaro said with a cocked brow and a chuckle.  
  
"No. though it wouldn't hurt! What you lack is Smarts!" Bulma stated turning her back to the witches.  
  
"Oh and your so smart eh?" Faye asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yup! A genius to be exact!" Bulma said in a cocky tone.  
  
"Oh are you! Prove it then!!!!!" Shikaro challenged.  
  
"Fine! How do you wish for me to prove it!" Bulma said frowning.  
  
"Tomorrow you will bring in an invention that will prove usefull to me and I will spare your life! do we have a deal?" Shikaro said with a hand out.  
  
Bulma looked Shikaro in the eye examining her face expressions. She seemed sincere about her proposule so with a cautious step forward she shook the hand.  
  
"Deal, tomorrow then"Bulma stated and begtan to walk away.  
  
"Oh and Bulma!" Shikaro called to Bulma.  
  
Bulma turned.  
  
"Yes" Bulma asked.  
  
"You better be back here tomorrow or I will find you.You can bet your pretty little face on it." Shikaro called back with a frown.  
  
"Believe me I won't miss it for the world. Bulma never turns down a challenge." Bulma laughed and swam away into the blue.  
  
"For your own sake Bulma I hope you!" Shikaro droned and turned with Faye back into their cave.  
  
End of that chpt there! Hope you liked it and if you did review, if you didn't review still!! Okedoke bye!! Muchos love!!  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Rose-Tattoo}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/  
  
  
  
Vegeta: Stupid baka how are you going to end it there! Hmph.. Gina: Well I don't know Vegeta..hmm maybe just maybe because I CAN!! Vegeta: hmph and you wonder why they don't like you! Gina: ::sniff:: Really!??? ::Cries:: you're a meany Vegeta!! That's not true!!! Vegeta: sure whatever! Gina: hey! Fine be a meanie NOO special waffles for breakfast tomorrow and Your sleeping on the sofa bucko! Vegeta: ::growls:: Gina: uh maybe you can sleep with me BUT NO WAFFLES!! 


	8. chpt8

Declaimer: must I do these all the time.!! ::frowns::  
  
  
  
Don't you just hate those damn declaimers making you say things that are not true!!! THEY MAKE YOU LIE!!! Well forget them "I am who I am, and ill do what I want" ( hehehe roswell theme!! When I write I always listen to music. If it's not manson then it's POD or SOAD(System of a down) etc..but once in a while I listen to like slow songs. Ok so let's cut to the chase!! You wanted the chpt and I supplied it enough said on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"For your own sake Bulma I hope you!" Shikaro droned and turned with Faye back into their cave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma swam happily towards her kingdom, yet when she finallt realized in which direction she was heading she stopped.  
  
"Wait! I don't wanna go back home do i?" She asked to herself.  
  
For a while Bulma weighed her choices and decided against going back home.  
  
"They will ask too many question, and I can't have that! And to have to face Papa would be terrible. Nope I can't possibly go back" Bulma decided a bit sadly.  
  
Bulma with her mind made up set forth in search of a place to set up camp and begin to create her invention. She had many things in mind, but just couldn't decide on which. Finally after careful consideration she settled on one, an Aqua Capsule she called it.With this Aqua Capsule you could hold and pack many things into one single pocket sized capsule. She giggled with giddiness. She loved inventing and creating; it was what she was good at. So with a smile she drifted to sleep with the capsule under her arm for safe keepings. ~*~*~  
  
The next day came quickly. A school of small fish awoke Bulma as they flippered by. Bulma woke with a loud yawn and stretched her muscles and wagged her fin. By the way the water was light she could tell it was early.  
  
"Early to sleep TOOO early to wake!" Bulma complained, but the capsule by her side made her happy again. "You my little friend are my ticket to the Prince" Bulma stated taking the capsule in hand and swimming away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You think she's coming?" Faye asked watching Shikaro pace back and forth.  
  
"SILENCE FAYE!! Must you be so noisy! Just keep it shut! And as for Bulma I saw the excitement in the girl's eye! She will be here I know it!" Shikaro exclaimed staring out a near by window.  
  
And if she doesn't, we get fish sticks for dinner! Shikaro thought darkly with a evil snicker.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma swam with the greatest of speed towards the ship where the witches lived. As she neared it she began to have sudden second thoughts, but brushed it off with the thought of the Prince in her arms.  
  
"Wait for me my Prince" Bulma whispered and swam even faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The warm water trinkled down his back, and the soap washed off. Vegeta while in the shower couldn't get his mind off the mysterious, well not really mysterious since he knew the women who saved his life that day. Nonetheless it bothered him to no end, that thought he knew the person, he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't her. He remembered cerulean clear eyes, her mesmerizing smile. He got a goosebump.  
  
"Damn Onna! Why am I even wasting my time with her! This is crazy, I shouldn't be wasting time thinking about a stupud bitch when I have The Ledgendary One to become. It's my destiny, it's my goal, it's all I have to worry about!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Yet in voice he had convinced himself of this, his mind and heart thought differ.  
  
Her eyes, her smile, her hair, her scent..Beautiful Vegeta thought against his own will.  
  
With a aggravated 'hmph' Vegeta turned off the water and flared his KI as to dry himself off. He stepped out the shower and turned to the mirror. He narrowed his coal colored orbs and punched the mirror causing it to shatter at his feet.  
  
"No one liked that mirror anyways" Vegeta said with a frown and walked out the room with a towel around his waist.  
  
The bathroom door opened and Gohan turned to face his friend in a towel.  
  
What a show off. Gohan thought with a chuckle.  
  
"took you long enough M'Lord" Gohan teased with a bow.  
  
"Shut up moron! Laugh now, but when I get dressed you will go back to being my own personal punching bag" Vegeta exclaimed with a smirk turning to his dressing room.  
  
"You know what Vegeta!" Gohan asked standing with his hands crossed.  
  
"hn?" Vegeta called from inside his dressing room.  
  
"You sir are a big bully!" Gohan announced followed by a snort. Vegeta stepped out the room dressed in his dark blue, sleeveless spandex body suit and stared Gohan down. Gohan shuffled his feet with the uncomfortable situation. Vegeta smirked at this and looked Gohan dead in the eye.  
  
"So sue me!" He voiced and stepped over to his night stand grabbing his white gloves.  
  
"Hmph" Gohan mouthed.  
  
"Sooo Gohan" Vegeta said pulling on one glove. "Are you ready." Vegeta began and left it just at that.  
  
Gohan raised a curious brow and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask, but ready for what??" Gohan stated sternly.  
  
"Ready.. for the ass whooping of your pathetic life!" Vegeta boomed taking a swing at Gohan.  
  
Vegetas hit was dead on target and locked with Gohans jaw. Gohan went flying out a open window. A moment passed and there was no sign of Gohan.  
  
"ugh! Gohan you pussy! Fly up here and fight!" Vegeta called from his position.  
  
There was silence. Then just as soon as the silence came to play it ended as Gohan came flying up to the window sill cussing under his breath.  
  
"VEGETA MUST YOU ALWAYS HIT ME WHEN I'M OFF GUARD!!" Gohan yelled now foot down on the floor of the room.  
  
"Well theres your problem right there.you should never be off guard baka!" Vegeta uttered with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah! Ok whatever! Say Vegeta do you suppose we can train outside it's so sunny and nice out!" Gohan declared with a hearty smile.  
  
"SUNNY! NICE OUT! Boy have you gone soft on me! What the fuck is that!" Vegeta yelped disgusted.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta! You have to loosen up and look on the bright side some times." Gohan replied smiling big and wide.  
  
"Yeah ok sure, then after we train we can have a fucking PICNIC!! How does that sound..oh and if we have time why don't we go picking flowers in the meddow!" Vegeta mocked rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah sounds great how bout it!" Gohan said nearly jumping up with joy.  
  
Vegeta glared at his only "friend" and wonder to himself how the hell he ever got stuck with such a buffoon such as Gohan.  
  
"Wh---WHA-WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR!! IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!! I DON'T "PICK" FLOWERS YOU DICK!!!" Vegeta shouted embarrassed he was even having this conversation in the first place.  
  
"Fine be that way Vegeta, but when the joys of life just past you by and your left with only your training, don't come crying to me!" Gohan beamed with a frown.  
  
"Great well tell him to send me a postcard, and what's this about me crying and to YOU nonetheless! NEVER!! We I cry and if by some crazy chance I did it would not be you I come running to!" Vegeta announced scowling.  
  
"Ok, ok forget everything I said, juts I think it would be good for us to get out and spar in the fresh air.  
  
Vegeta thought this over, and it was a pretty good idea. It couldn't hurt to spar outside, besides as long as they spared anything was ok.  
  
"Very well then, but remember we are training not picking flowers!" Vegeta said passing by Gohan and flew out the window.  
  
Gohan shrugged and with a sighed followed behind Vegeta. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma held the Aqua Capsule close to her as she began approaching the ship. No sooner, she was at the ship and waiting there for her was no other than Faye and Shikaro. She gulped as she landed in front of the two.  
  
"Ah Ms. Bulma I'm glad you can make it!" Shikaro said in a fiendish tone.  
  
"Yes. I am like I said. I am true to my word as I hope you are!" Bulma replied keeping an uneasy eye on her and Faye at all times.  
  
"Oh but naturally! I may be evil, a witch, and nasty, but I assure you I am anything and everything BUT a liar" Shikaro cried confidently.  
  
Bulma looked quickly from Shikaro to Faye and frowned.  
  
"And her!" Bulma asked referring to Faye.  
  
"Who Faye, come now Bulma she is stupid! What can she do honestly!" Shikaro stated with a chuckle.  
  
"Stupid she may be, but tricky she can be as well! Forgive me for my bluntness but I don't trust neither of you!" Bulma responded with her arms crossed.  
  
"I understand perfectly, I mean we tried to eat why shouldn't you be paranoid but rests assure Faye and I will do no harm to you as long as this invention of yours proves useful to us! And speaking of such may we see it" Shikaro stated anxiety present in her tone.  
  
"Why yes you may! Here" Bulma answered throwing the Aqua Capsule to Shikaro.  
  
Shikaro caught the small Capsule in her hands and both her and Faye examined the small thing carefully. Shikaro was a little annoyed at the device, for it showed no use to them so far.  
  
"Is this some type of joke! I thought we had a fair deal. You take advantage of my kindness and mock me by giving me THIS!"Shikaro growled clenching the capsule in her hand.  
  
"Shikaro! This is no joke, this device will prove more than useful to you believe me! You just don't know how to operate it. here hand it over and I will demonstrate for you." Bulma insisted holding out her hand.  
  
Shikaro growled, yet handed it over.  
  
"Don't try any funny business missy or I will gladly hurt you!" Shikaro huffed throwing the capsule over to Bulma.  
  
"Funny business! Oh pa-lease! I just want to get this over with." Bulma snorted and rolled her blue eyes.  
  
Bulma played with the Capsule till she caught sight of the switch.  
  
"AHA! Ok you see this switch! Whatcha do is push it and." Bulma exclaimed pushing the button and throwing it to her right.  
  
There was smoke all around where the capsule was and as it cleared a big trunk was in its place. Bulma stared at it with a proud smirk. On the other hand Faye and Shikaro were having a hard time believing what just happened.  
  
"HO-How did you do that.are you a witch too?" Faye asked creeping her way behind Shikaro.  
  
"No not a witch a genious" Bulma stated vainly.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Shikaro boomed gaining Faye and Bulmas attention. "Bulma you indeed have struck my interest..now this Capsule what is it's purpose?" She asked.  
  
"It's a Aqua Capsule. And it stores a large amount of large objects and it stores them in this small Capsule..making it easy to carry around." Bulma said with a smirk.  
  
"Ah! I see this is indeed ingenious.and this Aqua Capsule as you call it can it carry homes, an-" Shikaro began but was cut off.  
  
"Shikaro it carries almost EVERYTHING, in fact the only thing it doesn't carry is people." Bulma informed Shikaro with a grin.  
  
"Well Bulma I must say this I am impressed.this will certainly be of use to me!..well I guess you can go now Bulma..and no hard feelings!" Shikaro questioned with a genuine smile.  
  
Bulma smiled back and they shook hands. Then suddenly out of the blue Faye stepped in, she had been quiet throughtout the whole ordeal and had something to say.  
  
"BUT I'M HUNGRY!!!!!" Faye whined.  
  
Both Bulm and Shikaro scowled at her and stepped up to her.  
  
"SHUT UP FAYE!!" The two shouted in unison.  
  
As told Faye shut up and held her head low in shame. With final good-byes and directions to BaBa's cave Bulma was off. Bulma had no time finding BaBa's cave and with a deep breath she entered.  
  
AHHH CLIFFY!! MUahahahaha!!! I'm the devil I know I know!! But hey if you really, really, really!! Want to know what happens next Review and wait for the next thriller filled chpt of "The Blu Mermaid!" oh and thanks to my wonderful reviewers yes you guys are loved!!..well it seems your author Gina is signing off till next time dudes/dudettes ~~~chow!~~~ 


	9. chpt9

Declaimer: DBZ is owned by some madd lucky bastard! How I envy him/her!!! GRrrrRR why not meeeee!!!!! I wanna own it .wHY? WHY? WHY?!!!!!!!!!!! This brings back horrible memories of me wanting that Barbie jeep and NEVER GETTING IT!!!! YOU HEAR ME SANTA YOU FAT SLOB I'M STILL WAITING!!!  
  
  
  
I bet you all are asking "what song is Gina listening to now while writing?" Well my wonderful public I'm listening to "Thoughtless" by korn!! AHH I love this song..heres just some of the lyrics.  
  
Come and fill the pages of my fantasies Pushing all the mercy down. Down , down I wanna see you try to take a swing at me Com'on gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground  
  
Why are you trying to make fun of me You think its funny what the fuck you think your doing to me You take your turn lashing out at me I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me.  
  
And so on yada yada!! If you want the rest of the lyrics let me know in an e-mail or in your review!! and I will glady give em to you! ( ok now we are not here to talk about this now are we nooo! we are here in regards to my fic so lets get to it..Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As told Faye shut up and held her head low in shame. With final good-byes and directions to BaBa's cave Bulma was off. Bulma had no problem finding BaBa's cave and with a deep breath she entered.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma asked as she carefully entered the cave of the sea witch BaBa.  
  
"Who's there?" an old, worn voiced called from the shadows. "Princess Bulma, Daughter---" Bulma began, but was cut short.  
  
"Daughter of King Briefs ruler of Capsule corp, yes, yes come in girl I have been expecting you my dear" BaBa replied with a small cough.  
  
"So you know why I am here Ms. BaBa ma'am?" Bulma asked as she moved forward.  
  
BaBa chuckled a bit and let out a dry cough.  
  
"Please call me BaBa. Ma'am makes me sound much older than I really am!. And yes indeed I do..BaBa knows all, yet what I don't know actually is WHY? Why you come with such a bizarre favor to ask from me?" BaBa stated finally in sight.  
  
She was a small women with shoulder length pink hair and many wrinkles. Her eyes were barely visible due to the wrinkles on her forehead, yet from what you could see was the fact that though they were dark they held wisdom. She floated on a crystal ball and surrounding her was yet another crystal ball in which she breathed and lived. She looked very much like a Land walker. In fact some say she was once a land walker, but was banished to the deepest part of the sea, for what reason no one was completely sure.  
  
"So are you going to help me or NOT!" Bulma hissed obviously annoyed with the old women not talking much.  
  
"Fiesty one I see. Ah yes! You and the Prince will get along just fine!" BaBa chuckled as she floated right beside Bulma looking deeply into her eyes, as if she was searching her soul.  
  
"Yes! Excellent you are pure, I can help you, but my dear Why the Prince his heart is of stone he shall never love!" BaBa proclaimed with a smirk.  
  
"Give me a heart of stone, and I shall carve my name in it" Bulma announced confidently.  
  
"This we will see little one, we will see" BaBa voiced. "BUT little one, for such a favor comes a price!" BaBa said with a smile. "Oh yes certainly! I'm rich just name the price and you got it!" Bulma deemed pulling out her purse capsule.  
  
"oh no no no! My price does not come in money! What do I need money for silly!" BaBa Laughed, then suddenly turned serious.  
  
"Umm..---th-then what do you ask for?" Bulma asked nervously gulping from the possibilities of her "Payment"  
  
"It's not much just your hair! I fancy the color..i want it!" BaBa declared eyeing her blue tresses.  
  
"WHAT MY HAIR!!!" Bulma shouted at the elder women.  
  
"Yes in return for my service, that is my price do we have a deal?" BaBa asked slyly.  
  
"But the color of my hair is sea renowned wh-why? Bulma cried.  
  
"I have my reasons child now do we have a deal? BaBa questioned again.  
  
"And in return what is it that you are going to do for me?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"I will turn you to a Land dweller where you can be with the Prince" BaBa asnswered as if it wasn't a big deal.  
  
"A LAND DWELLER CAN YOU REALLY DO THAT??" Bulma questioned with a grin.  
  
"Yes equipped with legs and all!" BaBa answered in a dull tone, she was becoming inpatient for Bulmas answer.  
  
Bulma stood there in complete silence every once in a while stroking her blue hair.  
  
Is he really worth it? It repeated in her head.  
  
She knew the answer to that question, yet it was so hard to really trust what her heart was telling her. Finally with her head held low she decided.  
  
"Very well" Bulma cried holding back the rush of tears that begged to flow.  
  
"Then it will be done, oh my one last thing" Baba stated remembering one last thing.  
  
"What is it? You want to change my eye color as well!" Bulma boomed sarcastically.  
  
BaBa simply snickered.  
  
"No. now listen this is very important the spell will last only a month within this month you must convince the prince to love you back just as you love him. BaBa answered.  
  
"That won't be so hard!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"Oh really!! Anyways that's not all" BaBa commenced and waited to make sure she had Bulmas attention, this she did and Bulma urged her to continue.  
  
"If you DO NOT convince him to love you back you will turn to sea foam." BaBa stated darkly.  
  
Bulma gasped but nodded her understandance.  
  
"Now! On the other hand if he does love you in return you will remain a human and basically live happily ever after yada yada blah blah" BaBa said rolling her eyes. "And be warned Bulma as long as the spell is in effect you are prohibited to mention anything of your knowledge of the Prince. In addition you may not step a foot in the sea AGAIN!!! Or you will turn to sea foam!" She preached in a serious tone.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!" Bulma yelped.  
  
"I do not kid young'un" BaBa exclaimed. "So I will never see Papa, Chichi nor Goku EVER again!" Bulma shouted, feeling the need to faint.  
  
"That is correct!" Baba deemed simply.  
  
"I-i-can't believe this! Whoa!" Bulma chocked out holding back the urge to cry or faint or do anything for that matter.  
  
"yup. So if you are ready we will get started" Baba declared handing a bottle containing the potion needed over to Bulma.  
  
Bulma stared at the little dark navy blue bottle, and her whole life flashed before her eyes. She was so deep in a trance that she didn't notice the stare Baba was giving her, she didn't notice the waters temperature change, she didn't notice the single tear drop from her crystal cerulean eyes and dissolve in the sea. Without a moment more spared she gulped down the potion in one swift motion. Bulma at first didn't feel any different but a minute later she was kneeled on the floor holding her throat in her hands. She tried to get up but the pain kept her at ease. She began to choke and her face paled. Suddenly her hair began to leak and the blue beautiful color washed off, then everything was black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"VEGETA DAMN YOU CUT THAT OUT!!" Gohan shouted at Vegeta as Vegeta tried to blast his feet.  
  
"Who told you to remove your shoes dimwit, and please for the love of kami put them back on or I will surely die from the stench!" Vegeta said holding his nose for effect.  
  
"Were on a beach! Everyone takes off their shoes at a beach!" Gohan stated proudly.  
  
"Hmph" Was all Vegeta said and kept walking.  
  
Gohan watched as Vegeta turned his back and headed for the other side of the beach.  
  
"Vegeta where are you going wait up!" Gohan called running to catch up.  
  
Vegeta ignored him completely and continued to walk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly Bulma rose still tipsy and moved the hair that covered her face.  
  
What the..what happened..am I alive? She thought.  
  
Her question was answered no sooner than asked as she looked at her surroundings.  
  
"Hey! I'm on the shore!..so.that.must..mean!" Bulma said with a mixture of fright and excitement.  
  
Bulma turned her head and glanced over where her fin once was, yet instead of her fin she had long, slender milky white legs. Amazed she trailed a single hand down her new appendex. They were more smooth and silky than she could have ever imagined. Contant and happy that it worked she sighed. Just then she heard a voice scream out to her from her right side. When she curved to see who it was she saw two young men running her way.  
  
"Hey you there! Are you okay?" Gohan asked.  
  
She nodded then her gaze traveled to the man behind him.  
  
THE PRINCE! She screamed in her head.  
  
She brushed her hair back with her fingers and looked herself over and blushed. She was ONLY wearing a bra and she had sea weed all over her hair.  
  
My HAIR!!!!! Bulma finally remembered and brought a shaky hand to her hair and pulled out a single strand.  
  
With the strand in her hand she examined it, and found that she no longer had blue hair instead she had Lavender. Lavender! ..like when I was a little girl before it turned Blue! Bulma thought to herself.  
  
It was true when she was just a young Mermaid her hair was lavender, yet over the years it began to turn blue and then it was permantly Blue.  
  
Before Bulma could realize anything Gohan followed far behind by Vegeta made it over to her. Vegeta and Gohan quickly looked away immediately though at Bulmas lack of clothing and blushed.  
  
"Women, why are you on this beach and more importantly why are you so indecent?" Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma blushed even more and tried to hide her nakedness by looking around for something to throw on, yet she could find nothing.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, I um..washed ashore, my. boat! Yes my boat! It crashed and I was washed ashore" Bulma lied.  
  
"Vegeta pass her your cape!" Gohan voiced still with his back turned to Bulma.  
  
"WHAT!! Hmph why should I, the whore should be left here NAKED to DIE!" Vegeta snorted.  
  
"HEY. I'm not asking for your damn sympathy you Jerk!!" Bulma shouted, but clamped her mouth when she noticed who she was screaming at.  
  
Great going Bulma! You stupid sea monkey! how is he suppose to love you if your SCREAMING AT HIM?!! She thought bitterly to herself.  
  
* * * * Nice going BULMA!!! -_-;;Ok there you go how did you like it??? Review and let me know!! Well this isn't my best cliffy, but I didn't know when to end it!! Hehhehe.just keep an eye out for the next chpt and keep cool!! Gotta go now bye THANK YOU to all my reviewers!!  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Rose-Tattoo}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Shenza/ SapphireAngel/  
  
Keep reviewing kiddies and YOU can be the next reviewer of the week!!!!! 


	10. chpt10

Declaimer: Hey you ever heard of Sharing is Caring!! So what do you say about sharing DBZ..But I will not share Vegeta so don't even try that..whats yours is mine and whats mine (Vegeta) stays mine!! Muhahahahahahaha live with it!  
  
ARG!! MY DOG FREAKING FARTED!! GAWD!!!!!! WTF DO I FEED HIM!!!!! HE STINKS!!!! AHHH then he wants to jump on me!! BAD SID..BAD!!!! keep him away!!! Omfg!!!! He freaking farted!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..ahem ok while I try to get rid of the stench you read my fic..ok now where the hell is that Lysol??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HEY. I'm not asking for your damn sympathy you Jerk!!" Bulma shouted, but clamped her mouth when she noticed who she was screaming at.  
  
Great going Bulma! You stupid sea monkey! how is he suppose to love you if your SCREAMING AT HIM?!! She thought bitterly to herself.  
  
"What was that witch..who are you to be talking to me in such a manner. Do you have any clue who the fuck I am!" Vegeta growled turning to face the naked Bulma, yet he wasn't minding her exposure.  
  
Bulma blushed and tried to cover herself up with her arms and hands but it was no use.  
  
"I-I know who you are!.." Bulma said nervously.  
  
"No little one you don't or else you would have had more respect!" Vegeta snorted and threw his cape at her.  
  
"VEgeta! Come on be easy on the girl she just got washed ashore for gods sake! Lighten up will you. By the way ma'am I'm Gohan and this is Prince Vegeta!" Gohan stated turning around now that Vegeta gave Bulma his cape.  
  
Bulma now that she had covered herself, relaxed a bit and smiled at Gohan.  
  
"I'm Bulma Pri-I mean..uh..hehe sorry I kinda lost some memory all I know is my name." Bulma lied pathetically.  
  
"Oh..well do you need help standing?" Gohan asked stepping closer.  
  
"Oh it's quite alright. I think I can handle this" Bulma said attempting to stand on her new pair of legs but failed and fell face first into the sand.  
  
Gohan winced at her fall, and Vegeta merely smirked and chuckled. Bulma heard his chuckle and her face reddened. She never in her whole life got laughed at, everyone knew better or just plain respected her.  
  
"WHAT are YOU laughing at codfish!" Bulma growled, her cerulean eyes flaming.  
  
Vegeta noticed this and smirked even more.  
  
"Oh feisty eh? I'm impressed, yet not intimidated so quit while your ahead bitch!" Vegeta hissed sourly and turned to walk away.  
  
"Bitch!!! I'll give you Bitch you PRICK!! Just wait till I get up!!!" Bulma hissed and again tried to get up, but like before failed.  
  
Gohan watched the two argue and smirked.  
  
Damn they are so much alike! Gohan thought silently to himself.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Fuck face!"  
  
"Whore"  
  
"COD FISH!!!!!"  
  
"BANSHEE!!!"  
  
"That's it I don't have to stay here and take this shit!" Bulma said with her arms crossed sitting on the sand.  
  
"Then by all means STAND and GO!" Vegeta exclaimed, knowning damn well she was having difficulty standing.  
  
"Why you!!!!" Bulma screamed and snorted.  
  
Though Gohan was enjoying himself watching the two verbally tear at each other it was getting late and the kingdom might get curious as to where they had gone.  
  
"HEY YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!" Gohan screamed gaining Vegeta and Bulmas attention.  
  
"Baka! Did you just tell me to shut up!?" Vegeta growled stepping closer to Gohan.  
  
"Uh..hehe..um no I mean yeah I mean no! ARG! Just listen to me Vegeta. I think we should head back it's getting late you know!" Gohan said sheepishly.  
  
"Fine! But tomorrow you're getting the ass whopping of your life!" Vegeta huffed and turned around walking away from the two.  
  
Gohan began to do the same, but was stopped when he heard Bulma stifle a sob. He turned and felt his heart sink. Bulma was still on the sand the moons light beaming on her back as she weeped into her hands. Gohan sighed and walked over to Bulma.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Gohan asked softly.  
  
Bulma looked up from her hands and looked Gohan in the eye. Gohan was amazed of how he recognized those gentle cerulean eyes. He couldn't turn away from her eyes, he gazed into her eyes for a good minute. Bulma felt a bit uncomfortable and decided to turn her head. This brought Gohan from his trance and he smiled.  
  
"Bulma would you like to come back to the kingdom to stay for a while till you can find your home again?" Gohan asked sweetly. Bulma smiled in turn and that hit a nerve in Gohans head.  
  
That smile! Where have I seen it before.I know I've seen it before..but where? Gohan thought.  
  
"That would be great Gohan, but what about the Prince it's obvious he doesn't like me much!" Bulma stated sadly.  
  
"Who Vegeta, ah he's a grouch! Don't really mind him!" Gohan said and laughed. (A/N: your a mean one Mr. Grinch.. listening to GRinch song)  
  
Bulma giggled and tried again to lift to her feet. Gohan tilted his head and raised a brow.  
  
"What's wrong with your legs that you can't stand" Gohan asked innocently.  
  
"Well I guess I uh..forgot how to walk hehe" Bulma stated with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Do you need help?" Gohan deemed with an extended hand.  
  
I thought they would never ask! Bulma thought with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Ok so if your ready let's start moving ok!" Gohan said helping her to her feet.  
  
It was hard for Bulma to stand but thanks to Gohans helpful hand she was able to stand a bit. Gohan helped Bulma all the way to the castle where they were confronted by 2 guards.  
  
"Nappa! Radits! open the gate" Gohan said to the guards.  
  
"Oh look its peep-squeak." Nappa chuckled.  
  
Gohan growled, but kept his cool.  
  
"Oh look what we have here..the peep-squeak brought back a nice piece of meat" Radits purred and reached out a hand to touch Bulma.  
  
Bulma growled and spit on his hand causing Radits to frown and Nappa to chuckle.  
  
"Nasty little one eh? Tell me peep-squeak how do you expect to tame such a wild beast!" Nappa laughed looking Bulma up and down with a smirk.  
  
Bulma caught his eyes as he finally finished examining her almost bare body.  
  
"HEY! Do you mind! And I am NOT a beast! You jerk!" Bulma shouted almost losing her balance, but Gohan held her tight.  
  
"Enough! Get that whore out of here at once" Radits snarled and opened the gate.  
  
"What a bitch!" Bulma heard Nappa say to Radits and they laughed.  
  
Bulma was not use to such disrespect towards her and it made her both sad and angry. Gohan saw the distress in her face expressions as he every once in a while gazed over at her in his arms.  
  
"Hey chin up. Not all of us are like those buffoons!" Gohan said with a smile trying to cheer her up.  
  
Bulma giggled and smiled up at Gohan.  
  
There it is again that smile! Gohan said deep in thought.  
  
Bulma watched as his smile changed to a face of that in deep thought and her smile faded.  
  
"Gohan what is the matter?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
Gohan was still in a trance when he heard her soft voice speak to him.  
  
"Huh?..oh I'm so very sorry Bulma. You just remind me of some one I meet! And I can't shake the feeling that maybe I've meet you before." Gohan told Bulma with a hint of sadness.  
  
Bulma gave him a puzzled stare. Her blue eyes meeting with his coal black ones. Gohan was the first to look away. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I must sound crazy huh? Just never mind" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Bulma studied his features, and it hit her. She remembered him! she saved his life on the night of her visit to the shore. It all made sense now, how he could say she reminded him of someone. To bad she just couldn't say "I saved your life! That's how you remember me!" she couldn't! She was surprised with even her hair a different color he could still recognize her.  
  
"This girl do you remember how she looked?" Bulma asked breaking the silence that formed between the two.  
  
Gohan shocked with her choice of question stared at her with a quirked brow.  
  
"Well she was very, very beautiful!" Gohan started.  
  
Bulma blushed wildly and smiled.  
  
"And she had your smile! And your eyes, yet she had blue hair" Gohan said with a smirk. "To tell you the truth she looked like a goddess" Gohan said daydreaming momentarily about her.  
  
Bulmas blush reddened with his comparison of her to a Goddess.  
  
"Wow, she must have been special huh?" Bulma asked trying to hide her blush.  
  
"Yeah I guess, she was all I could think and talk about for a while, but Vegeta just told me I was being silly and that I would never see her ever again anyways." Gohan said with a small smile and a blush.  
  
Bulma wanted to 'Awe' but she restrained the urge. Instead she leaned into him and smiled her brilliant smile.  
  
"You never know! You can meet her sooner than you think" She whispered.  
  
Gohan rubbed behind his head with one hand and laughed shyly.  
  
"hehe..well I doubt it, but a guy can dream" Gohan said.  
  
The rest of the trip was done in silence. When they finally reached the castle, Bulmas eyes widened. It was just so big and beautiful. It must have been at least 2x bigger than hers, but hey she lived in the sea, it had to have a limit or else it would come out from the surface and be seen by all. Not this one though, this castle had no limit. It had the whole sky to reach. She continued to gawk at it as Gohan smirked and pulled her along.  
  
"First time seeing a castle little one?" Gohan said as they reached the large doors to the castle.  
  
Bulma frowned and shook her head 'No'.  
  
As they entered the castle doors awaiting them standing against a wall was no other than Vegeta. He leaned against a wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his handsome face.(a/n: did I say handsome..what I meant to say was HOT!!, sexy!!!,gorgeous, fine! Etc..)  
  
"What took you idiots so long?" Vegeta asked with a snort, and continued not letting them answer. "My father wishes to see the Onna" was all he said after and started to walk away.  
  
"WAIT!" Bulma called to Vegeta and he stopped.  
  
"What is it Onna I have training to do!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Did you say your father, that makes him the KING right?" Bulma asked.  
  
"hmph it seems you do have some brains, yes he is the king. Although he won't be for long" Vegeta hissed and kept walking.  
  
"Hmph! EwwW! What a grouch, he is sooo stubborn and pig headed" Bulma said disgusted.  
  
Bulma ol' gal what have you got yourself into! Bulma thought nervously.  
  
"Well let's start moving. I will show you your room; then you will get ready to see the King. Oh and by the way if you need anything there will be a servant to tend to your needs." Gohan deemed to Bulma pulling her along.  
  
They then set off to Bulmas new room. They walked up and down halls and Bulma got looks from everyone they passed. They ranged from dirty looks from the women, lustful looks from the men, and angry looks from wives. Gohan noticed the uncomfortable look Bulma had and entwined her fingers in his.  
  
"It will be ok!" He whispered and she sighed.  
  
At last they reached a small wooden door at the end of a hugh hall.  
  
"Is this my room?" Bulma asked pointing to the small door.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry we couldn't find a nicer room it's just that we weren't expecting you and all the other rooms are occupied" Gohan said reaching for the knob of the door.  
  
When the door was open Bulma looked inside. It was pitch black. Gohan leaned Bulma against a wall and walked over to the light switch turning it on. At once the lights turned on and the room was full with bright light. Bulma had to shut her eyes from the sudden change in light and the brightness. But after a minute she became accustom to the glow.  
  
"Well miss Bulma here you go..umm..your room!" Gohan said.  
  
Bulma took in her surroundings rapidly and winced. It was an ordinary small room with chipped white paint and 3 single pieces of furniture: a bed, vanity, and dresser.  
  
"Well it kind of has that homey look to it" Gohan said with a dry chuckle.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"This defiantly needs a Bulma touch" Bulma said proudly with a smirk.  
  
"Its your room you do what you like, I must go now Bulma, Vegeta needs my help when training. A servant will be here soon to help you with anything. Ok bye I will see you around nice meeting you" Gohan said with a wave leaving Bulma alone against the wall.  
  
"ugh! Men!" Bulma murmured to the walls. "Well I don't need any help..i can learn to use these LEGS alone! And that I will do" Bulma said determined.  
  
She swung off the wall and tried her best to stay standing, but fell. She tried again and again. After a while of trying she finally began to get the hang of it and could actually stand straight. Next she strived to walk. With one foot in front of the other she began. Bulma was amazed at how easy this seemed when she put her mind to it, she was walking. She made it no farther than 7 feet from the wall when a young girl with a box came into the room staring at the staggering Bulma.  
  
"Ahem! Ma'am here are your clothes" The servant lady said from behind Bulma.  
  
Bulma jumped from the startle and fell flat on her butt with an 'owff'. When she managed to gather herself she frowned and turned to be confronted with a young girl no older than 15 holding a box. The girl tried to hold back the urge to laugh her head off, and Bulma noticed this.  
  
"Oh this is funny huh!?" Bulma hissed getting to her feet.  
  
The girl now was serious and straightened her posture.  
  
"oh no!!! of course not Ma'am oh I'm sorry! Please don't tell Prince Vegeta or the King..i-i-I didn't mean to honest!" The young servant girl said nervously almost on the brink of crying.  
  
Bulma felt bad for the girl, she was terrified of her. Bulma sighed and stepped over to her slowly, making sure she wouldn't fall again.  
  
"Ahh don't worry I won't tell Prince Pain in the ass any thing" Bulma said smugly.  
  
The servant gasped at Bulmas comment and stepped back a bit.  
  
"Yo-you shouldn't say such things about the Prince..he could have you killed!!" The servant declared.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and frowned.  
  
"Oh please! I don't care. I can't help it if he's a Dirty, No good, stupid- " Bulma began but was cut off as no other than Vegeta stepped into the room with a frown.  
  
"Oh don't let me stop you there Onna. Please continue!!" Vegeta said with a devilish grin.  
  
Bulma smirked and wobbled over to Vegeta. She was now in his face, his warm breath hitting her face.  
  
"No GOOD, STUPID! CODFISH!" Bulma barked.  
  
Vegetas smirk never staggered as he stared into her cerulean eyes. He had to admit he loved her feistiness and their little verbal spars intrigued him to no end. Not only did he enjoy her attitude, he had to admit if even to himself that she was gorgeous. In all his years he had never seen such a appealing creature, even with her hair a mess her clothes torn she was good- looking. He could only remember one other that caught his eye like this one, and that was his savior from the wreck. While he was half way conscious a beautiful blue haired, blue eyed women saved him. When he woke a blue haired girl indeed was there, but she wasn't the same!. He couldn't help but believe that it wasn't Marron if that was her name, he really didn't care much about her.  
  
"HELLO! SHARK BREATH! I'm talking to you!!!" Bulma shouted at Vegeta, shaking him from his spell.  
  
"Hmph would you shut up! And hurry up women, you are to report to the dinning area in 15 minutes and 15 minutes alone! Is that clear!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"And if I don't show up!" she slyly replied with a smirk.  
  
"You don't want to know, believe you me! If you are smart, which I highly doubt you will come!" Vegeta said turning towards the door.  
  
Bulma turned around and crossed her arms with a 'hmph' not facing Vegeta.  
  
"Oh and Onna" Vegeta announced stopping at the door.  
  
Bulma expecting him to apologize turned around with her hands on her hips.  
  
"hn?" She said with a smirk.  
  
"I hope you won't come to dinner dressed like THAT. You look hideous and sluttish!" Vegeta proclaimed with a final grin and walked out.  
  
"ARG! YOU PRICKKKKKK!!!!" Bulma screeched loud enough so that she would be sure he would hear. "Can you believe the nerve of that asshole" Bulma growled walking over to her bed.  
  
"You have some courage lady! No one ever talks to him like that in fear that they would get blasted away" The servant girl said walking over to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah well he doesn't know me! I will not keep quite for some egotistic dick head! Nope NOT ME!" Bulma shouted out of anger.  
  
"Ma'am I'm sorry to change the subject, but you have to get ready for the king." The young girl said presenting Bulma with the box she was carrying.  
  
Bulma took the box in her hand and shook it.  
  
"What's in it?" Bulma said putting down on her lap.  
  
The servant girl looked at Bulma strangely, but brushed it off and grabbed it off her lap.  
  
"Well it's your clothes for tonight" The servant girl said giving the box back to Bulma.  
  
"OooH hehe.ok then thanks! By the way what's your name?" Bulma said again placing the box on her lap so that her attention was to the servant.  
  
"My name!?! you wanna know my name!" The servant girl asked surprised.  
  
"Well yeah DUH! Unless you want me going around calling you Servant or Girl!" Bulma said crossing her legs waiting for her to answer.  
  
"Oh yes that's true, bizarre, but true. My name is Rae Muyo. I was adopted and brought over to this Kingdom as a young child to be a servant for the King" Rae said with her head down blushing.  
  
"Well nice to meet you Rae I'm Bulma!" Bulma said smiling. * * * * Awww a beginning of a beautiful friendship eh? Or is it? Well that's the end of chpt 10 YAY!! I've hit the double digits!! Woohoo!! I'm so happy you guys like my fic so far! Happy, happy, happy!!! Just don't forget to keep reviewing I love those! And keep reading and I'll keep writing! Bye must go to a party I hope they have mosh pits! And rock music or I'm leaving!  
  
Gina: Vegeta are you ready to go?  
  
Vegeta: hmph and where are we going?  
  
Gina: to that damn party my friend invited me to!  
  
Vegeta: women I'm not going!  
  
Gina: and why not?  
  
Vegeta: which reason do you want?  
  
Gina: UGH! Give me 2  
  
Vegeta: how bout I give you all!! BECUZ I DON'T WANT TO! Is the main one! And I have training to do! AND!! I don't want to be around those pathetic morons you call friends!  
  
Gina: hmm..you have a point there..fine! then you can stay and I will stay to and we can have a party of our own ::wink:: ^_^  
  
Vegeta: O.o" 


	11. chpt11

Declaimer: so let me get this straight.I say I don't own DBZ which is basically lying and I don't get sued!! O.O'' what kind of fucked up world do we live in?? that's like blackmail and shit!! (jk) don't sue!!  
  
  
  
::listening to 'It's been a while' by Staind:: I love this song..its kinda sad but has a good melody. Ok so lets talk business here! I'm proud of all my reviewers!! You guys are great! You never let me down and I thank you!! Muchos love to all ya!! OMFG!! My dad turned on R. Kelly yes the rapist and in one of his songs he says and I quote "my panties" LMGDFAO!!! That sick bastard!!! He reminds me of frieza! Anyways to all the people out in Fanfic land.  
  
MERRY JESUS DAY TO ALL!!!!! And a happy new year! ::blows kiss::  
  
VEgeta: Bah-Hum-Bug! ::snorts::  
  
Gina: Hmph..::hits Vegeta upside the head::  
  
Vegeta: OUCH! ::mumbling curses::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh yes that's true, bizarre, but true. My name is Rae Muyo. I was adopted and brought over to this Kingdom as a young child to be a servant for the King" Rae said with her head down blushing  
  
"Well nice to meet you Rae I'm Bulma!" Bulma said smiling.  
  
Rae smiled and turned.  
  
"well Bulma I will leave you to get ready, if there is anything you need from me just give me a holler ok bye." Rae said with a wink and left.  
  
Bulma watched her retreating form with a smile. She then turned to her box and opened it. She gasped at what was in it. She smiled as she took out the beautiful dark spaghetti strap, metallic navy blue dress. It wasn't to fancy, yet very elegant. It was long except for the right side of it was cut off showing off fully her right smooth leg(A/N: imagine Roger Rabbits wifes dress slit but Bulmas dress is blue). The back of the dress was cut low. Her smile grew as she peeked in the box and also saw a pair of high heeled stiletto navy blue shoes.  
  
"All this for me?" Bulma squealed out loud.  
  
She then took her dress and shoes and entered the bathroom to shower and dress up. 20 minutes she came out looking stunning.  
  
"20 minutes ha! a new record.wait 20 ARG! Vegeta said to get ready in 15 minutes..boy am I going to get in trouble" Bulma exclaimed running out the room. As she was running she didn't notice a tall figure around the corner as she turned the corner she ran right into him.  
  
"Owwf! ACK! Damn it! Why don't you watch where your going you dork!" Bulma said getting to her feet.  
  
"Get out my way palace whore" the gruff voice said.  
  
Bulma frowned and looked up to face the rude bastard that dared call her a whore. When she faced him she gulped, but she was still going to give this giant a piece of her mind.  
  
"WHORE pah-lease!" Bulma growled.  
  
"Whatever just move now!!!!!" The man bellowed.  
  
Bulma stuck her nose up and crossed her arms.  
  
"Is this how you treat a lady?" Bulma stated proudly.  
  
"Lady! Ha hardly, you are not a lady! You are a dirty palace whore and if I were you I would move! I have a meeting to attend at the dinning area!" He said snarling at Bulma.  
  
Bulma frowned, but smiled at the mention of the dinning area.  
  
"Did you say dinning area! I'm suppose to be going there now. Can I follow you there?" Bulma asked giving the man her best puppy eye gig.  
  
The man raised a brow and stroked his gotee.  
  
"What do you mean you are suppose to be at the dinning area also!?" The man asked.  
  
"Well I was invited! DUH!!!!" Bulma said with a smirk.  
  
The guy let out a small chuckle then commenced walking. Bulma growled and ran after him trying to keep up.  
  
"You know what you're a big jerk!!!" Bulma said struggling to keep up to the mans pace.  
  
The man looked back at Bulma as she ran over to him with a frown on her face. He smirked and disappeared. Bulma stopped from chasing the man and blinked at the spot where the man once stood.  
  
"What-the-fuck!!!" Bulma said not believing her own eyes.  
  
She blinked a couple more times then stepped into the spot where the man once stood and felt around for a trap door.  
  
"How the hell did he do that??" Bulma asked confused written all over her face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was waiting patiently at the dinning area for the King aswell as their new guest to arrive. Well everyone except Vegeta was waiting patiently. Vegeta was angry that he had to wait in a room with morons in the first place, second he told that women to be here in 15 mintues and 25 minutes later she is no where to be seen. Vegeta's anger rose with every passing second and finally he stood and pounded his fist into the table making the some food fall to the floor.  
  
"That's it I'm waiting any longer! My father and that bitch can rott in hell for all I care I'm leaving!" Vegeta hollered.  
  
Just then K. Vegeta out of the blue appeared in the room. He looked at the people in the room and 'hmphed'. He then took a seat at the head of the table and shot Vegeta a deadly eye.  
  
"Boy! Sit down! You're not going anywhere" K. Vegeta said in a dangerous tone.  
  
Vegeta snorted but nonetheless obeyed his father.  
  
"What took you so long old man?" Vegeta asked with a scowl.  
  
"Damn palace whore was bugging the shit out of me!" Vegeta said bluntly, with no emotion what so ever.  
  
Vegeta frowned.  
  
"So you were out getting your rocks off while we waited for your ass here! What the fuck!!!" Vegeta shouted standing up again.  
  
K. Vegeta scowled and grunted.  
  
"No you idiot! She kept following me around she said she was invited to the dinning area! What a dillustional whore.. she was a fine creature though. Maybe later I will find her and make her pay for her annoyance." K. Vegeta said with a lustful glint in his eye.  
  
Vegeta grunted and sat back down, just then a very tired and mad as hell Bulma busted into the room. Everyone in the room got up from their seats when she entered. She took one look around and snarled she was not in a good mood at all. Her gaze traveled from person to person and stopped at a tall man at the head of the table that looked awfully familiar. At the exact moment K. VEgeta was doing the same. Then it clicked in both their heads.  
  
"YOU!!!!!" The two shouted at each other pointing their fingers at one another.  
  
"You!! The palace whore!" K. Vegeta shouted surprised.  
  
"PALACE WHORE!!! I AM NOT A WHORE!! AND YOU'RE THE JERK!!!!" Bulma bellowed with a frown.  
  
The two stared at each other coldly and the rest of the room stared at them in confusion.  
  
"A JERK? Watch your mouth you bitch! He's the KING!!" Finally a man said standing from his seat.  
  
"The king!!??" Bulma voiced loudly.  
  
"Yes the King wench now have a seat" Vegeta said having enough of this worthless fight.  
  
Bulma snarled at Vegeta but took a seat nevertheless.  
  
"Wait why is this whore here in the first place? I DEMAND SOME ANSWERS!!" K. Vegeta yelled across the table, in turn making Bulma frown and snort at him.  
  
"Like I said before your MAJIESTY! I was invited!" Bulma replied cockily.  
  
"I didn't know of any entertainmet from this whore? Why wasn't I informed?" k. Vegeta said sitting back down.  
  
Everyone shrugged except Vegeta and Gohan.  
  
"M'lord she is no whore, she is Bulma the women we found on the beach and have invited to the palace" Gohan stated nervously.  
  
"AH! The Onna Vegeta spoke of finding on the beach" K. VEgeta said stroking his gotee. "She is very feisty and loud mouthed! I should put her to death for such disrespect" K. Vegeta said with a grunt.  
  
Bulma gulped and sat back in her seat smoothing out her dress. Vegeta noticed Bulmas nervousness and smirked.  
  
"Father your frightening the little Onna" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Bulma 'hmphed' and crossed her arms over her chest. K. Vegeta grinned and turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Son, have you grown fancy of the girl?" K. Vegeta uttered with a devilish crooked smile.  
  
Vegeta sneered at his father and turned the other cheek. K. VEgeta laughed and faced Bulma once again.  
  
"So tell me girl. Why should I keep you here nonetheless spare your life?" K. Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Bulma smiled at this and stood up, giving the men in the room the chance to see her in her dress. When the men, including Vegeta got a eye full of what she was wearing they gawked. Vegeta had only seen Bulma in a cape and now that he saw her dressed up, let's just say he liked what he saw. All the men trances were distrupted when Bulma finally spoke.  
  
"Well your majesity, the reason being is because i-ca-" Bulma began but was cut off by the king standing aswell.  
  
"Girl you can stay!" He said and left the room.  
  
The Kings royal advisor looked Bulma over, snorted then followed the King.  
  
He chased the King down the hall leaving Bulma alone with the warriors. Bulmas feet shifted beneath her as she stared at all the men looking at her as if she was the main course of a dinner. She slowly and nervously inched to down in her chair again taking her spoon in hand and placing the utensil in her bowl of soup, then bringing it to her lips taking in the warm liquid. The room was silent, save for the sound of Bulma slurping on the soup ever so gently. Eventually then men also took a seat grabbing their eating utensil in hand and eating much to Bulmas relief. Bulma let out a small sigh of relief and continued to eat, just then a irritable sound came from the side of her making her cringe. She looked over and the male sitting beside her was not eating his food, but stuffing it down his throat. Bulma gagged, then she heard more of the same noise erupting from every male in the room. They were eating like animals, more food got on themselves and the table than in their mouths. Bulma disgusted, put down her spoon and sat up gaining the attention of the men once more.  
  
"Excuse me but do you men mind!" Bulma exclaimed with a frown, her stomach churning from the mere sight of it all.  
  
The over grown children looked at one another and shrugged tand resumed their obtrosious eating. Bulma scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. She hoped that the Prince didn't eat in such a manner, with this in mind she glanced over at the Prince who was eating just as poorly. She sighed with disappointment and sat down in her seat deciding to just ignore them all together, it had been working till a soggy piece of bread hit her square on the forehead falling after into her soup. Bulma glared down at the pastry in her food, her eyes closed in frustration and her eye brows twitched. She had to keep her hands at her side in fear that she would deck one of the warriors. The warrior responsible for the "Bread Accident" laughed devilishly.  
  
"And WHAT is so funny you over grown TUNA!" Bulma growled sitting up and throwing her napkin on the table.  
  
Vegeta and the other people in the area had stopped eating due to Bulmas rant and sat comfortably watching as Bulmas temper rose.  
  
"And another thing!" Bulma screeched now addressing everyone in the room. "You gentlemen! All have terrible, no horrendious, no no! APPALING table manners! And you Vegeta! Should be at most ashamed!" Bulma hissed sitting back down at her seat folding the napkin that she threw down earlier.  
  
Gohan looked over at Vegeta, whom wore his classic scowl. Silence once again filled the spaceous room.  
  
"And YOU have more class?" Vegeta finally spat cracking the stillness.  
  
"Yes I do! as a matter of fact! I am exactly what you .you..men! need around here!" Bulma announced folding her legs while looking at Vegeta.  
  
"Oh is that right!" Vegeta said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yes" Bulma answered. "To be frank I am what you men need despratly!"  
  
"And how are you wench! Going to do that will make a difference?" Vegeta questioned placing his feet on the table.  
  
Bulma frowned at his gesture, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Well first I will teach you gentlemen and I use that word freely! Manners." Bulma stated with a fiendish chuckle.  
  
Vegeta smirked and put his feet down sitting up right in his large custoned chair.  
  
"Foolish girl! You cannot teach an old dog new tricks!" Vegeta implied, followed by an irruption of laughter from the men in the room.  
  
"We will see! Well Your Majesty! If I have your approval I would like to try!" Bulma mocked with a grin.  
  
"Very well Onna!" Vegeta breathed. "Though I doubt any thing will come from this!"  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded to Vegeta, she then turned to the men in the room who all seemed irritated with the whole idea and smirked.  
  
"Ok so let's begin shall we!" Bulma declared cheerfully  
  
* * * * * * A/N: So there you have it my holiday gift to you!! A chpt from the bottom of my heart! I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! And wish everyone a great holiday! Bye.  
  
Gina: now let's all join in for a Christmas song..YAY..and a one a two a three..  
  
WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPP---  
  
Vegeta: WOMEN. FOOD. NOW!!!!!!  
  
Gina: UGH! VE-GE-TA!!! You know you messed up our song!  
  
Vegeta: Oh..i did..oh my goodness! ::smirk::  
  
Gina: Aww its ok..  
  
Vegeta: HA! Like I give a flying Fuck! That song is gay!  
  
Gina: VEGETA!!!!!!! Fine! Then why don't we sing a song you like!  
  
Vegeta: No! Vegeta Prince of ALL Saiyans, the most powerful race ever to live will NOT..sing gay Christmas songs! It's just not normal!  
  
Gina: Goku does it!  
  
Vegeta: Goku is a dumbass!  
  
Gina: oh right you got a point there! But com'on Vegeta don't be a grinch!, a scrooge! ::puppy eyes::  
  
Vegeta: ::rolling eyes:: Hmph..whatever fine! Just leave me alone!  
  
Gina: YAY!! ::hugs Vegeta:: Ok so new song..::thinking:: AHA!!! I got one!!  
  
Vegeta: Woopie! ::snorts::  
  
Gina: Oh hush up and sing along if you people know the lyrics. a one a two and a three.  
  
Grandma got run over by a reindeer Walking home from our home x-mas eve You can say there is no such thing as santa, but as for me and grandpa we believe..  
  
Gina:EVERYBODY!  
  
She been drinking to much egg nog And we begged her not to go But she forgot her medication And she staggered out the door into the snow..  
  
Vegeta: Hey this is kinda..nice..i like it!  
  
When we found x-mas morning At the scene of the attack She had hoof prints on her forehead And incriminated claw marks on her back  
  
Vegeta: Yeah..i like it..  
  
VegetaSinging: Yeah yeah! REMIX FT. Supa saiyan Prince!  
  
Kakkarot got blasted over by my KI blast Walking past me one normal day.. You can say Kakkarrot is not a moron.. But as for me and Gina we believe..  
  
Gina: Err..ok nice one Vegeta..  
  
EVERYBODY:  
  
Kakkarot got blasted over by my KI blast Walking past me one normal day.. You can say Kakkarrot is not a moron.. But as for me and Gina we believe..  
  
Hmph yeah yeah merry weakling Christmas you pathetic humans.now go home before I blast you all!!!  
  
Note: I wrote this on Christmas day but wasn't able to post!  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{SapphireAngel}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rose Tattoo/ 


	12. chpt12

Declaimer: What is the matter with stoopid declaimers.I mean HELLO!! Of course I don't own DBZ!! Or else I would be rich, famous and have a house full of VEGETA statues both clothes and nakey! Hehehe..  
  
Okedoke so here we go my new chpt I hope you guys like it!! Thank you to my reviewers and get ready for chpt 12!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok so let's begin shall we!" Bulma declared cheerfully.  
  
Vegeta growled but then just went back to eating his meal.  
  
Bulma raised a brow at Vegeta, but just shrugged it off.  
  
"Ok lesson one A FORK!!!!" Bulma said sarcasitically waving a fork in the mens face.  
  
"Stupid woman we know what a fork is!" One man called and the other men cheered in return.  
  
"I'm NOT SAYING YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS NOW HUSH AND LISTEN TO ME WILL YA!!" Bulma shouted with her hands on her feminine hips.  
  
All the warriors silenced as Bulmas frowned deepened.  
  
"I'm going to teach you MEN how to use a fork properly! Got it..now you take a fork and place it comfortably in your hand then you put it to the plate, scoop up food, then bring the fork slowly to your mouth and eat the food WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!!" Bulma snorted demonstrating each step herself for the gentlemen.  
  
The men watched in 'awe' as not one piece of food fell from either the fork or her mouth. Bulma grabbed a tissue and wiped the corners of her small mouth gently.  
  
"And THAT is how you use a fork PROPERLY. See how I got more food IN my mouth rather than on the table!!" Bulma stated.  
  
Vegeta who stopped eating to watch this women "teach" his fellow warriors to use a simply utensil smirked at Bulmas vigorousness.  
  
She is quiet a Onna. She is like no other female I've ever met! She is wild spirited, disrespectful, loud, arrogant and not to bad to look at. If she wasn't so weak, she would have made a fine Sayian. Hmph! What am I saying! I can't start thinking like this NOT about her NOT about any female they are all enigmas! My training is my top priority!  
  
With that in mind he continued eating, yet from time to time he would sneak a glance over at Bulma.  
  
"Ok good you guys are doing ..uh..pretty well hehe" Bulma said with a sweat drop as she looked on as the men still ate like slobs.  
  
"umm maybe we should move on to knives!" Bulma exclaimed with a nervous chuckle.  
  
20 mintues later Bulma smiled as she survey the improvement in the mens eating behavior. She stood at the head of the table with a triumphed smirk.  
  
"Well let's wrap it up guys! I'm proud of you all" Bulma acknowledged with a wink.  
  
All the men blushed, even if slightly. Vegeta sat back in his seat observing the whole ordeal the whole time and 'hmphed'. Bulma turned her head and came face to face with a fiendish looking Vegeta.  
  
"And what is YOUR problem, you said you didn't want to learn right!? What now you're jealous that they have manners and you don't! are you ready to say that you want lessons two" Bulma asked.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself wench! I do not need some lessons from some bitch we found on the beach!" Vegeta said bitterly.  
  
Bulma winced from the bitterness, but stood firm.  
  
"Fine then be a JERK! I swear get a life!" Bulma hissed while rolling her blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta growled then left the room heading to his living quarters to train. Bulma sighed at this rate she would be sea foam for sure!. Bulma sadly turned her attention back to the people in the room and gave them a small smirk.  
  
"What a grouch!" Bulma said and left the room herself.  
  
She got no farther than 2 doors down when she heard a familiar voice call to her.  
  
"Bulma!! Bulma! Wait up!" Gohan called to Bulma.  
  
Bulma stopped and turned.  
  
"Hey Gohan! That was a good job you did in there by the way. You held the fork like a pro" Bulma cheered with a wide smile.  
  
Gohan blushed wildly.  
  
"Wh-why th-thank you Bulma!" Gohan stuttered rubbing the back of his head.  
  
Bulma smiled, but it didn't last.  
  
"Hey why does Vegeta hate me?" Bulma asked sadly.  
  
"Vegeta doesn't HATE you! He is just not use to being challenged and boy do you challenge him!" Gohan replied with a laugh.  
  
"oh" Bulma said bluntly and continued walking.  
  
Gohan stopped laughing and watched as Bulma unhappily walked away. He was about to call her again, but decided against it. With a heavy sigh, and slumped shoulders he two walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma entered her dark room and switched on her light. The moons light casketed through her window and blanketed her bed. Sluggishly Bulma strolled over to her bed. When she reached it she threw herself upon its soft quilts. She cuddled up with the pillow provided for her and smiled.  
  
"Ah! this feels good!" Bulma stated giggling. As she laid in the bed she stared up at the white ceiling, and closed her eyes.  
  
Vegeta.I will make you love me the way I love you..you can bet on that! Bulma thought as she drifted into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta trained non-stop in his room since he got in. He boxed, kicked and attacked imaginary enemies. He trained harder than he had in a long time, and this surprised him. With sweat dripping from his face and body he slowly walked over to the shower and turned it on.  
  
"hmph after a shower I will continue my training. I must full fill my destiny of becoming the Legendary one!" Vegeta exclaimed and stepped in the shower.  
  
The shower was just what he needed; it relaxed his tense muscles, and calmed his shot nerves. He allowed the water to just stream down his face and chest. An hour later he emerged from the shower in a pair of black boxers. Steadily he marched over to his large bed and slump into it. He first entered his room at 11:00, it was 1:30 when he finally rested and fell to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was useless Bulma just couldn't sleep. She had awaken early and had struggled to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Bulma tossed and turned in her bed trying to get comfortable, yet just couldn't. Finally after trying numerous times Bulma gave up and sat up in bed. She looked around her room it was not that dark out. It was close to sunrise. She frowned while getting up and walked lazily to her window; the ocean was big, blue and beautiful from where she stood.  
  
"The Ocean how I miss it..have I done the right thing by becoming a human?" Bulma murmured to herself aloud and rested her head in the palm of her hands.  
  
The sun then began to rise as she gazed out into the world she had never before paid mind to. The sun was a purplish-red and its rays though dim were magical. Its ray reflected off the surface of the sea making a beautiful picture. Then it came to her, her question was answered.  
  
"How lovely the sunrise is from up here! I guess it was worth it after all.and to be with Vegeta even if he doesn't love me is worth it" Bulma exclaimed and strolled out her room in just a sheer powder blue nightgown Rae had left for her.  
  
As she walked through the gigantic halls of the palace she found herself becoming more and more curious of this dwelling. Her mind was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the man walking her way until she knocked right into him.  
  
"OUCH! HEY WATCH IT BUDDY!!" Bulma retorted with a snarl.  
  
"Hmph so the little wench is up! Why aren't you in your fucking room?" K. Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma gulped and looked the King in the eye, her cerulean meeting his coal eyes.  
  
"I couldn't sleep! Besides is it a crime for me to look around I mean sheesh!" Bulma snorted placing one arm on her hip the other hung at her side.  
  
K. Vegeta raised a brow and smirked. Bulma frowned, because she had no idea what he was so happy about till it came to mind that she was merely in a sluttish powder blue PJ nightgown. When she finally realized what he was smirking at she threw her arms around herself in an attempt to hide her exposed body.  
  
"You PERV!!" Bulma screeched and stormed away from the King blushing uncontrollably.  
  
The King watched her departure amused. He then continued on his way to where he was going to.  
  
Fine pair of stems she has! He thought to himself with a chuckle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a day and a half since Princess Bulma went missing and the Kingdom was in woe. Every last sea creature searched high and low for the missing Bulma but all came back empty handed.  
  
"Your majesty we could not locate the Princess in the laboratory" A servant exclaimed to K. Briefs with a bow.  
  
The King was to deeply in thought to even acknowledge the servants presence. The servant sighed and with another bow dismissed himself.  
  
Oh Bulma where could you have gone? Where? K. Briefs deemed silently in his head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Chichi we have been searching for a whole minute and still haven't found Bulma and I'm getting hungry!!" Goku whined rubbing his stomach.  
  
Chichi growled at Goku and swam past him.  
  
"Chi wait!! WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID!!" Goku called chasing after Chichi.  
  
Chichi kept swimming in spite of Goku calling for her. A day and a half Bulma has been missing and Chichi was growing more worried by the second.  
  
What if she is hurt? Or in dyer need of help?? Chichi thought biting her nails.  
  
"I can't give up hope. If Bulma is out there I will find her!" Chichi said determination glinting in her eyes.  
  
* * * * * BULMA ISN'T THERE CHICHI DUH!!!! Damn Chichi hmph..well that's the end of chpt 12. It took me a while to write but I still got it done! And I would like to thank my glorious reviewers who made it all possible!! ::claps:: ::whistles:: ::cheers:: ::howls:: OK OK ENUFF!!!!! Damn! No one ever gives me that much stuff when I do something!! ::pouts:: ::whining::. So hey keep up the great reviews and continue to read! That is all I ask from you ppl!!! I DON'T ASK FOR BLOOD, OR A HEART, OR KIDNEY TRANSPLANT ONLY THAT YOU REVIEW AND READ MY FIC!! IT'S MADE FOR YOU GUYS! SO READ!!!!!!!!! Well tata4now!  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{SapphireAngel}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Shazzmonkey/ Shenza/ Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rose Tattoo/ Princess Geta/ Risingindeed/ Angelbabe14/ GoldenRuler/ 


	13. chpt13

Declaimer: Ok I'll be right back..::runs to adoption center:: Ok back!!!! ::shows adoption papers:: I JUST ADOPTED DBZ!!!!!  
  
  
  
And where back with another chpt!!! ::crowd cheers:: Does any body wanna buy a vowel?? ::silence:: a constant?? ::silence:: uh..any body wanna buy a snickers bar? ::crowd cheers:: ok then what about this chpt? ::silence:: O.O"" uhh..ok..Snicker bars it is!! YAY!!!  
  
Note: I am soooooo sorry for the delay in updates! I had lost my disk! The one in which I save all my chpts when I write them so I couldn't update but thank Jebus Chris I found it when I was cleaning my dresser it was in my poem book! LOL! The last place I would have thought to look! Well I would like to first off thank ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! That gave me such wonderful support all the way! You guys are just soo great! Can't say how happy to have ya guys reading my fic! ..ECK now im getting all mushy! Lemme stop now b4 I start thanking my mom and dad for giving birth to me or sumtin like that! ECK!! ACK!!! .so with no further ado chpt 13  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't give up hope. If Bulma is out there I will find her!" Chichi said determination glinting in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma continued to wander the endless halls of the large palace. Every corner was a surprise; one corner held the kitchen, the next a ball room, next a music room, a garden, an archery, etc. One room is specific that caught her eye was a huge laboratory. She looked from side to side and determined the coast was clear. Bulma hesitated before going in. As she entered the lab her eyes widened, it was wonderful.  
  
"Wow!" was all Bulma could manage to utter as she glanced over all the wonderful scientic instruments. "This is great!" Bulma cheered.  
  
Bulma happily walked all around the lab examining all the items. Memories of her lab at home came to mind, but were quickly forgotten. Suddenly the door to the lab busted open and Bulma jumped back.  
  
"What are you doing in here?! This is the private lab of the royal family no whores allowed!!" A tall well build man said slowly advancing on Bulma.  
  
What is up with everyone thinking I'm a WHORE!!!! Bulma thought darkly.  
  
"I'm NOT a whore! And I was just looking around I didn't touch any thing" Bulma stated backing away.  
  
"Oh really then what is that your wearing your school uniform?! You look pretty whorish to me" the large man declared backing Bulma up against a table.  
  
The man smirked when he saw the fear in Bulmas face. He then raised a hand, and Bulma closed her eyes thinking he was going to strike her instead he brushed it against her cheek.  
  
"I've never seen you around before are you new?" He asked brushing his large hand against her face. "You are quite a beauty!" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Bulma shuddered from the closeness of the man.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing?" She stuttered afraid to know the answer.  
  
"I just want to here you scream little one!" He replied and grabbed Bulma by the hair and throwing her to the ground.  
  
Bulma fell to the ground on her ankle. She cried in angst and held her ankle in her hand. The man walked over to Bulma, knelt beside her and took her face in his hands. Her red blurry eyes full of tears looked into his cold, dark, malicious eyes and gasped. The tears continued to flow as he grabbed a hand full of her gown and tore it clean off her chest exposing her bra. She began to cry more as every last bit of dignity was being torn from her in front of her own eyes-and there was nothing Bulma Briefs could do about it. Just then a loud crash was heard and both Bulma and the man turned there heads towards the door where an angry Vegeta stood, his hands clenched to his side.  
  
"What is the meaning of this??" Vegeta hissed loudly.  
  
"VEGETA HELP!" Bulma screamed holding up her gown with one hand.  
  
The man grunted and turned back to Bulma. Bulma sniffled and held out a hand for Vegeta to help, just then the man back handed Bulma and she went flying into a near by wall.  
  
"SHUT UP WHORE!" The man shouted at Bulma.  
  
Bulma laid in the corner holding her face, weeping uncontrollably her face drenched in salty tears. Vegeta watched on in horror as he saw this man strike the Onna, and something in him snapped. His power level unknowingly began to rise, and the veins on his forehead bulgded. The large man stared at Vegeta as his power grew, and he gulped.  
  
"M-M'l-M'lord is there something wrong? Is it the whore would you like me to get rid of her?" The man asked nervously.  
  
"You idiot she is not a whore! How dare you strike her..have you no PRIDE!!" Vegeta bellowed nearing the man.  
  
"My Prince.I thought she was a whore an-" The man begun was cut short as a KI blast headed his way and hit him straight through his chest cavity. The man fell to the floor clutching his chest.  
  
"Pri-Prince! Wh-" The man said in between spatting blood.  
  
"hmph Maybe you ougta get that checked.in the next dimension!" Vegeta snarled and blasted the remains of the man until nothing was left but the wind.  
  
Vegeta dusted his hands and smirked. His gaze then turned to the corner where Bulma sat crying. His face expression stiffened. He hadn't seen a person cry since his mother died all those years ago. It was strange to him and made him feel uneasy, and so he handled it the way he would handle any other situation. Vegeta style.  
  
"Woman stop your blabbering and get up!" Vegeta said with his arms crossed he said it not bitterly but more like uneasily.  
  
Bulma ignored Vegeta and commenced to blubber. Vegeta's frown deepened and he walked over to Bulma standing above her.  
  
"woman stop this!" he hollared.  
  
Bulma for a second stopped crying and looked not at Vegetas face rather she looked at his feet that were in front of her.  
  
"Leave me alone"Bulma whispered very very softly.  
  
Vegeta couldn't make out a word she said.  
  
"what?" Vegetas asked in a mean tone.  
  
Bulmas eyes darkened. She then stood up walked in front of Vegeta so that they were face to face, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!..leave me aloooonnee!!" Bulma cried pounding her fist against his chest.  
  
Vegeta was shocked that she would attempt to hit him.He grunted and grabbed her wrist in his hands as to stop her. When her wrist were locked she tried kicking him all while crying. Vegeta was surprised this little woman would put up a fight, and in addition he admired it. He smirked as he brought her to him. He held her by her shoulders to calm her down, and it worked. Bulma little by little calmed down till she was only stiffling.  
  
"Onna are you going to stop this none sense now? or do I have to tie your ass to a chair?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.  
  
Bulma barked one final curse word then was at ease.  
  
"I want to go to my room!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"What were you doing out of your room anyways onna? you shouldn't be wandering around this place un accompianied." Vegeta stated calmly.  
  
"I couldn't sleep..and I uh wanted to get a ..glass of water!?" Bulma lied with a nervous laugh.  
  
Vegeta raised a brow in curiosity.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever I think you better go back to bed!" Vegeta said.  
  
"It's too late now I'm awake and full of energy how bout I start breakfast? After I change" Bulma asked rolling up her sleeves she was already use to the custom of her making breakfast in the morning.  
  
Vegeta blinked, and watched as Bulma walked out the room and head towards the kitchen.  
  
" what a strange creature!Well at least she knows her place as a slave!" Vegeta declared.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!" Bulma screamed from a few feet away from the door.  
  
"So!" Vegeta voiced walking out the room as well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After changing into something decent which consisted of a long white summer dress that was cut low in the back showing off her back and a pair of white sandals; she headed to the kitchen. The kitchen was huge as she stepped in. she looked from side to side examining the room completely. She had to admit her kitchen was bigger, but this was huge also.  
  
"Woman hurry up and cook I'm starving!" Vegeta said sitting in a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
Bulma growled, but then smiled as she watched him put his arms behind his head and smirk at her.  
  
I wonder if this is how it's going to be when we are married? Bulma thought to her self with a girlish giggle and a bright blush.  
  
"Woman!!!! I'm starving!" Vegeta boomed breaking Bulmas daydream state.  
  
"Oh, sorry yes of course..hmmm now where is the seed weed and algae??" Bulma said walking to the cupboards and opening them one by one looking for the needed ingredients.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma questionably and sat up straight in his seat.  
  
"Women we don't have sea weed and algae what the fuck do you need those shits for?" Vegeta asked seriously curious as to why she would need such peculiar ingredients.  
  
Bulma look intently at Vegeta as if he was stupid. Vegeta felt uncomfortable under her stare so he growled and turned his face.  
  
"For breakfast silly!" Bulma stated as if everyone should know.  
  
Vegeta gagged and quirked both his eyebrows.  
  
"Woman be serious! Why are you looking for those bizarre things?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I am being serious Vegeta for breakfast. Why are you allergic or something?" Bulma asked concerned.  
  
"WHAT!!! I will NOT eat that crap!!!!" Vegeta bellowed feeling a knot grow in his stomach just from the thought.  
  
Bulma blinked a couple of times, then frowned.  
  
"VE-GE-TA!! Don't say that until you taste it!! It's very good especially if I make it! Back at home people use to come from all around to have at least one serving!" Bulma stated proudly.  
  
"Well those people were idiots! I will not eat it and that's final!" Vegeta exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Suit yourself! Starve you jerk!" Bulma shouted a little hurt that some one would actually turn done her food. "You don't know what your missing!" she added and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Just then Gohan walked into the kitchen with a smile.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, Hi Bu-" Gohan started but then was interrupted.  
  
"Gohan!!!!!" Bulma yelled happily and ran over to him giving him a big hug, in turn making Gohan blush. "Your just the person I was hoping to see!!!" she concluded clinging to him and smiling like crazy.  
  
"Really??" Gohan stated blushing.  
  
"Yeah you see I was being kind enough to make VEGETA here breakfast but he won't try my special dish!!" Bulma pouted sticking out her lower lip for emphases. "So I was thinking if you would?? PLEASE!!" she begged batting her long luscious eye lashes.  
  
"Uhh.well I guess I could bu-" he stated but was cut off as Bulma threw him into a chair.  
  
"GREAT!!!" Bulma said with a smile. "Now all I need are the ingredients! Hmmmm.." Bulma uttered more to herself than to anyone else.  
  
Gohan shot Vegeta a look thinking maybe he could help him out, but Vegeta merely rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bulma what are these ingredients you need?" Gohan asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
Bulma shot him a mean look and he stopped leaning and sat correctly in his seat.  
  
"Well I need algae and sea weed" Bulma said movng over to the fridge to take out juice.  
  
"Oh algae and sea weed that should be simple..wait WHAT!!!!! SEA WEED, ALGAE!! BULMA ARE YOU SERIOUS?????" Gohan shouted falling back in his chair onto the ground.  
  
"What is so surprising?? Don't you guys eat sea weed? Or algae?" Bulma asked bent over looking in the fridge giving the two men a nice view of her butt.  
  
Nice ass! Both Vegeta and Gohan thought to themselves.  
  
When Bulma emerged from the fridge she had a cartoon of V8 splash "Vegetable splash". When she faced the men it was as if they were day dreaming. She raised a thin brow and walked over to the table.  
  
"Uh Vegeta? Gohan?" Bulma asked waving a small hand in their face.  
  
It was Vegeta who came out the trance first. When he regained his posture he frowned at the hand that was waving in his face.  
  
"Would you cut that shit out dammit!!" Vegeta growled swapping away her hand.  
  
"Well excuse me!! You guys were day dreaming!" Bulma snorted and walked over to the kitchen sink.  
  
Just then Gohan snapped back to reality.  
  
"Hn? Where am i?" Gohan asked wiping a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"eh? You don't remember?" Bulma questioned confused.  
  
"Ohh I remember now.hehehe" Gohan laughed.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes then placed her hands on her hips and glared at Gohan.  
  
"So are you going to get me those ingredients or not??" Bulma snorted.  
  
"uhh I guess" Gohan answered unsurely.  
  
Bulmas face brightened and she winked at Gohan.  
  
"Thanks Gohan! And when you get back with them I will start breakfast okedoke!. For now I will go take a bath" Bulma declared and left.  
  
"She's something huh? I've never meet a woman like her! She can be as scary as you at times Vegeta." Gohan implied with a smirk.  
  
"Hmph. Only thing scary about her is her face! And her attitude is unacceptable!!" Vegeta growled with a light frown.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and smirked while walking to the kitchen door.  
  
"You know you wouldn't have her any other way. Her attitude is just like yours and that's why you guys are always arguing!!" Gohan stated and left.  
  
Vegeta simply 'hmped' and strolled out the kitchen as well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan walked up and down the beach shore searching for sea weed. It was more difficult to find than he first thought. It took him at least 20 mintues to find just the sea weed.  
  
"I got the sea weed. Now where the hell do I find the fucking algae!" Gohan asked aloud searching high and low.  
  
Then it came to him.  
  
"UGH! DUH Gohan in the water!" Gohan said hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
Gohan then headed towards the water.  
  
"I guess I got to go in to retrieve the algae!" Gohan pouted and took off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his gray boxers.  
  
And with a last breath he dived in. Gohan swam all over, occasionally coming up for his breath then dive back in. Finally he found what he was looking for and came to the surface. With the icky algae in his hand he got out the water, picked up his clothes and threw them over his left shoulder.  
  
"I CAN'T believe she wants me to EAT this!!!!" Gohan stated disgusted and started to walk to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was in his room training when his tummy growled.  
  
"Fuck! I'm starving. When is that woman going to cook!!!!" Vegeta voiced throwing one last punch. "I can't get any good training done on a empty stomach. I will go find that Onna then drag her by her purple hair to the kitchen. She will cook for me or else I will blast her!!"  
  
With that said Vegeta grunted and left in search of Bulma.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma was still wandering around the castle. She had already visited 23 rooms and still was only on the first and second floor.  
  
"This is great!!! This place has such wonderful things." Bulma exclaimed happily.  
  
Just when she was turning the corner she didn't notice a bump in the red carpet and tripped. She almost fell face first on the floor, yet instead she fell into a pair of strong arms they were also wet.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I tripped" Bulma cried holding her head low in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh hey Bulma it's ok" The man stated.  
  
Bulma looked up and came face to face with Gohan.  
  
"GOHAN!!" Bulma shouted hugging him. "I'm sorry..hehehe I can be clumsy" Bulma concluded with a blush.  
  
"it's alright Bulma no damage done" Gohan declared breaking the hug and handing Bulma the algae and sea weed.  
  
"Yay!! You got them. Thanks Gohan you're the best!!" Bulma shouted and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran off to the kitchen.  
  
Gohan stood in the same spot stroking the spot where he had received Bulmas kiss.  
  
"Yo-your-We-welco-me!!" Gohan murmured smiling wildly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta had been searching for a while and was getting fed up of coming up empty handed. Just then a guard was walking by in the direction of his daily post.  
  
"Your Majesty!" The guard said bowing at Vegeta then continued walking.  
  
Vegeta 'hmped'.  
  
"Yo wait!" Vegeta voiced.  
  
The guard stopped in his tracks and turned to Vegeta scratching his head.  
  
"Ye-yes your majesty?" The guard asked a bit afraid.  
  
"Have you seen a purple hair woman around?" Vegeta questioned his back turned to the man.  
  
"Umm..No sir I haven't" The guard asked a little more relaxed.  
  
Vegeta was silent for a while then he turned to the guard with a smirk.  
  
"Wrong answer" Vegeta said bluntly and formed a KI ball.  
  
The guard blinked.  
  
"...hn.Wh---- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was all the guard said before he was swallowed in a KI blast.  
  
Vegeta dusted off his hands then walked away. Suddenly he felt a familiar KI and flew towards it.  
  
"heh I got you now Onna" he stated as he flew. * * * * * And that's all folks, Enough, done, go home, no more to see here! But before you go REVIEW!!!! after you REVIEW!! ::wink wink:: Then GET THE HELL OUT!!!! Muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!. Note: The Reviewer of the week changes every Monday! So if you want to become the reviewer of the week just..REVIEW!!!!!! and maybe YOU can be the next ...  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Rose-Tattoo}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ 


	14. SONG FIC CHPT

Declaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ THERE!!!! And I don't own "My all" by Mariah shit I don't even like that kind of music I listen to rock!  
  
Fuck man!!! I'm a bit pissed off I had this chpt ALLL written out then my FUCKING GOD FORESAKEN DICK OF A COMPUTER FROZE RESUTLING IN ME LOOSING IT!! ARGGGGGGGGGG!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooo pissed off!! I can't believe it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Anyways this chpt is a type of song fic kind crap don't ask why I choose this song..cuz in truth I have NO idea heheh it just came to mind!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"heh I got you now Onna" he stated as he flew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma who had made her way to the kitchen was happily gathering her ingredients to prepare for breakfast. Gohan was sitting at his seat nervous to eat his meal, though he wouldn't let Bulma know that.  
  
"Gohan, breakfast is ready where is Vege-" Bulma started but was silenced as the kitchen doors swung open with the greatest of strength and in strolled Vegeta.  
  
"Woman! I have found you! Now get me FOOD!!!" Vegeta ordered and sat near Gohan.  
  
"Hmph Vegeta do you really think you can storm in here and ORDER ME around!?" Bulma asked frowning.  
  
"Precisely" Vegeta answered with a sly smirk.  
  
Bulma sighed and gathered 3 plates in her hands and brought them over to the table. She placed each of their plates of food in front of them. Both Vegeta and Gohan stared at their plate with disgust. Bulma smiled at her plate and grabbed her fork and knife. She put the knife and fork to the algae omelete and cut a piece. Afterwards she popped the piece in her mouth and chewed. Vegeta and Gohan watched Bulma in astonishment. Bulma was in the process of swallowing when she felt the men eyes on her.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked and swallowed her food. "ok now you guys try it!" Bulma implied pushing their plates closer to them.  
  
"No!" Vegeta exclaimed turning his nose up in dismay.  
  
"Ugh! Why not?" Bulma asked angrily.  
  
"NO!" Vegeta bellowed once more.  
  
Bulma scowled, and turned to Gohan.  
  
"You'll try it wont you Gohan?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
Gohan jumped up in his seat. He looked from Vegeta to Bulma then back at Vegeta. Vegeta merely rolled his coal black eyes.  
  
"Uh..uh..well..umm..i guess uh Bulma" Gohan stuttered sitting back in his seat.  
  
"GREAT!! Here try the sea weed pancakes!" Bulma said passing him some pancakes.  
  
Gohan gazed at the plate in front of him and held back the urge to gag. He slowly picked up his fork and chopped off a piece of it and brought it to his lips. He hesitated at first but then gradually opened his mouth and brought the fork of food in his mouth so that it was between his top and bottom teeth. He held it there then let it fall into his mouth. Bulma smiled and Vegeta gagged. Gohan held it in his mouth he didn't chew nor swallow, it just floated.  
  
"Iwt's whilly goowd Buwlma!!" Gohan stated trying to not swallow it and talk at the same time.  
  
Bulma frowned and got up from her seat. She then casually strolled around the table to his side.  
  
"Well Gohan how would you know if you haven't .SWALLOWED IT!!!" Bulma yelled hitting Gohan on his back.  
  
Gohans eyes widened as the contents in his mouth rapidly began to travel down his throat. He grasped his throat tightly with his two hands and fell to the ground rolling around while holding his esophagus. Bulma jumped back and gaped in horror as Gohan did this. Even though she was angry at Gohan at the moment she was more concerned.  
  
"OM MY GOODNESS!!! VEGETA HELP HIM!! HE'S CHOKING!!" Bulma screeched clinging to Vegetas arm.  
  
Vegeta looked on as Gohan rolled on the floor like a chicken without a head and chuckled.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked when she heard him chuckle. When she realized what he was chuckling at she slapped him on the arm. "You asshole HE'S Choking do you need me to spell it out for ya??" Bulma scolded at Vegeta with a frown.  
  
Vegeta sighed and began to get up. Just then Gohan got to his feet and sat at the table.  
  
"Gohan?" Bulma asked releasing her hold on Vegeta. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine!" Gohan said as if it was nothing.  
  
"Ok that's good now answer me this!" Bulma begun, and stopped so that Gohan could focus on her. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?!?!?!" She screeched.  
  
"Yes enlighten the women..i need a good laugh!" Vegeta said smugly.  
  
Gohan shot him an icy glare. Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Yeah Gohan! ENLIGHTEN ME!!!!!" Bulma growled slowly advancing on him.  
  
"Well.uh.ididn'twanttoswallowit AHEM!" Gohan said quickly followed by a small fake cough.(A/N: Translation: I didn't want to swallow it!)  
  
Bulma frowned at Gohan.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked in a menacing tone.  
  
Gohan opened up his mouth to talk but nothing came out.  
  
"What he said was he didn't want to swallow it! Are you happy now Onna!!" Vegeta affirmed.  
  
"Oh is that so!!!!" Bulma growled.  
  
Gohan frantically waved his hands and shaking his head no as Bulma dangerously walked near him. Her eyes were closed, her right eyebrow twitched and her hands were clenched in two fist at her side. Gohan gulped and tried pleading to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma..please you don't want to do this!!! I-i-didn't mean what I said AHH com'on Bulma" Gohan cried backing in his chair.  
  
Bulma ignored him and kept walking.  
  
"Then taste it and this time SWALLOW ALL OF IT!!!" Bulma yelped.  
  
"Well..i dunno..umm..Do i-" Gohan begun but was cut off when Bulma out of the blue pulled out a frying pan and hit him square on the head with it knocking him out cold on the floor.  
  
A little trick I learned from Chichi..thanks Chi! Bulma thought with a grin.  
  
Vegeta who was watching the whole ordeal sat back in his chair and smirked. Bulma from the corner of her eye saw this and she quickly turned around.  
  
"You want some of this too BUDDY!!" Bulma snarled.  
  
"Woman HA! Don't make me laugh! You wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me" Vegeta stated confidently.  
  
Bulma knew he was right so she put down the pan and had a seat as well.  
  
"Well are you going to try my food?" Bulma whined laying her head on the table.  
  
"Nope!" Vegeta replied candidly.  
  
"AwW com'on why not?" Bulma whined even more, in turn making Vegeta frown.  
  
"Stop whining you sound like a brat! And THAT is why" Vegeta exclaimed pointing to the unconscious Gohan on the floor.  
  
Bulma's gaze followed his finger which lead to Gohan on the floor and she laughed.  
  
"Oh com'on Vegeta you know damn well my food had nothing to do with him in that state! Being a smart ass lead him there!" Bulma said giggling.  
  
"The answer is still NO!" Vegeta grumbled and got up.  
  
Bulma held Vegetas arm not letting him get any further. He growled and looked down at her. Her eyes were watery from the tears that were beginning to well up, her bottom lip quivered, but it was definitely her eyes that made Vegeta stop, it was her eyes that convinced him to stay and hear her out, it was her eyes.  
  
"Very well Onna, IF you stop your blabbering is that clear?" Vegeta declared moving past Bulma and back to his chair.  
  
Bulma smiled and nodded her understandance.  
  
"Deal!....Thanks Vegeta!" She murmured.  
  
Vegeta grunted and relaxed in his chair. He couldn't believe that this woman had so much power over him. Even though he didn't exactly favor the dish she prepared he decided he would try it, besides he was hungry.  
  
"Hmph whatever just hurry this up!" Vegeta mumbled.  
  
Bulma again nodded her head and brought over a plate of food, she placed it down in front of Vegeta and sat down. Bulma watched carefully with a smile as Vegeta lifted his knife and fork, cut a piece and shoved it in his mouth. Her smile grew as she observed him actually chew and swallow. There was a moment of silence, all that could be heard was the ryhmetic beats of their hearts.  
  
"So what do you think?" Bulma asked Vegeta breaking the silence.  
  
"I've had worst" Vegeta answered and finished up the plate in 2 gulps.  
  
I take it that he liked it! Bulma affirmed with a smile of content.  
  
After Vegeta was done eating he wiped his mouth clean with a single tissue and got up, but Bulma stopped him by grabbing on to his arm.  
  
"Woman, release me at once!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Bulma questioned releasing her hold.  
  
"I do not have to inform you of every place I go, but if you must know to train!" Vegeta snapped and continued on his way.  
  
"Vegeta! Hang on, is there anything I can do to help?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
"Yes, there is" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Really?, What is it?" Bulma asked calmly.  
  
"Stay out of my way" Vegeta responded with no emotion.  
  
That was it then he left disappearing into the long halls of the palace. Bulma sighed and exited as well heading towards her room. The kitchen was abandoned except for Gohans motionless body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Any luck?" K. Briefs asked his search party.  
  
They all bowed and shook their heads 'no'.  
  
"Then keep looking, there will be no peace till my daughter is found.go!" K. Breifs snapped venomously.  
  
"Yes M'lord" they all replied in unison.  
  
"Bulma, where are you?" K. Briefs questioned out loud.  
  
What K. Briefs didn't know as he sulked in his throne that lurking in the shadows two unidentified people were watching.  
  
"He's really taking it hard eh Chichi?" One shadow asked sadly.  
  
"Yeah, it's really sad and puzzling at the same time! Where could Bulma have gone? WHERE?" Chichi shouted a tad too loudly.  
  
"SHHhhh Chi the King will hear us!" Goku stated.  
  
"Opps sorry your right!" Chichi replied with a blush.  
  
"It's ok. So what do you suppose we do?" Goku asked moving away from the door where they were hiding near.  
  
"I don't know Goku. There isn't much we can do but pray and search! Bulma is smart and cuning she will be ok...I hope!" Bulma whispered following Goku.  
  
"Searching sounds good, but can we go get something to eat first I'm DYING HERE!" Goku declared just as his stomach begun to rumble. He let out a small chuckle and smiled innocently.  
  
Chichi frowned and pulled out a frying pan. Gokus eyes widened and like rocket jetted away quickly trailing behind was Chichi with her pan waving in hand chasing him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In her room she sat on her bed staring out of the window into the endless blue skies. Bulma breathed in the cool, fresh air that every so often would enter her room through the opened window. She sat on her bed wondering about many things the Prince for example, and her family for another example. She was becoming afraid that the Prince would never learn to love her, she was beginning to doubt he would ever love any one. Yet just as fast as that thought popped into her head did she dismiss it, she knew that every person had a heart that they could share with others. Some hearts colder than others, some warmer than others, but like she told BaBa "Give her a heart of stone and she shall carve her name in it". And still even though she tried and tried to ignore it and push it out; the feeling of hopelessness would remain deep in her mind.  
  
Slowly she lifted from her bed and strolled over to her window, she looked out into the opening. Down below she saw the guards in their post, the palace whores seducing them, every day civilians going about their lives. Then from her spot she saw Vegeta. From her position she had a view into his room, he was training vigorously. His sweaty body flew and attacked in mid-air, her gaze never staggered from his form. It seemed he was oblivious to her stare for he kept training.  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma sighed and smiled.  
  
I am thinking of you  
  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
  
If it's wrong to love you  
  
Then my heart just won't let me right  
  
Cause I've drowned in you  
  
And I won't pull through  
  
Without you by my side Bulma began to sing, her voice enchanting and soothing. She placed her hands to her heart and continued.. I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight Bulma paused taking in the sudden breeze that passed by her, blowing her purple locks to the sides of her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in.. Baby can you feel me  
  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
  
I can see you clearly  
  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
  
And yet you're so far  
  
Like a distant star  
  
I'm wishing on tonight I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight Bulmas voice echoed throughout the kingdom, its captivating melody sweept over everything. All the people stopped every thing and anything they were doing just to catch a note or two. Vegeta who was still training paused as the music made its way to his ears. He dropped his hands to his side and slowly levitated back to the ground. "What is that?" Vegeta asked to no one in general. The song continued to fill the room and his ears. His head shot up and towards the window as soon as he could pin point the direction it was coming from. His eyes broadened when he located the source. "Onna?..." Vegeta gasped. I'd give my all to have  
  
Just one more night with you  
  
I'd risk my life to feel  
  
Your body next to mine  
  
Cause I can't go on  
  
Living in the memory of our song  
  
I'd give my all for your love tonight  
  
Give my all for your love Bulma begun to slow in pace and volume, then with a sweet smile she concluded the song. Tonight .... Vegeta was in a trance, Bulmas mystifying voice echoed in his head. He couldn't move and couldn't speak. All he did was blink with a blank expression upon his noble face. Just then his room door busted open and in walked a tall, muscular man with a bald head. "M' lord!" He called out to Vegeta. Vegeta didn't hear him, for he was to fixed on the beauty of Bulmas song. Again the man called, but to deaf ears. He finally walked over to the Prince and waved a bulky hand in his face in a crack to get his attention. Nothing. The man was growing impatient, and in a finally effort to gain his attention he tapped him on his shoulder several times. It seemed to have worked for Vegeta broke from his spell and turned to the guy and scowled. "What is the meaning of this Nappa?" Vegeta growled, more embaressed that he was caught off guard than angry. "My sincerest apologies M' Lord, pardon my intrusion" Nappa exclaimed bowing his head. "So be it, but what are you here for? Can't you see I'm training?" Vegeta grumbled walking away from the window. "The King M' lord has called for your presence" Nappa answered. "What does the old man want now?" Vegeta asked stretching out his muscles. "I don't know, all I know is that he demands that you be in the court yard in 1 hour" Nappa said bowing and left. "This better be worth it old man!" Vegeta snarled and did some jumping jacks. ~*~*~*~ Bulma smiled down at the people as she concluded her song. Afterwards she closed her window. "I can't give up, I still have 3 weeks! By that time I will win Vegetas heart!" Bulma said confidently and marched over to her bathroom. * * * * *woohoo another chpt done! Look for next chpt. REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{sapphireangel}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Princess Geta/ Aqua-fresh-Ali/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ 


	15. chpt15

Declaimer: Key: 1= A/ 2=B/ etc.  
  
_ _ __ __ '_ __ __ __ _ _ _! ( filly in..have fun! 9 4 15 14 20 15 23 14 4 2 26 ( number keys  
  
VegetasWifey back with another chpt for my loving reviewers and guest!!! Go get some soda, some chips, and maybe popcorn then come back to your computer and enjoy my fic..thank you to all my reviewers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't give up, I still have 3 weeks! By that time I will win Vegetas heart!" Bulma said confidently and marched over to her bathroom. In her bathroom she continued to hum the tune of her song as she undressed and turned on the water. The cold water felt good on her hot flesh. It drenched her hair, and streamed down her face. She closed her eyes and allowed it to travel the whole length of her body. Outside her bathroom there was a light rap on her door. Bulma didn't notice it because of the water. The knock persisted, this time louder. Bulma finally heard it and turned off the water. The knock on the door was loud and clear now. Bulma grabbed a towel, rapped it around her form and ran to the door.  
  
"Come in!" Bulma voiced as she made her way to the door.  
  
But before she can reach it, the door opened and in walked Gohan with an ice pack on his head. Bulma froze. Gohan finally got a chance to look at Bulma and saw that she was only in a towel. He blushed and quickly turned around.  
  
"AHhhhH Bulma I'm sorry I though you said to come IN" Gohan screeched blushing like crazy.  
  
Bulma blushed as well but didn't get angry she simply sighed.  
  
"Hey Gohan don't worry it's ok" Bulma stated sweetly. "Just wait here while I get dressed ok.. don't move ok" Bulma concluded with a wink and ran to her bathroom once again.  
  
"Oo-ok..hehe" Gohan replied shyly.  
  
Gohan stood there for a few minutes then cautiously turned to check if the coast was clear. It was so he walked over to her bed and had a seat. No longer than he sit did Bulma emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. She had on a pair of short white shorts and white kneel high socks, a blue shirt that said 'Genius' on it, a white vest with matching white gloves and scarf, and a pair of orange boots (A/N: the ones she always wears and that trunks wear too). Her hair was done in a high ponytail with lose strand of hair in her face. She had light make up. Gohan sat on the bed, mesmerized by her beauty. Bulma blushed making her look even more amazing.  
  
"Uh..hehe..Gohan..are you..um ok?" Bulma asked still blushing.  
  
Gohan opened and closed his mouth and repeated this for a minute. When he regained his posture he nodded.  
  
"Ye-eaaa-yeah Bulma..are you ready to..go?" Gohan question.  
  
"Go where?" Bulma asked this time not blushing.  
  
"Oh yeah..hehe The King wants everyone to come to the court yard! And he asked me to escort you there" Gohan exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"OK Let's go then!" Bulma shouted grabbing Gohan by his arm and dragging him out the room behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"My King I have sent out the message, everyone should be arriving at the court yard soon" The Kings messenger announced.  
  
"Very good, is my son coming?" K. Vegeta asked in a dead voice almost darkly.  
  
"I am not sure your Majesty, you know how the Prince is!" The guard joked with a chuckle.  
  
"No he doesn't why don't you tell him!" a Voice boomed from a dark corner near the door.  
  
The guard stiffened and choked.  
  
"Pr-prin-Prince Vegeta!!!" The guard stuttered on the brink of peeing on his pants.  
  
"Ah! brat I'm glad you can make it" K. Vegeta deemed standing up from his seat.  
  
"Shut it old man! Now what is the deal with disrupting my training time? Why have you called for me!?" Vegeta growled stepping from the shadows revealing himself.  
  
"You will find out all in due time Vegeta, now follow me we must prepare to deliver to our people the news!" K. Vegeta declared in a gruff voice.  
  
Vegeta snorted, but obeyed and followed his father.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Bulma slow down!!!! You have to take a turn here!" Gohan yelped as Bulma dragged him through the castle.  
  
Bulma then out of the blue came to a complete stop, Gohan not knowing she was going to stop kept going and straight into a wall.  
  
"Eck! Sorry Gohan!" Bulma apologized.  
  
"OUCH!! Ack! Uh it's ok Bulma..all I need is a asprin and I'll be ok!" Gohan said followed by a nervous laugh.  
  
"LOOK!!!! GOHAN WERE HERE!" Bulma deemed happily.  
  
Gohan lifted from the floor and walked beside Bulma. "Yup so what are we waiting for" Gohan stated walking into the crowd of people in the court yard. Bulma nodded and followed closely behind Gohan.  
  
They made it to the middle of the crowded yard and looked up at a balcony where they saw both Vegeta senior and jr. standing side by side. Both had identical expressions: smirks. It was like looking at a person and their reflection.  
  
"Ha! Look at them two! A couple of hams!" Gohan teased with a smile.  
  
Bulma giggled and looked at Gohan with her finger to her mouth in a hush gesture.  
  
"Shh don't let them hear you say that!" she mocked with a girlish giggle and a wink.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it!" Gohan joked. And they both shared a good laugh.  
  
Their laughter was subsided when they heard K. Vegetas loud husky voice begin to talk.  
  
"I have gathered you all here today to discuss a important manner that has come to my attention." K. Vegeta announced, then took a pause.  
  
He looked down at all his people. Their expressions were mixed. Some were of fear, curiosity, irritation, and boredom. He frowned.  
  
Not many people are taking this serious! It's because they don't know yet..K. Vegeta thought.  
  
{{{Flashback}}}  
  
"My King we have received a message from our allies in the Kingdom Fruitopia." The Kings royal messenger said handing him a letter.  
  
King Vegeta,  
  
We the people of Fruitopia have been thinking about our alliance treaty, and have decided that you have not kept your part of the deal. This being that we share this land fairly and justly! Yet your people have bitten off more than they can chew, and in the process have raped our women and slaughtered our men.we will not have this any more. thus we declare WAR!.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
King Fruitcake.  
  
King Vegeta growled and crumbled the letter, then threw it in the air and shot a small KI blast to it destroying it.  
  
"Is there anyway we can prevent this?" K. Vegeta asked the messenger.  
  
The messenger held his head low and shook it.  
  
"I'm afraid not! They have already declared war against us..we are to begin war in one week!"  
  
"One week is that so?" K. Vegeta stated stroking his chin of hair.  
  
"Yes M'Lord" The messenger answered sadly.  
  
"So be it! Saiyans never turn down a good fight! If it's war they want, then its war they shall have! Prepare our warriors, we will go into battle with nothing less than the best is that understood" K. Vegeta bellowed slamming a fist down on his arm rest.  
  
The messenger gulped and bowed.  
  
"Yea-yes Your Majesty!" The messenger stammered.  
  
"If that is all you are dismissed! GO!" K. Vegeta hollered.  
  
{{{End Flashback}}  
  
"Old man! Snap out of it!!" Vegeta scolded at his father.  
  
K. Vegeta was then brought back to reality.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes.." K. Vegeta whispered to himself. "PEOPLE OF VEGE-TABLE!!! WE MUST PREPARE!!!" K. Vegeta announced aloud to the many people below.  
  
Vegeta could hear all the gossip and chit chat amongst the civilians. He turned a cursious brow to his father. His father merely frowned and stood up straight.  
  
"PREPARE..FOR WAR!!!" He exclaimed.  
  
The crowd gasped including Bulma and Gohan.  
  
"War??" Bulma asked Gohan sorrowfully.  
  
Gohan shrugged and looked back up at his King and Prince.  
  
"War? WHY MY KING??" A single civilian asked out to the King.  
  
"It seems the people of Fruitopia are turning against us!" K. Vegeta answered.  
  
"Low down dirty fruits!" One man said aloud.  
  
The crowd cheered in agreement.  
  
"We'll show them!" Another called.  
  
The crowd again cheered.  
  
"SILENCE!!!"The king boomed.  
  
The crowd fell silent, like a grave yard at the darkest of hours.  
  
"We will not enter this battle foolishly! We are to prepare! We have one week use this time wisely.that is all" K. Vegeta declared and left the balcony.  
  
The crowd erupted into fits of chatter.  
  
Gohan grabbed Bulmas hand and dragged her from the crowd to a empty spot.  
  
"Gohan whats wrong? Why are you guys going into war?" Bulma cried holding Gohans hand tight.  
  
"Our allies have turned against us" Gohan said angrily.  
  
"Is there anyway I can help you guys. Anyway at all?" Bulma pleaded.  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
"No there isn't you would only get hurt Bulma!" Gohan stated.  
  
"You men are impossible you won't give me a CHANCE!!!" Bulma screamed releasing Gohans hand and running away.  
  
"BULMA NO WAIT!!!" Gohan called to her, but it was too late she was gone.  
  
Gohan slumped his shoulders and slowly headed the opposite way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma ran and ran till her legs begun to get heavy. She looked at her surroundings; she was in the castle at which seemed the 3rd floor. She slowed her pace and strolled around. She suddenly heard 3 voices, two of which were familiar. She inched near the room from where she heard the voices. The door was cracked open enough so that she could have a peak inside. She was surprised to find that her guess of which the voices belonged to were correct.  
  
"Father, we are stronger than them!. Why don't we go to their kingdom and attack them head on, why should we Saiyans the most powerful race in the universe hide!" Vegeta growled, scowling at his father.  
  
K. Vegeta smirked then chuckled devilishly. It sent a shiver up Bulmas spine.  
  
"What's so funny old man!" Vegeta snarled low and dangerously through gritted teeth.  
  
"Boy, you have much to learn when it comes to battle! If you are to become King one day you must learn that it takes more than brute strength to beat your opponent!" K. Vegeta exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
"That's exactly something a coward would say!" Vegeta snorted.  
  
K. Vegetas face darkened as his son mocked him.  
  
"Coward I am not, an experienced leader I am! And you boy are naïve you know not the first thing about battle! Yes it is true that to win a battle you need strength, but that is not all!"  
  
Bulma leaned closer beginning to gain an interest in the discussion when she leaned to forward making her fall on the door opening it and exposing her. All heads in the room turned to the door and lying on the floor was Bulma.  
  
"Woman what are you doing here?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Shes a SPY!!" The third party in the room called.  
  
"Is this true?" K. Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma got up and dusted off her clothes.  
  
"No! I'm no spy. I promise you that! I was hoping to help you guys..i kinda over heard your discussion and I agree with the King." Bulma stated.  
  
K. Vegeta smirked and Vegeta frowned.  
  
"What do YOU know girl!" The third person snapped at Bulma.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and 'hmphed'.  
  
"I know more than you think! For instance I know that you DO need more than brute strength to win a battle, you need strategies, technology and it would be helpful if you had good machinery." Bulma exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
"Very good girl! You see boy you can learn from her! How did you know what is needed in battle?" K. Vegeta asked with a smile.  
  
Bulma smiled back and uncrossed her arms putting them to her side.  
  
"It's just another thing I remember from my past before I was ship wrecked" Bulma lied. She knew these things because as Princess she had to learn such things.  
  
"Woman we have technology and machinery! So we don't need your fucking petty 2 cents!" Vegeta retorted heatedly.  
  
"Brat shut up, it is your 2 cents we don't need nor want!" K. Vegeta exclaimed moving over to Bulma.  
  
"But the brat is right, we do have machinery. Though we have machinery and technology it is very poor quality, our science department is run by the smartest people in our kingdom unfortunately the smartest we have are morons!" K. Vegeta explained. "We did at once have a good scientist but died in the mist of battle, his name was Bardock. He did though leave behind some plans. Sadly though no one can interrept them!" he added.  
  
"May I see the plans?" Bulma asked getting excited by the moment.  
  
"I don't know why Onna, but I guess it won't hurt. But be warned if you are a spy we will find out and you will be executed by my hand!" K. Vegeta warned.  
  
Bulma nervously nodded, and they left to the lab.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As they neared the Lab. Bulma looked over at Vegeta. He seemed irritated and isolated. Bulma sighed and returned her gaze to K. Vegeta who had an expression less face.  
  
"Here we are" K. Vegeta said and opened the door.  
  
Everyone entered and Bulma felt a cold chill go down her spine. Memories of earlier when the guard tried to rape her in this exact room, and memories of Vegeta coming to her rescue. K. Vegeta separated from the group and waltz over to a large file cabernet. He opened it with a key and pulled out a pile of papers.  
  
"Here are the plans left by Bardock" K. Vegeta declared throwing them on a table.  
  
Bulma walked over to the plans and took them in hand. She examined the structure; materials needed, and model and came up with a conclusion.  
  
"Your Majesty, no offense to your people but these simple plans! These weapons and structures can be completed in a week tops!" Bulma stated confidently folding them and placing them under her arm.  
  
"But none of our scientist can properly read, interpret, and construct these prints." The third man said.  
  
"Well then you're in luck my friend! I know of a scientist that can construct these prints with ease." Bulma said happily.  
  
"Who is this scientist that you speak of woman?" Vegeta questioned with a quirked brow.  
  
"Me" Bulma answered proudly.  
  
"YOU!" The three men shouted together.  
  
Bulma frowned and put her hands on her hips and stood in a leg a part stance.  
  
"And WHAT is so surprising about ME being the scientist? What can't you read the shirt?" Bulma snorted showing off her shirt that read 'Genius'.  
  
"Oh come now Onna, you must be joking little one!" K. Vegeta mocked with a smirk.  
  
"Oh but I'm not your majesty, I am quite the Genius. Give me time and materials and within a week I can create weapons and machinery that will assure your victory" Bulma told the King with a smirk.  
  
"Is that so, you've got spunk and I like that! I'll tell you what Onna you are now the head scientist in the science department. I hope to see impressive instruments we can use against our enemies in battle. Keep in mind girl that our adversaries are high in technology as well." K. Vegeta decided.  
  
Bulma smiled a heart filled smile and suppress the urge to hug the King.  
  
"REALLY!!?? Oh my..what a honor thank you your majesty. I won't fail you!" Bulma said happily.  
  
"For your own good girl you better not fail me!" K. Vegeta announced and walked out the room followed by the third man.  
  
* * * * * End of chpt 15 hope you liked it.I'm a bit tired so I don't have much to say other than please review!!! and thanks for reading my fic!!  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Princess-Geta}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Sapphireangel/ Aqua-fresh-Ali/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ 


	16. chpt16

Declaimer: Quote the Raven "I own DBZ" DBZ is yours NEVER-MORE!  
  
  
  
Hey wasssup ppl!! Today I've listened to every last Vegeta tribute I had on Kazaa..man was that fun1! I was dying! Screaming and all!! I must have listened to each of them like 50 times LMAO!!! My bros were mad that I was taking up so much time on Kazaa..oh well freak them right.well here's my next chpt enjoy it and review!!! I love those!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"For your own good girl you better not fail me!" K. Vegeta announced and walked out the room followed by the third man  
  
Bulma was then left in the laboratory alone with Vegeta. She slowly tried to creep away while he wasn't looking directly at her but he was to fast for her.  
  
"And where are you going woman?" Vegeta asked not even facing her.  
  
"Shit" Bulma mumbled to her self. "To my room Vegeta is that a problem?" Bulma questioned calmly.  
  
"Yes it is. Why are you interfering with this battle?" Vegeta exclaimed with a frown.  
  
Bulma paused and hesitated.  
  
"You want the truth right?" Bulma proclaimed with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Of course. I will not accept nothing less" Vegeta replied with a look as if that was the stupidest question ever asked.  
  
"I don't want to see anyone die.especially you.." Bulma voiced and ran out the door before he could reply.  
  
The rest of that day went by quickly. Dinner was eaten is silence, after it was done people split and went to their respectful rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta paced back and forth in his room as he did most nights thinking about mostly this up coming war. All his life he had never been in a war, when he was born his fathers thirst for war had subdued. Now that another war was brewing, and it would be his first to participate in he was excited. But the war wasn't the only thing on his mind, no matter how hard he tried Bulma would pop up in his head. Regardless of the time and place she was in his head at times, and it erked him.  
  
"Damn woman!" He grumbled and laid in his bed.  
  
15 minutes later astounsly he was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In Bulmas room she sat at her little desk and looked over the blue prints. They were simple and she was sure she would have them done in no time and perhaps she would add some modernfications to the designes. The first blue print she examed was one for a training facility, she folded that one up and put it safety under her pillow she had plans for that one. Next there were prints for a weapon that could muster up your energy and boost its level. Finally there were prints for a KI deflecter. Bulma smiled at all the oppurtunitys she had to make these instruments greater. Though she was excited she had to admit that today wore her out. So she simply placed the prints in her dresser and laid down, instantly she was asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was gloomy, as Bulma woke to the knocking on her door she could tell it wasn't going to be a good day. She sluggishly got up from her soft bed and walked to her door. She slowly turned the knob and opened it. It was rae at the door, Bulma smiled and moved to the side so that she could enter. Rae thanked her as she entered.  
  
"So Rae what's up?" Bulma asked while yawning. "Nothing new, I brought you some new clothes to wear" Rae stated handing over the clothes.  
  
Bulma took them happily and placed them gently on her bed and turned back to Rae.  
  
"Where is Vegeta and Gohan?" She asked moving past Rae and to the bathroom.  
  
"Well the Prince is in his room training and Gohan is his punching bag!" Rae laughed.  
  
Bulma smirked then laughed as she entered the bathroom. Rae stood in the middle of the room silently. It was too quite so Bulma peeked her head out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes at Rae.  
  
"Girl have a seat! You don't have to stand there like a statue!" Bulma scolded and put her head back into the bathroom.  
  
"Oh hehe thanks Bulma-chan" Rae said with a blush and sat on her bed.  
  
"so you said that Gohan is Vegetas punching bag eh?" Bulma asked from the bathroom.  
  
There was the sound of a toilet flush then of a sink running.  
  
"Hai, poor Gohan. He has always been his punching bag since I've known them. Vegeta needs to pick on somebody his own size if you ask me!" Rae snorted crossing her arms.  
  
Bulma emerged out the bathroom just as Rae said this. Bulma smirked and sat near Rae.  
  
"Your right! Hmmm.that gives me an idea, but that will have to wait! Say Rae has the King planned any thing today? That may involve me attending?" Bulma asked crossing her legs.  
  
"I don't think so why?" Rae questioned with a raised brow.  
  
"Because I was planning on staying in and working on my inventions and junk like that!" Bulma answered with a shrug.  
  
"Oh yeah I heard you got the position as head scientist in the science department. Congrats way to go!" Rae cheered with a wink.  
  
"Yeah I'm real siked! I have always loved science and back ho-" Bulma paused as these words came out.  
  
Rae stared at Bulma oddly.  
  
"What was that?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Uh..nothing at all..hehe..anyways I was surprised and happy when I was appointed the position!" Bulma replied quickly with a smile.  
  
Rae smiled back then sat up from the bed.  
  
"Well I have many other people to tend to so I'll be seeing you around Bulma! Bye!" Rae announced and left the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Feh! Was that close! I almost gave away my secret! I have to be more careful. Bulma thought taking a seat by her dresser.  
  
Bulma sat on her seat examing her room. When she first came into this room she noticed how BLAH! It was but now it started to bug her.  
  
"I guess my inventions can wait a while till I get this ..this ROOM! Fixed!" Bulma said with a frown.  
  
With that decided she headed out the room. She was going to find Gohan, or maybe Vegeta so that they could take her to the village and shop.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan dodges each blow Vegeta gave with ease which surprised him greatly. It seemed that Vegeta was just not giving it his all.  
  
"Vegeta, is there something bothering you?" Gohan asked sidestepping a attempted blow to his gut.  
  
"Nothing is wrong you baka! Now concentrate on our spar!" Vegeta growled throwing yet another blow missing totally.  
  
Gohan couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong so he stopped suddenly, in turn making Vegeta growl.  
  
"I said nothing was wrong! What do you think your doing!!!! Spar me NOW!" Vegeta bellowed shaking with anger.  
  
Gohan stared at his long time friend with concern. Vegeta's gaze never staggered from the floor in which became very interesting at that moment.  
  
"No." Gohan said softly "Vegeta your not giving it your all, and it seems something is destracting you. Until you tell me I am going to my room."  
  
"You dare walk away from a spar with me! Get back here and fight me!!!!!!" Vegeta hollered loudly, yet Gohan ignored him and left the room.  
  
Vegeta stood in the middle of the room, his eyes narrowed at the door that Gohan had just left threw. His body shook with anger, and pesperiation leeked down his forehead.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Vegeta cried out loud, his voice cracking as he kneeled to the floor. His chest heaving up and down, his breath unsteady.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had been walking down the halls with a frown, unsuccessful in finding Gohan or Vegeta. She had almost gave up when she heard a scream erupted from a near by room. The scream was filled with pain, anger, and despair.  
  
"What? Where did that come from? Better yet who?" Bulma asked herself walking in the direction of the cry. The cry had lead her to a familiar door, it was big and well crafted. She slowly and cautiously creeked open the door and stuck her head in enough to get a glimpse of a form on the floor. The hair automatically gave away who it was. Bulmas heart felt heavy as she gazed into the room where her love Vegeta was kneeling on the floor distressed. She ever so lightly opened the door more. The sound of the door though didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta, and with a growl he shot up from his positon on the floor and got into a fighting stance glaring at the door.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Vegeta demanded his power level growing with each second.  
  
Bulma gulped and steadily stepped into the room completely showing herself. Vegeta saw that it was Bulma and relaxed his tense muscles and put down his fist.  
  
"Women! What the fuck is the deal sneaking up on me. You could have been killed" Vegeta scolded. "What business do you have here. Don't you know that I was training!"  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta. I heard a scream and followed it here." Bulma answered calmly.  
  
"Can't a person scream in peace!" was Vegtetas excuse as he turned his back to Bulma.  
  
"Well sorry! Damn I just came to see if you were ok!" Bulma shouted a little bit hurt.  
  
"I'm just peachy so you can leave now!!" Vegeta snorted harshly, more than he really intended to.  
  
Bulma gasped, and gradually her eyes began to well with salty tears, yet she denied them to fall. The tears stung her eyes so she shut them. Vegeta was surprised that Bulma did not retort, but didn't dare to turn around.  
  
"Well then..i guess I will leave. I'm sorry I cared!" Bulma cried and turned to leave the room, but decided to leave Vegeta with some words. "But if you feel like talking.you know where I am" With that she was gone. Vegeta turned as the final words were spoken only to find that she was gone. For a minute he stood in his room alone. The wind blew through the open window and brushed his cheek. The mid-morning sun though dim shone through his window. Like the wind that passed through his room and through his door so did he. He walked through the halls aimlessly. His destination: Bulmas Room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had locked herself in her room, working away furiously at her project. It had dawned upon her that maybe there was no future for her and the Prince therefore she had no future. She couldn't deny though that she still loved him and as long as she was alive and human she would help him, and thus she would through her science. She had taken out the blue prints for the training facility and began to plan out the structure, just as she began to jot down ideas her room door was flown off its very hinges. Bulma fell off the seat from the startle and held up her hands in defense.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma screamed her hands still up in defense.  
  
"Calm down women it's me" Vegeta stated stepping into the room.  
  
* * * * A/N: Has Vegeta decided to have a little chat with Bulma after all? What is bothering poor veggie-chan anyways? You will have to wait till next chpt to find out all this! So stay tuned and review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Princess-Geta}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Sapphireangel/ Aqua-fresh-Ali/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ V-chan86/ 


	17. chpt17 sorry for the shortness

Declaimer: Gina owns Vegeta and DBZ..it says so in the contract!..what you don't believe me..err ::nervous:: well..to BAD MLAAH!!! XP  
  
  
  
NEW CHPT ALERT!!!!!! NEW CHPT ALERT!! Evacuate all other activities and read!!! It's mandatory dammit!! Yes..the rumor is true chpt 17 is up!! Don't you just feel all warm and fuzzy inside!!! Well relax and enjoy the fic..and don't forget to review it's just as important as washing your hands before dinner, or eating for that matter! So do it!!!!!! Or horrible horrible things will happen.like the election of Goku for president!! AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Note: I'm soo sorry updating this chpt took so long but yet again I had lost my disk! But luckily I found it AGAIN! What is wrong with me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Calm down women it's me" Vegeta stated stepping into the room.  
  
Bulma recognizing the husky voice brought her hands to her side and sighed.  
  
"Hmph..Was THAT necessary!?" Bulma asked lifting to her feet dusting herself off in the process.  
  
"Was what necessary?" Vegeta questioned gruffly.  
  
"what you ask well lets see..hmm I don't know! Breaking down my door perhaps.. or maybe scaring the shit out of me! Take your pick!" Bulma screeched folding her arms over her chest.  
  
Vegeta merely smirked, and walked across the room taking a seat on her bed. Bulma frowned at Vegeta as he did so.  
  
"Are you comfy?" Bulma asked sarcastically.  
  
"Very" Vegeta replied bluntly.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and took a seat at her desk and continued to work on her prints ignoring Vegetas presence completely. As Bulma worked on her prints, Vegeta began to become frustrated. He got up from Bulmas bed and waltz right over to Bulma looking over her shoulders. His hot, stern breath beat against Bulmas neck giving her goosebumps. Noticing that Vegeta was looking over her shoulders, she folded her prints making Vegeta snarl.  
  
"What is that women?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"None of your business!" Bulma snapped putting them away.  
  
"I demand you tell me!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"And if I don't!" Bulma played with a smirk.  
  
"It won't be pretty!" Vegeta answered.  
  
"Well I'm not telling so give up." Bulma said with a sly smile and moved from her seat over to her closet. "Anyways it's a surprise so chill!"  
  
Vegeta frowned and walked over to her bed once again having a seat.  
  
"You know Vegeta there are chairs!" Bulma snorted putting away the jacket she was wearing since earlier.  
  
"I am aware of that woman. What's your point?" he implied leaning back on the bed.  
  
"My point is that you don't have to be on my bed!!!!!!" Bulma lectured.  
  
"Hmph, I do as I please. Must I remind you that I am the Prince soon to be King!" Vegeta exclaimed proudly.  
  
Bulma simply rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed.  
  
"Vegeta, exactly why are you here?" Bulma asked sitting on the bed adjacent to Vegeta.  
  
"You invited me!" Vegeta stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"I did no such thing! When?" Bulma said with a scowl.  
  
"When you came to my quarters you said that I knew where you would be, indeed I did" Vegeta said with a devilish grin.  
  
It took Bulma no more than a minute to render what Vegeta was talking about. When it came back to her she smiled.  
  
"So you did" Bulma said with a smile. "so you wanna tell me what has been bothering Vegeta the mighty Prince!" Bulma kid with a giggle.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand didn't find it funny and kept a straight emotionless face. Bulma raised a brow and coughed.  
  
"Oo-kay." Bulma said and mimicked his serious face.  
  
Silence soon filled the room as the two sat side by side on the bed.  
  
"It's this war.and my strength." Vegeta finally said. His voice low and calm.  
  
"The war I understand, but why do you doubt your strength?" Bulma asked kindly.  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and faced Bulma completely so that their eyes meet.  
  
"I want to be the strongest!" Vegeta started almost a whisper. "But.for me to be the strongest I must become the Legendary One. Only then will I be at ease!" Vegeta said with his fist clenched at his side, his knuckles bit by bit paling.  
  
Bulma noted the sadness in his voice. It took a lot for him to open up to her and she knew this. Vegeta inside was growling for his sudden opening ness, but he couldn't disown the relieved feeling he felt, to be able to take all this off his chest was heavenly.  
  
"Vegeta.." Bulma breathed, but was interrupted as Vegeta sat up from the bed.  
  
"Onna.." Vegeta whispered.  
  
Bulma looked up into Vegetas handsome face, his dark eyes gleaming.  
  
"Yes Vegeta.." Bulma asked hypnotized by his gaze.  
  
"..Gomen.." Vegeta murmured and walked out the room.  
  
"Uh.." Bulma exclaimed getting half way off her bed, but sat back down with a gentle smile. "Your welcome ..Vegeta.."  
  
Bulma sat on her bed dreamily looking at the door less whole in her room in which Vegeta once came in and left. Then she noticed the door on the floor.  
  
"Vegeta..your such a pain in the ass..but I wouldn't have you any other way" Bulma declared smiling.  
  
Bulma sighed then went back to her work, a new determination to help Vegeta welled up in her heart. She was determined more than ever to help her beloved Vegeta in any way possible. So for the rest of the day and night she worked hard, skipping lunch, and dinner. Heck she even decided that her room could wait also.  
  
* * * * * I know!!!!! This chpt was soooooooooooooooo short..my shortest chpt in my whole Fanfiction history!! And I'm sorry!! But I thought that leaving it here would make it cute!..if I would have added any drama it would have messed up the sappy feeling this chpt is suppose to give ya! So again I'm sorry!! Hehehe.well thank you to my reviewers and good night!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Princess-Geta}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Sapphireangel/ Aqua-fresh-Ali/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ V-chan86/ Champion_38/ 


	18. chpt18

Declaimer: I own many things since Christmas.Shoo I am a proud owner of Vegeta shirts, toys, posters, etc..and a proud owner of Gamecube as well as game boy advance..but what I have yet to own..is DBZ ::sigh::  
  
  
  
Hey ppl how are ya! Are you excited that chpt 18 is up!!! YAY! I know I am! I don't have much to say! LOL! I just really want to get to the fic..and I bet you do too.so let's go.  
  
Listening to: "Moon Baby" Godsmack..HOT ASS SONG!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma sighed then went back to her work, a new determination to help Vegeta welled up in her heart. She was determined more than ever to help her beloved Vegeta in any way possible. So for the rest of the day and night she worked hard, skipping lunch, and dinner. Heck she even decided that her room could wait also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta had woken up earlier than usual the next day, and no matter how much he tried he couldn't go back to sleep. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get some well earned training done did just that. Vegeta strolled casually over to his dresser and pulled out his dark black training suit and slipped into it, after he placed a white glove over each hand. With a smirk he waltzed over to his mirror and glanced into it.  
  
"Weaklings! Beware, Vegeta is going to kick your ass in style!" Vegeta voiced to his reflection in a cocky tone.  
  
Vegetas smirk vanished when he noticed through the reflection of the mirror a shadow cast near the door. "What do you want moron!" Vegeta said harshly without looking at the shadow.  
  
"Geez Vegeta don't bite my head off!" Gohan stated coming into the light.  
  
"Well who told you to come into my room without permission!" Vegeta growled leaving the mirror to stand in front of Gohan.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were ready to train..you know we have only 6 days till the war!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Yes I know idiot!" Vegeta said not as harshly. "I was just getting ready before you bardged in"  
  
Gohan raised a brow in confusion.  
  
"Vegeta what are you talking about you were admiring yourself in the mirror.unless that's a new training tactic you learned!?" Gohan declared with a snug grin.  
  
Vegeta frowned while a small blush lined his tanned cheeks.  
  
"Vegeta are you hiding your training tactics from me..i think I have the right to know them seeing how I'm your best friend and training partner!" Gohan announced with a pout. He was hurt that Vegeta would hide things from him.  
  
"You baka! I'm not hiding anything from you and I have no FRIENDS! Friends are for weak fools like yourself!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Gohan just shrugged and walked out the door, but stopped half way turning around to face Vegeta.  
  
"I guess then you just admiring yourself then eh? Well I think that blue looks better with your dark mysterious eyes!" Gohan teased and ran down the corridors.  
  
Vegeta stiffened then looked in the mirror.  
  
"Hmm maybe the baka is right!" Vegeta exclaimed and left to change into his navy blue training suit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma awake with her prints stuck to her face. She had fallen asleep at her desk. Bulma sat up with a drool filled yawn and stretched her cramped muscles. She glanced down at her blue prints and smiled.  
  
"Well at least I finished all my work last night now today I can worry about other things!" Bulma said giving one last yawn before heading to the showers.  
  
Bulma exited the shower with a single towel around her and entered her bedroom heading towards her closet. She opened the closet with one hand holding her towel to her with the other. When the closet door was ajar she stuck her head in searching for an outfit to wear. She departed from the closet a moment later with an attire she decided on.  
  
"Yes! This will do just fine!" Bulma said with a wide smile.  
  
She had decided on a short, long sleeved white dress that came 3 inches above her knees. Along with the dress she wore a sleeveless short orange jacket, and her orange boots. Bulma smirked at her reflection in the miniature mirror in the bathroom. Finally she pulled her hair in a high pony-tail.  
  
"Now your ready for anything Bulma ol' gal" Bulma said to her reflection with a wink and tucked in her pearl necklace that still held her scale.  
  
Just then her door cracked open and in walked Rae with tray of food in hand. Bulma looked away from her mirror and to Rae.  
  
"Good morning Rae!" Bulma cheered, her gaze then looked to the tray in her hand. "Whos that for?"  
  
"You Bulma, I came in earlier to tell you that breakfast was done but you were sleeping at your desk peacefully I didn't have the heart to wake you!" Rae stated placing the tray of food on her desk but not before moving her prints to the side. Yet before she moved then to the side Rae's curiosity got the better of her and she looked over the Prints. Bulma was about to thank her when she noticed Rae looking at her notes and prints.  
  
"Rae is something the matter?" Bulma boomed crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Raes trance was automatically broken and she shook her head.  
  
"No Ma'am. I mean Bulma..i'll just leave you with the food I have others to tend to now. You know me always busy ..ehehe" Rae said quickly and staggered out the room.  
  
That was strange! Rae is never like this.maybe she is sick.. Bulma thought with concern.  
  
The thought quickly left her mind as she scooted out the room, but not before she grabbed an apple from her tray of food.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
K. Vegeta paced back in forth in his room while his adviser looked on with concern at his King.  
  
"Sire if you are afraid of this war, perhaps we should serender!" The advisor stated cowardly.  
  
"NONESENSE!" K. Vegeta bellowed with a 'hmph' "Us Saiyans are not cowards! When things get tough, we get tougher that is how we are! The next time you decided to suggest such a cowardly act I would hold my tounge!" K. Vegeta growled glaring daggers at his advisor.  
  
"But Sire-" The advisor began but was cut off when K. Vegeta shot a KI blast straight through his heart rendering him dead instantly.  
  
"And NO buts about it!" K. Vegeta hissed spitting upon the dead corpse. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma happily waltz through the Palace, heading towards the lab in search of material so that later she may begin putting together her machinery. As she turned the last corner before reaching her lab she was cut short in her tracks as a whole crowd of people walked pass her bumping her in the process.  
  
"Hey WATCH IT!" Bulma snarled as a tall green skinned male bumped her over.  
  
The man stopped and looked down at the small fragle beauty.  
  
"Oh beg my pardon..ms..miss.." The man said helping her to her feet.  
  
"The name is Bulma" Bulma stated fixing her dress.  
  
"Ah! Bulma what a charming name!" The man swooned kissing Bulmas hand.  
  
Bulma blushed wildly.  
  
"And your name is?" She asked unable to stop blushing, he was pretty goodlooking.  
  
"Oh how dreadfully rude of me. I'm Zarbon" Zarbon cooed winking at Bulma in turn making her blush even more.  
  
Zarbon then with Bulmas hand still in his smiled at her, his smile gave Bulma the mean goosebumps. There was something to his smile, and it made Bulma uneasy. Her blush subsided. Zarbon kept his smile, it just seemed a tad fake and Bulma noted this.  
  
"Uh nice to meet you Zarbon, now if you don't mind I will be going see you around!" Bulma said taking back her hand and walking her way.  
  
Yet as she was walking she could have sworn she heard Zarbon whisper something.  
  
"Sooner than you think .Bulma" Bulma turned around, but Zarbon was gone. The halls were again quiet. Bulma shuddered a little but shrugged it off and kept walking her way. When she reached her destination she quickly punched in her code to open the labs door *Deep blue*. The doors slid open with a rusty noise. She smiled as she entered her large lab, how she loved the smell of science in the morning. She scurried across the floor grabbing all the necessary gadgets for her projects. After completly gathering all she needed she took one last look at her lab and left the room punching in her lock code *Hope*. Bulma then hiked in the direction of her room.  
  
* * * * * * A/N: So yeah sadly that's the end of THAT chappie! But don't cry another chpt will be coming soon! SMILE! Just please don't forget to review..you know when you tell me what you think about this chpt or the storie in general! Heck! They even made a button especially for that.. I I I V aren't they generous  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Aqua-fresh-ali}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Sapphireangel/ Princess geta/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ V-chan86/ Champion_38/ CMUgirl/ Saiyan gal/ 


	19. chpt19

Declaimer: DBZ is not owned by Gina marie Wolmart.nope! But let's just say I decide to change my name! Muahaha then I will own it FOREVER!!! IT WILL BE MINE!~!!!!!!!! ::gets stares from passing family members:: WHAT U BUMS LOOKING AT!! Muahahahahha  
  
  
  
Hello everyone, here is chpt 19 I had a bit of a hard time writing this chpt ideas weren't really flooding my head like they would usually do! .so hope you ppl don't mind it may be a bit stupid!..SOWWIE!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After completely gathering all she needed she took one last look at her lab and left the room punching in her lock code *Hope*. Bulma then hiked in the direction of her room.  
  
Bulma entered her room and closed the door behind her with her foot. She slowly walked over to her desk and loaded all the machinery parts she had carried with her on the table.  
  
"Fewh! Tritian do my arms feel lighter!" Bulma exclaimed wiping the trinkles of sweat from her forehead with her wrist.  
  
Then with a sigh she sat down at her desk and began to measure. 2 hours later a knock on the door was heard, but before Bulma could answer it the door opened and in stepped Vegeta.  
  
"Onna my father says that you are to be at the dinning area in 5 mintues is that clear!" Vegeta boomed a frown plastered on his face.  
  
"Yeah yeah! I heard you, now go away im busy." Bulma said waving Vegeta away with her hand as if he were a fly.  
  
Vegeta was about to say something when Bulma turned around in her seat and faced Vegeta with a smirk, a smirk Vegeta was all to familiar with and hated.  
  
"Hmph what are you anyways the messenger boy?" Bulma chuckled then erupted into laughter.  
  
Vegetas menacing growl quieted down Bulmas laughter and she just gave a small dry cough signaling she was done.  
  
"5 minutes?" Bulma asked sheepishly.  
  
"5 minutes and not a moment later" Vegeta growled and marched out the door.  
  
"what a grouch!!!" Bulma stated with a crooked smirk and put her prints in the desk, sat up and headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
At the dinning area The king sat impatiently waiting for Vegeta to return with the girl. The many hungry "important" men sat at the table staring intensly at the food infront of them.  
  
"Your honor perhaps we should begin to feast, the Prince probably got caught up. You know how the woman is, she is probably giving the Prince a hard time and-" a tall bulky man with a patch over his left eye began.  
  
"Hard time eh? I'll show you a hard time!" a female voice growled.  
  
All heads turned towards the door as Bulma walked in with a scowl.  
  
"Ah! you have made it Onna" King Vegeta snickered and motioned for her to take a seat.  
  
A minute later Vegeta walked in with his hands in his pockets and strolled over to his seat sitting down silently. The room was silent, save for the sudden sound of stomachs growling in unison. Bulma raised a brow and Vegeta 'hmphed'.  
  
"Gentlemen and I use that word loosely! You may begin eating" King Vegeta announced to the crowd of men.  
  
In an instant all the mens plates were filled with various meats and breads, and beside their plate a glass of wine. Bulma just was happy that she got herself a drumstick without getting her hand eating in the process by the enormous men. Bulma nibbled at her drumstick gagging everyone once and a while because of the way the warriors were eating. Vegeta smirked broadly and almost chuckled at Bulmas face.  
  
"Son after dinner I would like to have a word with you!" King Vegeta whispered to Vegeta whom was barely paying any mind.  
  
"hn? What for old man?" Vegeta asked paying attention to his father.  
  
"Don't question me boy, just do as I say" K. Vegeta exclaimed and returned to his meal.  
  
After dinner was done, Bulma decided to go back to her room and finish up her project. Vegeta followed his father to the court yard. When they had reached a statue surrounded by water King Vegeta stopped in turn Vegeta stopped aswell.  
  
"So what do you want to tell me old man?" Vegeta asked his arms at his side.  
  
"Vegeta, the war is coming soon, in exactly 5 days my son. What I wanted to speak to you about was---" K. Vegeta began but was cut off as a short man with green skin walked into the yard.  
  
"Your majesty!" The man said bowing.  
  
"Yes what is it?" K. Vegeta asked.  
  
The green man raised from his bowing and looked at the King with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Your majesty, Fruitcake ruler of Fruitopia has moved up the date of the war, and demands to speak to you!" the green man stated.  
  
"Very well" K. Vegeta answered and walked around Vegeta, but before he left he turned to his son. "Vegeta! We will continue this later on! Is that understood!" Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and began to levitate as soon as he was high enough from the ground he shot off. K. Vegeta watched as his only son flew away.  
  
"Your majesty?!" The green warrior said trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hn?" K. Vegeta said his attention hardly on the warrior.  
  
"Err.Sire we must start going!" The green man said with a raised brow at his King.  
  
"Oh yes, lead the way.." K. Vegeta stated following the soldier out the court yard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 hours, 33 minutes, and 3 seconds later Bulma had finished constructing her project. The Gravity chamber in which she designed to double the planets normal gravity at will in was complteted. She smiled as she capsulized it and placed it in her side dresser near her bed. Bulma sighed then stood in the middle of her small room and did a couple of stretches to loosen her stiff muscles.  
  
"Ah! feels nice to flex my muscles, 3 hours, 33 mintues and 3 seconds in that fucking chair was murder!" Bulma exclaimed cracking her knuckles. "At least now I'm finished! And all I have to do is to program the bots inside and to polish it!"  
  
Bulma smiled a wide toothy smile at the little capsule in her hand.  
  
"You are going to be very useful to all the soilders.and Vegeta.." Bulma declared.  
  
Unseen by Bulma a pair of dark eyes watched on as Bulma placed her capsule in her dresser. The unseen eyes chuckled quietly then disappeared into the halls.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So how did you like it? Not my best chpt eh? ..i had writiers block whilst writing this chpt..sowwie bout that! Next chpt will be better I promise hehe..Thank you to all my reviewers .  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Aqua-fresh-ali}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Sapphireangel/ Princess geta/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ V-chan86/ Champion_38/ CMUgirl/ Saiyan gal/ 


	20. chpt20

Declaimer: I don't own DBZ..keeping it simple!  
  
  
  
Welcome everyone to chpt 20! Are you guys happy..well it's coming to a end soon..but till then enjoy the drama and other stuff I decide to put in this fic!..so sit back, enjoy and don't forget to review okedokie? ..  
  
Listening to: "Higher" by creed.this is sooooooo sad! Makes me think a whole lot bout VEGETA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unseen by Bulma a pair of dark eyes watched on as Bulma placed her capsule in her dresser. The unseen eyes chuckled quietly then disappeared into the halls.  
  
Bulma heard a sound, but dismissed it as being just a servant passing by. Bulma had been working for so long and she determined that a bath was certainly needed. She set off to the bathroom in a hurry, when she exited the bathroom after a soothing luke warm bubble bath she trotted to her closet pulling out a pair of white sweat pants and a orange shirt that written across the chest read: Bulma. She threw the clothes on her bed and began to dry herself off. After her hair and body was dry she commenced dressing up. The sweats fit baggy but still at the same time gave her that girlish look. After placing her shirt on she quickly threw on a cap.  
  
"I wonder what Gohan and Vegeta are doing?" She asked aloud.  
  
Bulma had a good idea where they could be so with that she headed to Vegetas room where she had a hunch they were. Indeed when she reached Vegetas room Vegeta along with Gohan were present. Bulma knocked once though the door was open after all she had her manners. It was Vegeta whom noticed Bulma first and that gave Gohan the open opportunity to lay a swift punch to Vegetas face knocking him to the cold floor.  
  
"ARG! BAKA!!!" Vegeta growled rubbing his face with his knuckles where Gohan had laid the final blow.  
  
"Hehe Geez Vegeta I thought you would have dodged that one hehe..." Gohan exclaimed with a nervous titter.  
  
Bulma looked on as Vegeta slowly got to his feet and Gohan stood with his hands behind his head, it reminded her of Goku in a way.  
  
"Uh..hi there guys hehe" Bulma finally said.  
  
Gohan turned his head to greet the familiar feminine voice he had grown to know.  
  
"Hey Bulma I didn't know you where here..did you Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta only grunted his response.  
  
"Uh hi Vegeta sorry about that!" Bulma apologized with a one in a million smile.  
  
Vegeta felt his stomach churn from the smile, but set it aside as hunger.  
  
"What are you doing here Onna? Can't you see that we are training!" Vegeta asked, no demanded fully on his feet now.  
  
"Well I just wanted to see what you guys were up to..is that a CRIME!!!??" Bulma snorted crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"As of a matter of fact it is-" Vegeta began but cut off when Gohan nudged him in his side.  
  
"It-it is NOT!" Gohan interrupted with a grin.  
  
Vegeta growled and shot Gohan an icy glare making Gohan regret his actions immediately.  
  
"Baka! Don't do that ever again! Is that clear??"  
  
Bulma raised a brow in curiosity and confusion. "So Bulma what are your plans for today?" Gohan asked trying to change the mood he had caused in the first place in the room.  
  
"Well that's a good question..i don't know really! I finished my project and now I'm bored as all hell!" Bulma said sadly.  
  
Momentarily there was silence, but it hardly lasted a minute.  
  
"Bulma hey I have an idea!" Gohan announced gleefully.  
  
Both Vegeta and Bulma turned their full attention to Gohan who was smiling like a donkey.(A/N: Don't know if donkeys smile but whatever! The first thing that came to mind..)  
  
"Well you're a women right Bulma?" Gohan asked with a smirk.  
  
Bulma raised a brow at the stupidity of Gohans question. Vegeta rolled his dark eyes.  
  
"Yes..yes I am!" Bulma answered.  
  
"Well then go shopping at the market! That's what ALL Women do RIGHT?" Gohan stated confidently with a sly grin.  
  
Bulma remained motionless in her spot staring blankly at the grinning Gohan. Vegeta 'hmphed' then walked over to his bed sitting down with his arms crossed over his broad chest.  
  
"Gohan?! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING IDIOTIC THEORY IS THAT BULLSHIT!!! THAT'S STEROTYPING US WOMEN!!!!! I'm sooo surprised! I could have expected such nonsense from Vegeta but from you Gohan never would that thought have ever crossed my mind!" Bulma bawled, her hands clenched into fist, her eyes dark and clouded by anger.  
  
Gohan slowly took a step back.  
  
"Well that's not what I meant!-i-mean-what-I Meant to say was-uh..wh-I was talking about was-" Gohan stuttered fresh perspiration dripped from his forehead. Bulma advanced slowly as Gohan continued to stutter, his fear evident. Then out of the blue Bulma stopped advancing and stood still in her tracks. Gohan sighed in relief but still kept his guard up for the wild and unpredictable creature named "Bulma" could attack at any giving moment.  
  
"You're a genius!" Bulma boomed.  
  
Gohan jumped an astounding 4 feet back with his hands up.  
  
"AHH I'm SORRY BULMA!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT. HAVE MERCY!! I KNOW I'M A GEN- genius?" Gohan asked putting his hands down to his side and blinking at Bulma.  
  
Vegeta sitting on the bed quirked his brow.  
  
"Yes a genius!" Bulma giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Gohan blinked uncontrollably while touching where Bulma had kissed him. Vegeta who was not at all pleased with that growled.  
  
"That's a great idea! Shopping!! It was a sexist suggestion but a good suggestion nonetheless! So which one of you are going to bring me?" Bulma asked sweetly followed by a pouty look and a bat of her long lushes eyelashes.  
  
"Well I would bring you Bulma but after this I have a meeting!" Gohan stated still dazed a bit from the kiss.  
  
"Oh well then that leaves you Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed happily, in truth she was hoping that it would be Vegeta to take her!.  
  
"hmph find some other fool to take you I certainly am not!" Vegeta declared  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta! PLEASE!" Bulma pouted giving her best "lost puppy" look.  
  
"No!" Vegeta answered harshly.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
"PLEASSSSSE!!! With sugar on top!"  
  
"No! leave me alone wench!"  
  
"Pretty please!"  
  
"No"  
  
Gohan watched in amusement as the two exchanged Pleads and rejections. He decided that he should leave them alone to argue and that he did.  
  
"please!"  
  
There was silence after that. The two exchanged looks, glaring at one another.  
  
"Please Vegeta!" Bulma begged breaking the silence.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma as she smiled innocently at him, but he knew better he knew that she was any thing but innocent! She was a tricky, manipulative women with the most beautiful eyes and smile and body!. Vegeta slapped him self mentally as those thoughts came.  
  
"Very well!" Vegeta growled and left the room mumbling about stupid women and their unnecessary need to shop.  
  
"Thanks Vegeta!!!" Bulma called to his retreating form.  
  
Bulma smiled watching as Vegeta exited the room. She was just for some reason really giddy now. Bulma sighed and twirled around like a little girl, but stopped when she remember one important fact.  
  
"VEGETA!! WAIT YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT MEE!!!!!" Bulma yelled running out the room at top speed as to catch up with her love Vegeta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"King Briefs we are sorry to report that over the course of 2 weeks we were still unsuccessful in locating Princess Bulma..we are so very sorry sire!" a guard said to the King who sat on his throne.  
  
The King whom was 45 years of age looked double that. Dark rings had formed under his eyes from the lack of sleep, his skin wrinkled and unhealthy due to the stress, and his body thin and malnutritioned due to the lack of food. He looked like a disaster, the burden of his daughter running away because of him weight heavy on his heart and showed dearly on his face.  
  
"Thank you, .then there is only one thing we can do now General" K. Briefs said sadly almost a whisper.  
  
The General took off his hat and placed it under his arm while bowing to his King.  
  
"I understand M' Lord ..i will announce the death of the Princess tomorrow morning."  
  
The words stung the King. He had first had to deal with the lost of his wife in which he loved dearly, and now his only daughter in which he loved even more.  
  
"Is there anything else you need to tell me General?" K. Briefs murmured.  
  
"No M'lord" The General answered.  
  
"Then you can go..leave me be alone. Cancel all my weeks plans I'm going to just stay in the castle." K. Briefs exclaimed his eyes beginning to blur from the tears welling.  
  
"Yes M' Lord" The General answered and gave one last bow, then placing his hat back on his head and leaving the throne room.  
  
After the General left the room, there was nothing but silence, steady, undisturbed silence, but even through the silence the faint weeps and cries could be heard.  
  
"Bulma." K. Briefs whispered and continued to cry in the darkness of his throne room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
AWWWWwwW. don't ya just hate to see a guy cry! Well that's the end of that chpt..next chpt won't be sad..i had to add in the King again, because I bet you all forgot about everyone in the sea riiight! I thought so! And later they will play an important role! So you can't forget them!!!..well review people and keep an eye out for chpt 21 okedokie!And to answer ur question all my reviewers about when vegeta and Bulma are gonna get all sappy and junk! Well its coming! I can't just jump into that yet I must build up their relationship I hope you guys forgive me for the agony of waiting but please understand! ^_^;; and speaking of my darling reviwers lets take a look see at all my wonderful reviewers!  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Aqua-fresh-ali}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Sapphireangel/ Princess geta/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ V-chan86/ Champion_38/ CMUgirl/ Saiyan gal/ 


	21. chpt21

Declaimer: Hey Vegeta! I love the things you do! Hey Vegeta if I could I would rape you! You're the one and only saiyan with the one and only cute ass. you know how to make a SSJ GRRREAT!.. VE-GETA your morrrre than cute your dead sexy!..::hugs Vegeta::  
  
Vegeta: O.O;;  
Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chpt 21!!! This chpt I've been working on for a long time and now I'm soo excited to write it! So I hope you enjoy it as much I did to write it! And I would like to dedicate this chpt to SHENZA!!! It's a late birthday present I would have got it out sooner was it not for me loosing my disk! I feel bad! But I did promise to make this chpt to her and I did! Hope you like it SHENZA!!! Oh and of you were wondering if I died! Nope! Just my computer has been down for the last month!! You don't know howwwwwww!!!! Much I wanted to cry and scream!!! It was like hell!! Neways my comp is still down BUT im at the library!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bulma." K. Briefs whispered and continued to cry in the darkness of his throne room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had chased Vegeta straight down a long hall, the walls were covered with family portrait and one portrait caught Bulmas eye. It was of a beautiful women with shoulder length black curly hair, her eyes were a deep dark pool of black. She had a very attractive tanned face and her smile was amazing. Bulma hadn't noticed but she had stopped in her tracks and was staring at the mysterious picture.  
  
"It's my mother" a deep voice said from behind Bulma.  
  
"Wow Vegeta she is beautiful!" Bulma said.  
  
"Hmph that she is, but she is dead now" Vegeta exclaimed almost sadly.  
  
Bulmas heart sank with the tone in his voice. She slowly turned to face Vegeta.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta..i-I didn't know! Oh I'm so sorry" Bulma said sorrowfully she knew how it felt to loose a mother.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond he kept his eyes on the picture, as if it were speaking to him, his full attention was on that single picture of the beautiful women, his mother.  
  
"Vegeta? Are you ok?" Bulma asked sincerely.  
  
Still no response.  
  
"You know she died while giving birth to me" Vegeta finally spoke.  
  
Bulma looked up at Vegeta, she didn't know that he was taller than her even if 2 inches till she had to look up at his sorrowful face that she then noticed.  
  
"Vegeta.i-" Bulma began but couldn't come up with the right words to say.  
  
Then Vegeta did something he had never done before since the short time that she had known him, he smiled, not a cocky smirk or a fiendish grin, but a smile.  
  
"Onna come, let's get this stupid shopping thing out of the way.I have a war I must train for!" Vegeta announced and turned so that he was facing the direction of out the castle.  
  
Bulma nodded and did the same, and the two walked side by side out the palace. As they were coming to the palaces main gates, Bulma saw Raditz and Nappa whom she unfortunately had the pleasure of meeting on her first night here. The two Saiyans were talking to a tall, thin girl with short blonde hair. As they neared them they could hear their conversation.  
  
"Hows it going their beautiful?" Nappa the taller and more muscular one asked. The young girl frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"It was going just fine till I came face to face with you now I feel sick!" She answered harshly.  
  
Raditz laughed loudly, but Nappa found it all but funny.  
  
"You bitch! What are you doing here anyways? This is the Palace it's no place for trash!" Nappa barked standing directly in front of the girl preventing her from entering the gate.  
  
"I see then why they leave you outside the palace then you big ape!" The blonde girl snapped.  
  
Again Raditz laughed he was enjoying seeing Nappa be insulted, because he found Nappa annoying and stupid himself.  
  
"You insolent bitch! You will learn respect for your elites!" Nappa bawled and raised a hand to strike the female.  
  
"NAPPA!!!!!!" A voice bellowed from behind Nappa.  
  
Nappa, Raditz and the young woman turned their heads, and saw that it was Vegeta and Bulma coming towards them. Immediately Nappa and Raditz dropped to their knees with their hands to their chest.  
  
"Prince Vegeta" The two praised in unison.  
  
"Nappa what is the meaning of this!" Vegeta demanded with a frown.  
  
"Sire, I don't understand" Nappa answered honestly.  
  
Just then Bulma walked up from behind Vegeta and stood in front of Nappa with her arms on her hips.  
  
"Don't play stupid you jerk! You were going to hit this woman!" Bulma said pointing to the blonde girl standing beside the knelt Raditz.  
  
Nappa growled at Bulma, and the girl just stared at the scenario.  
  
"Woman! This is none of your concern I will deal with Nappa now move aside!" Vegeta grunted, Bulma obeyed and stepped aside letting Vegeta walk up.  
  
"Nappa you know it is un-honorable to strike a woman! No matter how much of a PEST she may be!" Vegeta announced emphasizing the PEST while looking at Bulma.  
  
Bulma frowned and turned her face.  
  
"My most sincere apologizes M' Lord it will not happen again!" Nappa pleaded cowardly.  
  
Bulma snorted, yet kept her head turned.  
  
"Do NOT let this happen again" Vegeta snarled. "Now get up you look like a dog!"  
  
Nappa and Raditz both then stood. Vegeta 'hmphed' then started to walk away, Bulma was about to follow when she noticed the confused young girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bulma whats your name?" Bulma asked the female.  
  
At first the blonde beauty was surprised and afraid, but slowly she calmed.  
  
"Uh..my name is 18" the young girl answered.  
  
18? What kind of name is that?  
  
"18, how peculiar, very exotic though hehe" Bulma joked.  
  
18 didn't laugh.  
  
"Ahem. Sorry it's very cute" Bulma said a bit uneasy.  
  
The young girl now known as 18 stared at Bulma suspiciously.  
  
"Its not cute.I never had a real name, I was born into a slave plantation where at the age of 3 I began working for other people day and night! 18 is my number I don't have a name" 18 stated harshly, a hint of sadness but mostly it was scornful.  
  
Bulmas eyes softened. She didn't have a clue that this girl had gone through so much, she felt pity for her.  
  
"Why are you here 18?" Bulma asked trying to break the uncomfortable state.  
  
"I'm working here now! Listen I have to go.." 18 said in a dull voice, emotionless.  
  
Bulma waved goodbye, but 18 just kept walking.  
  
"Poor girl.." Bulma said to herself.  
  
"WOMAN ARE WE GOING OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled from his position outside the gate.  
  
Ah! I forgot about Vegeta! He hates waiting.  
  
"Woman hurry I hate waiting!" Vegeta growled tapping his foot against the cement ground.  
  
Bulma laughed and ran towards Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma together then headed towards the village market. As the entered the market it was busy with all type of people and many of them. There were tall and short, skinny and fat, rich and poor, and popel of different colors. Bulmas eyes brighten with all the diversity she saw around, a feeling of excitement welled up in her. Vegeta occationaly would look at Bulma, he smirked at her expression of giddiness. Her face was even more beautiful when lit up and happy. the way her face was almost made Vegeta decide to not bother her ever again so that she may always wear that happy face........almost.  
  
"Wow Vegeta this is wonderful!" Bulma cried looking from side to side.  
  
All around the merchants all were busy trying sell their products, and thiefs tried to steal what they could.  
  
"Ah! you look like a smart girl.would you be interested in purchasing this magic lamp! Just rub it and all your wishes will be granted!" One merchant called to Bulma.  
  
Bulma smiled and shook her head no.  
  
"Fish, come get your freshly caught and gutted fish!" Another merchant called to Bulma.  
  
Bulma looked at the large codfish the merchant had in hand and gasped.  
  
"How savage!!!!" Bulma cried and walked faster as to pass by the man.  
  
Suddenly a little boy came up to Bulma taking her hand in his.  
  
"Hello ma'am boy do you look gorgeous today" The little boy said kissing her hand, but unnoticed to Bulma with his other hand he was signaling for his partner to pick pocket Bulma.  
  
As soon as the other boy successfully pick pocketed Bulma the other boy whom was swooning Bulma let her go and the two made a run for it. Bulma stared blankly as they just suddenly started to run, she shrugged then went for her purse, but it was gone. Bulma finally then noted what they had done.  
  
"YOU BRATS!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Bulma screamed chasing after the two.  
  
The two delinquents ran until they ran right into a stern body and fell to the floor dropping Bulmas purse. Bulma finally caught up with them only to see them being carried to her by the shirt by none other than.  
  
"Vegeta! Ugh! These boys stole my purse!" Bulma growled.  
  
The two boys looked up at Vegeta with fear. Vegeta smirked and threw them to the ground. "Now get lost before I blast you little brats!" Vegeta barked.  
  
Without hesitation the two ran away.  
  
"Yes sir" The two yelled back as they ran for dear life.  
  
"You need to know how to deal with children Onna!" Vegeta exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
"Hardy har har! Just shut up!...and help me find my purse!" Bulma stated getting down on her knees looking around for her purse.  
  
"Are you looking for this?" Vegeta asked presenting her purse.  
  
Bulma frowned and snatched her purse from his hand.  
  
"Hmph thank you! Now can we go I still have shopping to do!" Bulma said walking past Vegeta with her nose in the air.  
  
Vegeta grunted, but followed anyway. Bulma and Vegeta then continued to walk the streets of the market when one cart caught Bulmas eye.  
  
"Hey pearls!" Bulma yelped and ran from Vegetas side to the cart.  
  
As Bulma stared at the beautiful pearls unknown to her a shadow lurked in the alley way near that very cart.  
  
"Yes Bulma just a little bit closer" the shadow breathed silently to himself. Another shadow smaller than the first then came up behind the taller and placed a slender hand upon his shoulder.  
  
"Ah! you made it! Great" The taller shadow said.  
  
"its seems our friend is unaware of what's in store for her! Soon we will have her my sweet!" The smaller one declared.  
  
Together the shadows laughed fiendishly.  
  
Bulma happily poked and looked at the pearls, she was so occupied with the pearls that she didn't notice that Vegeta had wandered away.  
  
"Ugh! That man is impossible I swear shopping with me isn't that bad! I was hoping to pick him up something too. Wonder where he went?" Bulma said walking away from the pearl cart and unluckily near the alley.  
  
Suddenly from behind two hands came from the alley and covered Bulmas mouth dragging her into the darkness of the shadows. The hands were cold and smooth. Bulma tried to scream but to no avail the hands kept her from doing so. Bulma began to panic and kick and fight.  
  
"Feisty little one!" the shadow said sadistically.  
  
She some how recognized the voice, the huskiness was uncanny, besides Vegeta she had only meet one other man with that voice.  
  
"ZARBON!" She screamed through the hands cupping her mouth.  
  
Indeed it was Zarbon. Bulma could feel Zarbon smelling her hair like some sicko. Bulma with all her might then bit down on his hands releasing her from his hold.  
  
"You bitch you bit my beautiful hands! You may have scarred them!" Zarbon cried, his face then darkened.  
  
Just then two fist came crashing down on Bulmas back knocking her unconscious on the cold floor of the alley. Zarbon smiled at his partner and the two carried Bulma away.  
  
Bulma slowly began to stir, when she fully awoke she winced from the throbbing pain in her back and head. Her eyes slowly came into focus and recognition of what had happened came into mind. Bulma frowned at Zarbon who stood above her form.  
  
"Your awake" He cooed with a devilish smile.  
  
"You coward!! You had to hit me from behind" Bulma hissed getting to her feet. "You coward!"  
  
"That is where you are wrong" A sinister voice from behind said.  
  
Bulma's body stiffened, her heart beat quickened. She knew that person, she knew that person very well. Slowly Bulma turned and she was right.  
  
"You see Bulma it was I who hit you!" The voice stated.  
  
"RAE!!!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
* * * * * * Muahahaha evil cliffy!!!! How did you like that? Muahahah I hope you people enjoyed that twist! I know I did! Stay in stored for next chpt!!! AGAIN I'm sooo sorry for the wait guys! I can't promise a update soon becuz as I said b4 my comp is down!.. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{SapphireAngel}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Shazmonkey/ Shenza/ Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rose Tattoo/ Princess Geta/ Risingindeed/ Angelbabe14/ GoldenRuler/ 


	22. chpt22

Declaimer: ( ' '^) ( giving the bird! Yeah DBZ is mine and WHAT!! Muahahh..err..don't sue pweas! I'll be your best friend!  
*Ahem* may I have your attention please! .may I have your attention please! DAMMIT LEND ME YOUR EARS!!!!...ok..well I'm sick today so I don't know how it's gonna effect this chpt! Hope it doesn't effect it much. Well if you didn't know this is chpt 22 yay! ::cough:: dammit! I hate being sick! ::tummy hurt:: AHH..need...nurse...::cough:: NURSE!! ::Vegeta comes in a tight white pants and doctor shirt::  
  
Vegeta: I can't believe you tricked me into this! Arg!  
  
Gina: Awe you look coot Vegeta! Come I need my medicine! Muahaha ::Wink::  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers MUCHOS LOVE!!  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You see Bulma it was I who hit you!" The voice stated.  
  
"RAE!!!" Bulma shrieked. "But-why? How could you?"  
  
Rae laughed devilishly. Bulma snarled and stepped up to Rae.  
  
"Who are you? You can't possibly be the sweet young girl I knew!" Bulma voiced looking Rae in the eye searching for answers.  
  
"I was never Rae, I just pretended to be "Rae" your humble servant to get close enough to you. You see Bulma your inventions can come in handy when me and my Zarbon-pooh decide to overthrow Vegeta and his weakling of a Father." The women formally known as Rae stated with a fiendish, mocking smirk.  
  
"Your mad! Who are you?" Bulma asked her breathing getting faster with every passing minute.  
  
"My real name is Shenza, learn it well wench!" Shenza hissed, and signaled for Zarbon to grab Bulma by her arms.  
  
Zarbon laughed and from behind grabbed Bulmas arms rendering her defenseless.  
  
"Now will you cooperate with us Bulma?" Shenza asked sweetly teasing Bulma.  
  
Bulma struggled to get free but Zarbons hold was to tough.  
  
"Never!" Bulma screamed again struggling to get free, but as before it was no use.  
  
"That's a shame! We could have done it the easy way, but have it your way" Shenza sneered and frowned at Zarbon. "Zarbon! Release her!"  
  
Zarbon smirked at Bulma and threw her roughly to the ground. She landed to fast to put her hands out to soften her fall and she fell to the concreted floor on her chest and face. Bulma winced in pain as she tried to get up. Rae scowled and placed a single foot floating above Bulmas back.  
  
"Will you cooperate Bulma..your a smart woman don't make a stupid choice!" Shenza asked holding her foot above Bulmas back.  
  
" You monster!" Bulma spat venomisely.  
  
"It's sad that you won't join us Bulma!" Shenza exclaimed and brought her foot violently down on Bulmas back.  
  
Bulma cried out in agony as her body once again became acquainted with the hard ground.  
  
"You fool! Whether with or without you I will get your inventions, I saw you place them in your dresser! I know where they are!" Shenza stated walking over Bulmas limp body and over to Zarbon.  
  
Shenza was about to speak once more when she saw Bulmas limp body attempt to lift.  
  
"You are the fool Shenza. You under estimate the power of the Saiyans, my weapons are strong, but the Saiyans are stronger! Do you honestly think you can beat Vegeta! HA!" Bulma said her voice broken. Her chest heaved up and down trying to take in the oxygen needed for her to survive.  
  
Shenza growled and walked again over to Bulma standing proudly over Bulmas wilted cadaver.  
  
"The Saiyans are idiots! Bruts with no brains! All muscle! It is a miracle they haven't died out with the other apes!" Shenza ridiculed with a sneer.  
  
"Shenza, I pity you! Your death will be very painful, its just to bad I won't be there to see you squirm in agony like the two faced snake you are!" Bulma voiced with a chuckle.  
  
Shenza glared at Bulma.  
  
"Wench!" Shenza shrieked and brought her foot to Bulmas side kicking her dead in the ribs.  
  
Bulma cried out in pain, she spat out blood and bit down on her lip stifling the cry she desperately wanted to let out but kept strong. She moaned and held her side with her hand. A moment later another swift kick landed Bulma in the same rib, she could hear the rib crack as the foot connected with her side.  
  
"We are not as tough as we first thought now are we Bulma?" Shenza snorted. "Zarbon get her out of my sight! Dispose of her anyway that you like"  
  
Zarbon nodded and picked Bulma up violently not caring of the pain it caused her. Zarbon held her with her arms behind her back, she could barely hold herself up, and when she tried she failed miserably. Zarbon held her up by her arms. Bulma watched through blurry vision Zarbon smile devilishly at her. She frowned, she may die, but she would not die without a fight. So with what little strength left in Bulma she back kicked Zarbon in his manhood. Zarbon howled in pain but kept his grip on Bulma.  
  
"You Bitch!" Zarbon growled and raised his hand to deliever the final blow that would surely end Bulma. She closed her eyes awaiting her fate. After a minute when nothing happened she reopened her eyes and faintly saw black flame then passed out.  
  
Bulma awoke in the comforts of her room. She slowly lifted herself up into a sitting position in her bed, but just as soon as she did so she had to lay back down due to the enormous shot of pain she felt in her ribs and back.  
  
"Rest onna your ribs are broken!" a familiar voice cooed.  
  
Bulma leisurely turned her head to her side where she was greeted by a smirking Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta.but how?" Bulma said her vision clearing.  
  
"hmph..don't worry about that. You'll find out later!" Vegeta said leaning against a wall.  
  
"Oh. Hey but what about Zarbon and Shenza!" Bulma cried shooting up from her bed. As soon as she did so she again had to lay back.  
  
"You never learn do you!" Vegeta grunted while shaking his head.  
  
"Hmph..well what happened to those bastards?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The pretty boy is dead!" Vegeta replied with a satisfied smirk. "The wench is in the dungeon"  
  
"Oh my!" Bulma gasped."Who killed him?"  
  
Vegeta smirked smugly.  
  
"Hmph, who do you think?" Vegeta said getting off the wall.  
  
"You?...Vegeta..you saved me?" Bulma gasped sitting up yet again and winced AGAIN from the sharp pain.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked over to Bulmas bed side.  
  
"Woman! Would you lay the fuck down!" Vegeta snorted sitting on a chair by her bed.  
  
Bulma 'hmphed' but obeyed nonetheless. As her head lay on the pillow she closed her eyes, when she reopened her eyes, she saw Vegeta staring intensely at her. She blinked, yet his stare never staggered. She shifted under his stare uncomfortably. His dark orbs stared deeply into her aquatic blue. Feeling overwhelmed and surprisingly nervous she turned her face. It seemed to have done the trick for when she looked back he wasn't sitting at her side anymore instead he was heading out the door.  
  
"Vegeta! Where are you going?" Bulma called to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stopped and turned only slightly.  
  
"None of your business!" Vegeta snorted.  
  
Bulma frowned, she was disappointed he was leaving she at least wanted to talk to him, she wanted to find out what happened! But more than anything she wanted to thank him. She just couldn't find the words. Just then she remembered something that in its special way would sum up all the thank you(s) she wanted to say.  
  
"Vegeta wait..i want to give you something" Bulma called.  
  
Vegeta hesitated but decide to go see what she wanted.  
  
* * * * * * Tada!! Muahahaha evil cliffy once again1 oh how I love them!..well at least when I do them! But I hate reading fics and I get left at a cliffy!! LOL! ::shrugs:: Anyway what do you people think the surprise is?? If you have no clue whats so ever then read next chpt! And find out for those who know SHhhhHHHHhh! Don't tell!! ^_^''..Well please review people and tell me what ya think of this chpt..good, bad, horrible? Etc..  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Ace of spades}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Sapphireangel/ Aqua-fresh-Ali/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ V-chan86/ 


	23. chpt23

Declaimer: Dbz is owned by some lucky ass person! I'm sorry I don't know his/her name! but lemme tell you this.that person in my eyes is GOD!!  
  
Listening to: "Stupified" Disturbed.  
  
Eck! I wuv that song! Dammit I have so many fav songs! Ok back to the subject of the fic..thank you my wonderful reviewers first off. I don't have much to say so imma do us all a favor and get right to the fic okay? ^_^''  
  
Vegeta: -.-''  
  
Gina: Have a problem Vegeta? O.o''  
  
Vegeta:..  
  
Gina: That's exactly what I thought you would say! Hmph..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vegeta wait..i want to give you something" Bulma called.  
  
Vegeta hesitated but decide to go see what she wanted.  
  
"Hmph, I don't want anything from you onna!" Vegeta grunted crossing her arms.  
  
Bulma strangely smiled at his rude comment and patted her bed inviting him to sit. Vegeta raised a brow and walked over to her bed, but he didn't sit he merely stood with a confused expression.  
  
"Vegeta, I never got to thank you" Bulma said sweetly giving Vegeta a small smile.  
  
"Thank me for what!?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma sighed then brought her covers a bit over her chest. "Just look in the top dresser Vegeta" Bulma said with a yawn.  
  
Vegeta nodded then turned to the dresser and opened the top dresser. He blushed as he searched through the dresser full of Bulmas delicates. Bulma laughed.  
  
"Vegeta, hehe sorry I forgot that was my underwear dresser" Bulma stated with a loud laugh.  
  
Vegeta grumbled as he searched deeper into the dresser. After a couple of tries of probing and coming out with only pink undies he slammed the dresser shut.  
  
"Woman! Are you trying to make a mockery of me? There are only your sluttish under wear in there!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulmas laughing subsided.  
  
"Vegeta it's in there! You just have to look closer!" Bulma stated with a small smirk.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand held a serious face.  
  
"Onna I am NOT going to continue looking in your underwear dresser! Either YOU do it or I leave!" Vegeta exclaimed with his arms crossed neatly over his chest.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes then sighed.  
  
"your impossible Vegeta you know that!! Simply impossible!" Bulma groaned and slowly and carefully careful not to put much pressure on her injured body rolled over to her dresser that stood beside her bed. Vegeta looked on as Bulma quickly ruminged threw her dresser and emerged with a small pill shaped device.  
  
"here we are!now that wasn't so hard was it??" bulma asked passing the pill shaped device over to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stared blankly at the device for some time .  
  
"So what do you think?" Bulma questioned with a yawn.  
  
"What is it? It looks like a pill! Is this some kind of joke?" Vegeta growled clutching it tightly in his hand.  
  
"Boy are you paranoid! It's called a capsule!" Bulma asnwered with a proud smile.  
  
"A capsule?!?!" Vegeta was confused.  
  
"Ugh! Just look for a button that should be on it's side!" Bulma sighed.  
  
Vegeta sneered and placed the capsule in between his index and thumb examinging it.  
  
"I don't see a button woman!" Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Here let me have it" Bulma stated.  
  
Vegeta frowned and gave it to her.  
  
"Ok, hmm..AH! ok it's right HERE!!" Bulma exclaimed pointing to the small square button on the side of the capsule.  
  
Vegeta growled and snatched it from Bulma, he was clearly embarressed he didn't see it. Bulma smirked and fluffed up her pillow.  
  
"And what exactly does this do?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Well Vegeta when you press that button, a machine I expecially made for your use will appear" Bulma exclaimed as if it was old news.  
  
"A machine in this? Woman who do you think your fooling!" Vegeta said placing his finger upon the button.  
  
"Vegeta! NO! not in here!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Vegeta stopped and removed his finger.  
  
"Calm down onna!" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Anyways Vegeta, take it outside later and try it out. It's a gravitational machine it will help you with your training" Bulma explained followed by a yawn, her eyes began to feel heavy and slowly they closed.  
  
"A gravity machine? How is that possible?" Vegeta asked, but there was no response. Vegeta slowly slide over to Bulma only to find that she was sound asleep.  
  
"thank you.Vege--ta" was what bulma breathed as she slept.  
  
"no! thank you ..onna" Vegeta whispered and exited the room with the capsule in hand. He had to admit he was beginning to become excited about this Gravity room.  
  
* * * * * * * * 


	24. chpt24

Declaimer: ::throws poke ball. Com'on.com'on..YESS!!!! I DID IT!!! I CAUGHT DBZ!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello folks, welcome to chpt 24! Have a seat and enjoy it.if you needa peepee or go dookie I suggest you go now! Because after you begin with the fic you CANT stop to take any brakes!! Muahaha ::cough:: ahem!...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"no! thank you ..onna" Vegeta whispered and exited the room with the capsule in hand. He had to admit he was beginning to become excited about this Gravity room.  
  
Early the next morning Bulma awoke. She turned to her alarm clock which was the cause of her waking and frowned.  
  
"I hate you." she hissed and pulled the sheets over her face.  
  
Suddenly then a knock was heard at her door.  
  
"Who is it?" Bulma called without bothering to pull the sheet off her face.  
  
"It's your housekeeper" a low voice responded.  
  
This certainly got Bulmas attention because she lifted the sheet off and stared hard at the door.  
  
"...rae?" Bulma whispered.  
  
Another knock emerged from the door.  
  
"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, come in" Bulma pronounced.  
  
There was a moment of silence then the doorknob turned and in walked the tall blond headed young girl she had meet in front of the castles gates.  
  
"Good morning ma'am" The blond girl known as 18 spoke with no emotion.  
  
"Good morning.." Bulma replied with a raised brow.  
  
18 didn't say another word after that she simply placed Bulmas tray of food on her table and grabbed Bulmas dirty laundry and began to leave.  
  
"Bulma.." Bulma called out to 18 lifting from her bed with a wince.  
  
18 stopped in her steps and turned to face Bulma with a blank expression, but Bulma could have swore she saw a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me?" 18 said.  
  
"My name is Bulma" Bulma answered holding her ribs.  
  
18 said nothing and just stood staring at Bulma.  
  
"Right." she finally said and turned her back to Bulma.  
  
Bulma said nothing and just laid back down hey she tried. Then suddenly 18 came to a hault with her back to Bulma.  
  
"Oh, the Prince desires your present immediately after you finish your breakfast. A nurse will come to change your bandages and help you with other things.good day ma'am." 18 stated in a monotone voice and exited the room.  
  
Bulma nodded her head as 18 left and turned to her breakfast.  
  
"Today is just going to be one of those days!" Bulma exclaimed and lifted her sheets off her body.  
  
After painfully lifting from the bed she strolled over to her desk where the tray lay and sat on the chair. She lifted the top of the tray next and took a nose full of the delightful aroma with a smirk.  
  
"It seems Prince Vegeta enjoyed my cooking more than he wanted to admit." Bulma stated to herself with a wide smile and giggle.  
  
Then she took a spoon full of seaweed omelet and placed it in her mouth. After breakfast she cleaned her mouth with the napkin provided and began her long and painful walk to her bed. But before she could reach her bed her bedroom door was flung open frightening Bulma causing her to jump and fall to the floor with a painful cry.  
  
"Oh dear I'm so sorry dear!!!..oh my goodness!" a loud feminine voice cried.  
  
From the position Bulma was on the floor she could only see a pair of blue shoes. Then suddenly a pair of thin hands where in her face.  
  
"Here let me help you up darling!" the unfamiliar vocals voiced.  
  
Bulma groaned and took the pair of hands in hers. Then slowly she was lifted off the floor and placed on her bed. The whole time Bulma eyes were shut. The pain of her damaged ribs were just to excruciating. When her eyes were finally opened they meet with a pair of similar blue eyes, yet this womans eyes were darker than her own. Bulma deemed them to be navy blue. And this womans eyes matched the color of her curly puffed blue hair. And in her hair she wore a white hair bow with a band.  
  
"Oh dear, are you ok?" The woman asked.  
  
Bulma just mumbled.  
  
"Oh my! I am so very sorry!" The woman again apologized.  
  
"Who..ar-are you?" Bulma stuttered.  
  
At first the woman whom seemed no older than 20 yrs old stood blankly as if Bulmas simple question was a stupid one. But the look faded and was replaced by a friendly smile.  
  
"I am the nurse, nurse Launch!" The nurse stated with a wide smile.  
  
Then the smile faded and another blank and confused look appeared in the youthful face of the3 nurse.  
  
"Didn't you know I was coming?" Nurse Launch asked with a sad expression.  
  
Bulma the whole time was just staring at the woman. There was something about her that made Bulma feel warm inside, but what was it about her?. Was it her smile, maybe! Was it her curly hair? Maybe!. Maybe it was everything about this nurse. Or maybe it was for the simple fact that this woman reminded Bulma so much of her own mother. Yes! That's it. Her smile, curly hair, perkiness it was looking at her mother. Suddenly then bulmas heart ached and a tear fell to her sheet, then another and another. Before she knew it she was crying like a little girl whose dog just died. Launch was taken back by her sudden burst of tears that she took a step back. Bulmas teary eyes never staggered or diverted from those of Launches. Launch felt her heart break from the sadness in Bulmas eyes. And without even a second thought Launch leaned over and hugged Bulma carefully so that she wouldn't hurt her wounds.  
  
"Poor, Poor baby! It's ok..it's ok to cry" Launch cooed stroking Bulmas hair.  
  
The comfort Bulma was receiving seemed to calm her down because she stopped crying. After Launch noticed Bulma was no longer crying she released her hold on Bulma but still held a single hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok dear?" Launch asked  
  
".yeah.." Bulma whispered with a sniffle.  
  
Launch smiled at Bulma and lifted her hand off Bulmas shoulder.  
  
"Ok now let's get that nasty bruise of yours fixed up and you bathed, the Prince is expecting you soon! And we don't want to keep that young man waiting." Launch said with a wink.  
  
Bulma nodded her head. Within one hour Bulmas bandages were cleaned, changed, and she had taken a bath. After emerging from the bathroom she felt refreshed, new and reenergized. With her towel she dried her hair and placed it in a ponytail. Launch smiled and passed Bulma her clothing so that she could change her clothing. Bulma happily took the clothing and went back into the bathroom. She first took off the plastic bag she had wrapped around her ribs so that her bandages wouldn't get wet then she began to get dressed. Moments later she came out of the bathroom in a short white skirt with a green top and a white jacket over. She wore green socks to match her shirt and white shoes to match her jacket and skirt. Her hair was loose and parted in the middle.  
  
"What do you think?" Bulma voiced posing with one hand on her side and the other in her hair.  
  
"OH MY!!!! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL DEAR!!!!!" Launch beamed with a wide smile.  
  
"You..hehe really think..so?" Bulma asked with a blush.  
  
"Oh yes, certainly" Launch praised with her hands together.  
  
Bulma smiled and walked over to her long mirror. She stared into the mirror admiring herself. She placed both hands on her sides and stroked her hands down her body till she stopped at where her bandages are. And slowly she placed her hands at her sides. Launch noticed the whole ordeal and walked beside her.  
  
"It's ok Bulma, shes gone you won't have to worry about her anymore" Launch assured Bulma. "Ok now Bulma let's start moving the Prince is waiting!"  
  
Bulma nodded her head in agreement and the two of them left the room. Both Bulma and Launch walked the halls of the palace which led to Vegetas room. When they arrived at the room it was Bulma whom knocked. A moment passed and there was answer. Bulma looked at launch who shrugged. Bulma again knocked but this time there was an answer.  
  
"Who is it? I'm busy go away!" the voice boomed.  
  
Bulma smirked.  
  
He's always busy . Bulma thought silently to herself.  
  
"Vegeta! It's me Bulma I was told you wanted to speak to me" Bulma screeched at the door.  
  
In a flash the door was open and a sweaty Vegeta was standing at the door with a scowl.  
  
"It's about time Onna!" Vegeta snorted and walked away from the door signaling for them to enter.  
  
Bulma walked in first followed closely by Launch.  
  
"You can leave now!" Vegeta exclaimed throwing a towel over his shoulders and with the edge wiping away the sweat on his forehead.  
  
Bulma frowned and stepped forward with her hands on her hips.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! Me leave! I just got here! And you haven't explained why you called for me in the first place! I'm sorry mister but I'm not going anywhere!" Bulma screeched her eyes staring daggers at Vegetas back.  
  
"Not you Onna!" Vegeta stated calmly throwing his towel to the bed.  
  
"And another thing---wait what did you say?" Bulma asked blinking.  
  
Vegeta then turned around as to face Launch and Bulma, but his gaze pasted Bulma and upon Launch. Bulma raised a brow and turned around to see what he was looking at. When she turned Launch was standing calmly with her hands together in front of her.  
  
"Oh..her?.but Vege-" Bulma exclaimed but was interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"Now!" Vegeta boomed.  
  
Bulma looked at Launch with sorrowful eyes and lipped *I'm sorry*.  
  
"It's ok Bulma! I'm ok.hey I'll see you later ok! Your majesty good day" Launch voiced and bowed then left the room.  
  
Bulma watched her retreating form with a sigh. Vegeta simply *hmphed*. As soon as Launches form was completely out of sight Bulma turned to Vegeta with a menacing look.  
  
"You JERK! You didn't have to blow her off like that! I'll have you know that if it weren't for her I would still be in bed!" Bulma screeched.  
  
Vegeta was unmoved by her speak and continued to stare at Bulma with an emotionless expression.  
  
"Well aren't you going to say anything on behalf of your rudness towards her? Maybe an apology? Hmmm?" Bulma sneered her nose wrinkled up in anger.  
  
"No" Vegeta answered bluntly.  
  
Bulma could feel her blood pressure rise, but she decided to play it cool and count silently to her self. It just wasn't worth getting all hyped over this, Vegeta would always be Vegeta. This worried her honestly, if she couldn't get him to at least say sorry what made her think she would ever make him love?!? The sudden remembrance of this made her involuntarily sigh. Vegeta stared at Bulma quietly awaiting her next remark he was really beginning to enjoy these verbal spars. When there was none he raised a brow.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well what VEgeta?" Bulma responded looking not at Vegeta but past him.  
  
"No more come backs, now I'm a bit disappointed seems you've lost your edge eh Onna?" Vegeta teased with his one of a kind smirk.  
  
"No Vegeta.I've just lost all hope." Bulma whispered and turned to leave the room.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Vegeta asked grabbing onto Bulmas arm so that she couldn't go.  
  
"Vegeta let GO!" Bulma hollered struggling to get out of his hold.  
  
Then Bulma did something that took Vegeta from surprise. She began to cry. Warm clear tears ran down her cheek and Vegeta so wanted to wipe them away. Tears not of sadness nor of happiness, but of something else. Then Vegeta realized that he had a grip on her arm. It then came to him and he released her. Her tears where those of fear, she must of compared the grip he held on her to the one that pretty boy Zarbon held on her that day. Just the thought of his green hands on her made his teeth grind in fury. But then he had to ask himself why he cared so much, why DID the thought of some one hurting this girl bother him, but wait no she wasn't a girl but a woman. A beautiful delicate woman she was. Why was he thinking in this manner, he had never cared for anyone but himself until he had met this small creature. He woke every morning with a smirk knowing that in the kitchen, or in the lab or even in the halls he would find this woman. This woman whom challenged his powers and authority. This woman whom dare speak bad about his title and his name. This woman no matter how much she got to him he never even imagined striking down. And here he was and here she was afraid, afraid and it was because of him. Vegeta looked at Bulma. She wasn't crying anymore rather she was looking intensely at him as if trying to read his thoughts. Then he heard her enchanting voice.  
  
"Vegeta you jerk! That hurt! What's wrong with you?" Bulma said looking at Vegeta with concern and irritation.  
  
"Onna..don't go you must past judgment! And that is why I have called for you!" Vegeta voiced calmly.  
  
* * * *  
  
* * * * * What does Vegeta want Bulma to past judgment on? Will Bulma agree? All these questions and more will be answered in chpt 25! But for the time being review, review, and review!!!! And let me know what you think?...you know what!! I WANT VEGETA!! AND I WANT HIM BAD!! I just the overwhelming feeling!!! UGH!!! I WANNNNNNNNNNNT HIMMMMM!!!!!!!!..jesus!!!! if I had one wish only one! I would wish for vegeta! Fuck world peace! Fuck being famous! Fuck all the candy and clothing in the world!!!!! I want VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Trunks valentine!}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Sapphireangel/ Princess geta/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ V-chan86/ Champion_38/ CMUgirl/ Saiyan gal/ Aqua fresh ali/ Uber Rei model/ Vegetazlover/ Virginia/ 


	25. chpt25

Declaimer:..i don't wanna say it!! You can't make meeee!!!!!  
I first wanna thank all my wonderful reviewers! I'm very pleased with my reviews and hope to get more! Well here it is chpt 25! I left you guys with a evil cliffy! Hahaha..but you people waited patiently and heres chpt 25 enjoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Onna..don't go you must past judgment! And that is why I have called for you!" Vegeta voiced calmly.  
  
Bulma slowed her pace and spun around to face Vegeta.  
  
"Judegment?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, you must past jugdement on that bitch" Vegeta exclaimed with a sneer he couldn't stomach even talking about her.  
  
Bulma took a step back almost falling over. She began shaking her head and her breathing pattern fastened.  
  
"No.no..NOO!! Vegeta I can't" Bulma cried tears once again rimmed her cerulean eyes.  
  
"Onna stop this! You must be strong..stop acting like a patetic little child" Vegeta hollered.  
  
"A pathetic little child! Vegeta you don't know what your talking about! You don't know what I went through! I thought I had finally escaped this nightmare only to face it again..it's ..just to hard" Bulma voiced her tone gradually decreasing into a whisper.  
  
Vegeta looked at the spirited young female he admired though he wouldn't admit it to himself nor to anyone else. She was acting weak and it infuritated him.  
  
"Onna! Don't think I don't know what you have been through, i've been through it myself once! But it's not about me. I'm not the one that must past judegment. Now hurry we must leave now.be strong..like I know you are.." Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
Bulma froze.  
  
Strong like he knows I am.. Bulma repeated to herself.  
  
Vegeta was about to speak when a knock at the door interrupted him.  
  
"M'Lord we await you in the dungeon" the voiced called from the other side of the door.  
  
"Very well, we are on our way" Vegeta replied in a deep husky voice.  
  
"Vegeta i-" Bulma began but was cut short.  
  
"Let's go" Vegeta announced and grabbed Bulmas shoulder carefully as to not harm her and dragged her out the door.  
  
Out side the door he released her and together they walked side by side down the deep halls.when they reached a dark staircase leading down to the dungeon Bulma froze.  
  
"Come on Onna don't be afraid" Vegeta teased with a smirk only Vegeta could muster.  
  
"Hmph..shut up Vegeta! Can we get this over with!" Bulma said with a snort.  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew wider and began decending down the dark stair case. Bulma followed in suit. When they reached the end of the stair case they were surrounded by darkness and dampness. Bulma shivered from the cold breezes that filled the air. Vegeta paid no mind to the chills and continued walking. Bulma followed Vegeta closely. After walking down a dark hall of spider webs and stoney walls they reached a large wooden door. A heavy set man guarded the door.  
  
"Hault who goes there dude?!" the heavy set man deemed. "It is your Prince you moron now move aside!" Vegeta growled shoving the small man.  
  
"Geez what an egotist" the small man whispered quietly to himself.  
  
Bulma walked by the man with a raised brow.  
  
"Yeah yeah! Prince my ass! He just better not touch anything I'm responsible for everything down here!" the pudged man continued.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma ventured on until they reached a small prison. Vegeta stood back and allowed Bulma to walk forward.Bulma took a deep breath and stepped up to the steal bars of the prison.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma called.  
  
No response. Bulma gazed into the dark room bared off. And though it was dark Bulma could make out a figure in the corner of the room. It was in the corner ina fetal position rocking back and forth.  
  
"Hello, is anyone in there?" Bulma whispered her voice was low and cracked.  
  
"Who wants to know! Why don't you go away you fucking assholes! GO AWAY! Before I bite you mutha' fuckers!" the voice barked.  
  
Bulma took a step back and accidently backed into Vegetas chest.  
  
"I can't-I mean i---" Bulma cried into Vegetas chest gripping his shirt tightly. "please don't make me.."  
  
VEgeta stared down at Bulma clinging to his shirt. He snorted.  
  
"Stop this now! It's to late you must!" Vegeta scolded tearing her from him.  
  
Bulma nodded and stepped away from Vegeta, wipped away her tears and cautiously walked over to the prison once again.  
  
"Rae?" Bulma whispered. The figure in the corner's head lifted.  
  
"..Bulma.it's you isn't it." Shenza whispered.  
  
Leisurely Shenza got up from her position on the floor and staggered over to the bars.  
  
"Rae.wait no your not Rae.." Bulma declared with a frown.  
  
{{{Flashback}}}  
  
"My real name is Shenza, learn it well wench!" Shenza hissed, and signaled for Zarbon to grab Bulma by her arms.  
  
{{End of Flashback}}}  
  
Yes Bulma remembered oh so well what her name was..  
  
"Shenza!... your not Rae your Shenza.you told me your name just before you sicked Zarbon on me! And you told me to learn it well! ..i did..i learned it oh to well" Bulma growled, her eyes cold and clouded with anger.  
  
Shenza gasped. The hate in Bulmas eyes was one of pure loath of one being. That being was her.  
  
"Bulma! No you've got it all wrong.it was Zrbon! Yes it was Zarbon who planned it all you see. He tricked me into fooling you! It was him.it was all his idea from the start. He threanted my life! Please forgive me..i had no choice in the matter" Shenza pleaded like a dying worm before being fed to a vulture.  
  
Bulma was shocked that after all this pain and toture this woman had put her through,that she would be such a coward as to blame it all on her lover. And have such nerve as to ask HER, Bulma Briefs in which she beat down to near death for forgiveness. Just the sight of her snievering made Bulma sick. And yet Bulma felt cruel, she felt like she was being harsh. Then again she felt it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Vegeta.I have made my decision.." Bulma announced.  
  
Vegeta whom was staring at the pathetic woman in the cage grovel turned to face Bulma.  
  
"Good, I was becoming sick and tired of hearing her sniveling, what a digrace" Vegeta barked venumisly.  
  
"Though this pains me to do, because I'm just not that cruel of a person I wish for her to be executed." Bulma exclaimed with her back to everyone.  
  
Vegeta smirked and nodded.  
  
"You heard the Onna.you have till dawn bitch!" Vegeta beamed with a devilish smile and a deadly glint in his eye.  
  
Bulmas heart sank deep in the pit of her chest.  
  
"NOOO!! You can't do this to me! I won't die! You can't ! you can't do you hear meee!!!!!" Shenza screamed like a lunatic followed by a shivering laugh that echoed the bare walls of the dungeon.  
  
A shiver traveled up Bulma's spine and without warning her knees began to cave in. Vegeta raised a brow and turned to Bulma.  
  
"Woman what's wrong with you?!" Vegeta questioned.  
  
Bulma kept silent. She took once last look at Vegeta, then shenza and ran out the dungeon. When she was out of the dungeon she stopped running to catch her breath.  
  
"I-I can't believe i-did-that" Bulma suttered with exhausting. Sweat dripped from her small forehead to the chilled floor.  
  
No later than 2 minutes had past when Vegeta risen from the dungeon. He didn't speak he just walked past Bulma. She wanted to call to him, but she knew he was probably going to train afterall the war was a mere week and a half away. Bulma didn't realize how fast time was going until now. She only had 2 weeks left to get Vegeta to love her as much as she loved him.  
  
"Great! Now I feel even worst!" Bulma exclaimed with a frown.  
  
Just then a guard with long black hair approached her.  
  
"Prince Vegeta requests your presence..come I will bring you to him" The long haired guard said.  
  
"Hmph, why couldn't he had said that when he walked by me! I swear he is a pain in the-" Bulma was haulted by the murdourous glare the guard was giving her. "Oh riiiight he's the Prince yada yada! Ok let's go!"  
  
The guard growled but kept his cool, which bulma was thankful for. Her mouth was certainly going to get her killed one day she thought to herself. Moments later they had arrived at Prince Vegetas door. Bulma didn't bother to knock, she just called his name from the other side.  
  
"VEGETA! It's me Bulma! Hurry and open this dooooor!!!" Bulma screeched with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Vegeta opened the door next with a frown.  
  
"Wench! What was that. Don't you understand that I am royalty. Have some respect or have it drilled into you!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
Bulma just smirked and walked inside.  
  
"What is so important Vegeta that you couldn't tell me when you came out the dungeon!"  
  
Vegeta didn't reply, instead he walked away over to his dresser taking out something then waltzing over to bulma.  
  
"This thing is broken!" Vegeta exclaimed throwing something to Bulma.  
  
Bulma caught it with ease. When she opened her hand to see what it was she growled with anger. "YOU ASSHOLE IT'S NOT BROKEN!" Bulma said holding the object which was identified to be the Capsule holding the G.R.  
  
"Hmph then it's cheap!" Vegeta 'hmphed'.  
  
In truth it worked fine, but he couldn't get it to work for him and he was to much pride to tell her that he couldn't figure something out.  
  
"IT IS CERTAINLY NOT CHEAP! MAYYYYBE! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT YOU APE!" Bulma hissed, her gentle forehead wrinkled up with fury.  
  
Vegeta's expression was priceless, he was astounished that she could see through his "macho man" self. She was good, he had to admit that. Nonetheless he would never give in, she may be right on the money but he would never tell her that.  
  
"Hmph, just fix it or something!" Vegeta said calmly.  
  
"FIX IT! There is NOTHING wrong with it!" Bulma snorted.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma then were silent their backs turned to one another.  
  
"Fine." One spoke breaking the ice.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Then if your not going to fix it..then at least prove to me that it works!" Vegeta declared with a smirk.  
  
Bulma raised a brow.  
  
"Fine I will. First-YOU-Vegeta- pressss- thisss-but-ton-" Bulma teased with a giggle.  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
"Cut it out onna!" Vegeta snorted showing his teeth like a dog.  
  
Bulma stepped back and was about to press the button when something came to her attention.  
  
"Vegeta, we can't do it in this room. It's to small." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta thought for a second then without warning grabbed Bulma around her waist and lifted her in his strong arms and leaped out the window. It all came as a surprise to Bulma, all to fast for her to scream. Instead she wrapped her arms around Vegetas neck tightly. And held her eyes shut.  
  
"Hold on onna" Vegeta whispered and flew faster.  
  
Bulma was to afraid to open her eyes so she just nodded and held on tightier. Right away Vegeta regretted saying that, she had the grip of a bull. Moments later Vegeta landed on a island far from the castle. Without thought he dropped Bulma from his grip. She landed on her buttocks with a 'owwf'. VEgeta smiled and kneeled beside her.  
  
"Waky waky, were here!" Vegeta teased.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and gently rubbed her sore bum.  
  
"Jerk" Bulma spat and lifted to her feet."So where exactly ARE we?"  
  
Bulma questioned taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Island Gome, it's where I go when I wanna seriously train or when I want to escape that pesky castle of mine" Vegeta answered looking out into the vast ocean.  
  
Bulma smirked and walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"Well shall we get started" Bulma asked holding the capsule out.  
  
Vegeta only nodded.Bulma took a step back and pressed the small button on the capsule. Suddenly smoke erupted, fogging Bulma's and Vegeta's vision. When it clear a dome shaped object was in the middle of the sandy island.  
  
"Broken ha?" Bulma kid walking beside Vegeta.  
  
"Junk is more like it" Vegeta responded, walking over to the entrance of the machine and opening it.  
  
"Vegeta your asking for it!" Bulma retorted following Vegeta inside.  
  
The two of them exchanged a smirk and together stood beside each other inside the machine.  
  
"So what's wrong with it Vegeta?" Bulma asked looking around the room, it looked fine to her.  
  
"The stupid thing is broke what more do you want me to say!?!?" Vegeta said with his arms at his side.  
  
Bulma just looked at him as if he were a dummy.  
  
"Ook! But why IS it broken" Bulma responded.  
  
"How am I suppose to know you made the damn thing" Vegeta answered kicking a pebble that the wind had blown into the GR.  
  
Bulma only sighed.  
  
"Well Vegeta your no help. I guess I will have to reset it and try to figure what's wrong with it on my own." Bulma said with a loud sigh.  
  
Vegeta smiled. This was his chance to get close to learn how to turn it on and get it to work. So slowly not to look to obvious strolled over to Bulma and watched as she worked. After reseting it and rewiring some things bulma whipped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"Well Vegeta that should do it. Funny everything was in top condition." Bulma said leaning on the wall.  
  
"Are you trying to call me a liar woman!?!?" Vegeta growled, even though it was true he didn't like people pointing it out.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Calm down Vegeta I didn't say THAT" Bulma giggled.  
  
"Good" Vegeta said followed by a 'hmph'.  
  
"Well Vegeta it's getting late, don't you think we should get going?" Bulma said wipping the last trace of sweat off her forehead.  
  
"Yes I guess your right, first I will train for like an half of an hour. Then we will leave" Vegeta exclaimed with a smirk.  
  
"Ooh really? Well I want to go back! I'm tired and in need of a shower and food!" Bulma declared with her arms to her side.  
  
"Go take a bath in the ocean!" Vegeta said heading over to the controls.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Bulma screeched jumping back in terror.  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Onna it's only water. I'm afraid to ask what you take showers in" Vegeta said with a snicker.  
  
"I take a bath in water THANK YOU..it's just-uhh.." Bulma responded trying to figure a good reason other than "Well if I do then I will turn to sea foam".  
  
"It's just what?" Vegeta pressed on.  
  
"It uh..has fish and stuff in it..Yeah! and it's icky!" Bulma lied with her arms crossed over her chest and her nose in the air.  
  
There was a hint of sadness in her tone. She knew the ocean was anything BUT icky. How could she had said that. It was the most beautiful and special thing in the world. Suddenly she felt a wave of home sickness over come her. Quietly she walked out the dome and out on to the beach. Vegeta watched with a stern face. When Bulma was completely out the done he shut the door and turned on the machine to 30 times the planets gravity. As soon as he pressed the small green button that started the machione he hit the ground with a 'thud'. He felt as if his body would break in half from all the pressure on his back. Everytime he tried to rise, his bones crackled.  
  
"AHhhh..i've gotta get to the but-Ahhhh" Vegeta whispered painfully. The gravity was to much for him.  
  
From outside the dome Bulma watched the ocean with a faint smile. It's waves were in sinc with one another. And the sky reflected off the darkier part of the water with grace. Even the sound of the ocean was mystifying. It sang a lullybye. A familiar lullybye. Just then a agonnising scream pierced the harmonizing song of the sea. Bulma turned to the GR.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
* * * * * * * * Poor Vegeta he's in trouble! Can Bulma make it on time, even if she does how can she help him? Review and hang tight for the next chpt to find out. Well I know I haven't updated in years! Lol but I've been busy! SUPER DUPA busy! And I'm sooo sorry bout the wait! But since it's the vac. I will be able to update more.  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{Trunks valentine!}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Sapphireangel/ Princess geta/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ V-chan86/ Champion_38/ CMUgirl/ Saiyan gal/ Aqua fresh ali/ Uber Rei model/ Vegetazlover/ Virginia/ 


	26. chpt26

Declaimer: Lalala I won't say itt..lalalal I won't say it!!! _''  
  
Jello people! I know you guys have been waiting for a while for this chpt. Well here it is. Chpt 26 enjoy..oh and thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Listening to: "Sing for the moment" by Eminem..Ah! I thought I'd listen to sumtin different. Anyways hes coot! ^_~.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From outside the dome Bulma watched the ocean with a faint smile. It's waves were in sync with one another. And the sky reflected off the darker part of the water with grace. Even the sound of the ocean was mystifying. It sang a lullaby. A familiar lullaby. Just then a agonizing scream pierced the harmonizing song of the sea. Bulma turned to the GR.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
Without a second thought Bulma jetted to the GR. When she reached the dome shaped machine, she was out of breath. Quickly she stepped to the door and banged on it.  
  
"VEGETA!! What's wrong?..." Bulma cried out loud.  
  
Silence, aside from the muffled cries of Vegeta.  
  
"Shit! I have to help him!" Bulma said.  
  
"O-onna.." Vegeta whispered stuck to the ground.  
  
Inside Vegeta with all his might tried to keep his body from crumbling underneath him. He never felt such pain before. It was like a slap in the face, how could HE Vegeta reach Super Saiyan if he couldn't handle a simple machine. He frowned and growled at his weakness. He held his eyes shut, clutching his hands in a tight fist.  
  
"Vegeta!! Hang on! I'm going to help you" Bulma screamed from the other side of the door.  
  
Vegeta growled involuntarily. Never before did he EVER need help!. No! not Vegeta, Vegeta doesn't accept help from no one! Vegeta is his own HELP!. Slowly his level began to rise. His aura glowed with a blinding magnificence. Then suddenly the GR began to shake. Gradually it shook more and louder. Bulma who had ran around the other side of the machine looking for her emergency switch she had installed stepped back. She gasped at the power that seemed to leak through the machine.  
  
"What's happening?" Bulma asked with concern.  
  
She carefully stepped over to a small window and peered in. She was concerned when she saw Vegeta helplessly lying on the floor, but was even more stunned to find that Vegeta's hair flash yellow. She blinked and looked back it was again jet black.  
  
"I must be seeing things" bulma assured herself.  
  
The suddenly Bulma was blown to the ground by the immense power that emerged from the machine.  
  
"VEGETA NEEDS HELP FROM NO ONNNE!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Bulma afraid crawled to a near by tree hiding behind it. She looked on at the machine as it shook violently, and then exploded. She covered her eyes to block the flashing light that followed the explosion. When the smoke cleared she opened her eyes and frantically searched for Vegeta. She caught sight of him immediately on the ground his back covered in blood and scratches.  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screeched and ran to him.  
  
He was out cold, she was afraid that he was dead but a faint pulse reassured her he was very much alive.  
  
"You stubborn bastard..why couldn't you wait till I helped you.." Bulma cried placing Vegeta's head gently on her lap and brushing his forehead.  
  
"..i..need..no..one.." Vegeta breathed falling in and out of consciousness, before again going out cold.  
  
"...stubborn.." Bulma breathed ripping a strand of cloth from her clothes and wrapping it around his deepest cut.  
  
Slowly not to injure Vegeta and her damaged ribs she pulled Vegeta to a near by tree.  
  
"You rest here..i have some work to do if where going to have to stay here over night.." Bulma exclaimed with a sigh.  
  
Bulma slowly lifted from the ground and walked her way to the GR.  
  
"I worked so hard on it..i guess I should get to work on fixing it a bit, then I can start building us a shelter." Bulma voiced to her lonesome self.  
  
A low breeze whistled in the air, and the smell of the ocean brushed along her nose. Bulma smiled and sighed.  
  
"Better get to work before Prince charming wakes up" Bulma said with a giggle.  
  
Bulma then grabbed for her safety capsule in which she always had in her bra, just in case she would ever need it. She grabbed for the capsule, pushed the button and threw it in the air. A "Powf" of smoke appeared and after it cleared a rather large chest stood in the middle of the beach shore. Bulma smirked and opened the chest. It held everything needed in case of an emergency: Food, water, Tools, blankets, grooming and hygiene supplies, extra clothing, and make up.  
  
"I guess this will have to do" Bulma said with a shrug of her dainty shoulders.  
  
And so she got to work first with the GR room. She had begun at 3 in the afternoon and finally finished with the machine at 6.  
  
"Ah! Finished!, it actually took me less time to fix it since I already knew the plans" Bulma said with a smile, dusting the sand from her knees and hands.  
  
She looked over at Vegeta who was still by the tree.  
  
"He's most likely sleeping, poor thing." Bulma exclaimed putting away her tools.  
  
Then the memory of seeing Vegeta's hair turn blonde for a quick second flashed in her head.  
  
"That was strange..i must have been seeing things! BULMA ol' gal I think you need a nice nap!" Bulma said with a yawn.  
  
Thus Bulma set off to building camp. With her extra blankets and 4 small tress she built a tent. She figured it would be easier to just sleep in the GR because it did have a bedroom, but she didn't want to take any chances with it. Next after securing a place for them to sleep she began to get the food set. Before she left, the night before she had packed some food into her capsule. Now she was glad she had done that. Using a flat rock that laid near the shore she cooked on it as if it were a frying pan. Eventually she had finished with the diner and was about to eat her share when she heard a branch break. Quickly she turned her head around.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma called out holding her food close to her chest.  
  
No one answered. She blinked then turned back to her meal. When again she heard something.  
  
"Who's there! Come out now!" Bulma yelped, in truth she wanted what ever it was to stay where ever it was. She figured it was her food deprived mind talking for her.  
  
Then a shadow walked out from the darkness.  
  
"Onna, must you screech like a harpy?" Vegeta groaned holding his head.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Vegeta..WAIT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING UP BEHIND ME AND SCARING ME SHITLESS!" Bulma yelled standing up with her meal in hand.  
  
Vegeta was going to retort a comment about her breath, when he caught sight of the delightful thing her hand. While Bulma continued to scream, he just gawked at the item in her hand. When Bulma finally stopped screaming she noticed he didn't comment back.  
  
"Vegeta..?" Bulma asked waving her free hand in his face.  
  
Vegeta didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Vegeta.stop your..scaring..me" Bulma stated with a gulp.  
  
"Where.where did you get that onna?" Vegeta asked licking his lips and staring at the delightful meal in her hands.  
  
"Get what?" Bulma asked innocently with her head tilted.  
  
Vegeta snorted and pointed to the food in her hands.  
  
"Ooooh! Hehe..well I always have handy a extra capsule with supplies just in case I get lost or whatever!" Bulma stated with a smile.  
  
Vegeta didn't hear a word she said and continued to stare at the food. Bulma raised a brow and placed her food away from her chest, Vegetas eyes followed. She smirked and stood up waving the food in front of her, again Vegetas eyes followed.  
  
"Like a puppy dog" Bulma said with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta was to busy mesmerized by the foods aroma to hear Bulmas comment. Bulma sighed and pulled out her capsule once more.  
  
"Move back Vegeta!" Bulma warned and pressed the button.  
  
Before Vegeta could realize what Bulma said a big cloud of smoke exploded in his face. Vegeta squinted and coughed as the smoke slowly began to die down. "I told you to watch out!" Bulma exclaimed with a side grin.  
  
Vegeta simply 'Hmped'. Bulma shrugged and moved over to the mini fridge that lay in the sand.  
  
"Ok Vege-" Bulma began but was cut off when Vegeta stormed toward the fridge, quickly opening the door and plowing through the food.  
  
Bulma gazed on in both amusement and disgust.  
  
"uhh..Vegeta I think you should slow down! This is supposed to last us till the mourning" Bulma stated with her hands upon her hips.  
  
Vegeta ignored her completely and continued to feast on the food. She couldn't stand the sight of Vegetas poor manners and stepped away. Moments later Vegeta joined Bulma near a rock by the shore of the ocean. Bulma could hear his foot steps in the sand and turned to him, she was about to scold Vegeta about not leaving any food for her to eat in the mourning but instead when she saw Vegeta she bursted into a fit of laughter. Vegeta growled and stood looking at Bulma with his arms crossed.  
  
"What is so funny Onna? Do you care to share?" Vegeta growled, his mouth twisted into a deep scowl.  
  
"Well Vegeta!" Bulma giggled gaining some control. "Look at your FACE! And your SHIRT and-" bulma said but before she could finish again she lost self control and began laughing hysterically.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked with a frown.  
  
Bulma couldn't gain enough control to clearly talk, instead she pointed to Vegetas face and continued laughing holding her ribs. The laughing seriously was beginning to hurt her ribs but she just couldn't regain her posture. Vegeta at this point was extremely frustrated and infuriated that HE was being laughed at in such a manner, like a jester! And he didn't like it one bit. With his curiosity and his pride taking over, he walked over to the reflected ocean and gazed into it. He wanted to blast away the reflection that looked back. Upon his noble face were ketchup, peas, and bread crumbs. His shirt was identical. He found no humor in this and instead of laughing along he grew angry. Slowly he knelt down beside the sea and with his hands cupped water and cleaned the shameful mess. After completing that task he strolled back to where Bulma sat, her laughing subdued.  
  
"Vegeta..are you angry?" Bulma asked with a smile.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
"oh come on Vegeta! I'm sorry ok! Look now your all cleaned up and stuff" Bulma stated with a smaller smile.  
  
Vegeta still stood silent.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Vegeta when she noticed that he had missed a spot on his face. Without warning she moved closer to him and grabbing a piece of her own clothing reached over and began wiping off the stain. Vegeta was surprised by Bulmas Gesture and stared at her as she wiped off the smudge of meat. While cleaning Vegetas face she felt her cheeks grow warm. She hadn't even been this close to him, for gods sake she could feel his breath on her forehead. Without thinking she slowed in pace her wiping and looked up only to meet the eyes of Vegetas. Their stares locked and their breathing stilled. Bulma's hand stopped and stood still upon the spot where she had been cleaning. All was still, all was calm and warm. Bulmas eyes stared deep into Vegetas onyx orbs. Vegeta stared deep into Bulmas cerulean eyes. It was Vegetas eyes that blinked first and they steered toward her hand that was placed on his face and slowly he brought his hand to hers grasping her hand in a fist.  
  
* * * *  
  
O_O WHOA! Its getting HOT! Omg its been a friggin LOOONG time since I updated! Sorry about that ppl! But I was happy that even though I hadn't updated I still received reviews! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!! Thank you all for waiting patiently!!!!! Im soo sorry for keeping you all waiting like that! So what do you think will happen next chpt? You will just have to find out wont you??  
  
REVIEWER OF THE WEEK!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ {{{VEGETAS LOVER!!!}}} ~*~*~*~*~*~*~X tra special thanks!!!  
  
Catra/ Mushi-azn/ Ace of spades/ Miss killer/ Dark angelB/ Rosetatoo/ Sailor water Dragon/ Jody/ Angelbabe/ Shenza/ Shazmonkey/ Sapphireangel/ Princess geta/ Risinindeed/ Golden ruler/ Rhapsody/ Fire Bringer/ V-chan86/ Champion_38/ CMUgirl/ Saiyan gal/ Aqua fresh ali/ Uber Rei model/ Trunks Valentine/ Virginia/ 


	27. Chpt27

Disclaimer: Well well well I haven't been here in a friggin WHIILLE!! But it still stand that I OWN VEGETA! I might've left for a while but I brought him with me! You can keep the rest of DBZ  
  
HEEEY!!!! Lookies im BAACCK!! Its been like more than a year hasn't it? Since I last updated! Well life has been CRRRRAAAZZZZY and I have gone thru so much. But I returned to you people with a new chpt! YAYNESS I wanna thank all you guys who kept me motivated and who sent me reviews –its cuz of you that I'm continuing this and I promise imma see it to the end! You guys are great and thanks again! Now lets throw a party Vegetaswifey is back in action...and here we go with a brand new chpt for ALL OF YOU ..the Blue mermaid...  
  
"Vegeta..are you angry?" Bulma asked with a smile.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta! I'm sorry ok! Look now your all cleaned up and stuff" Bulma stated with a smaller smile.  
  
Vegeta still stood silent.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Vegeta when she noticed that he had missed a spot on his face. Without warning she moved closer to him and grabbing a piece of her own clothing reached over and began wiping off the stain. Vegeta was surprised by Bulmas Gesture and stared at her as she wiped off the smudge of meat. While cleaning Vegetas face she felt her cheeks grow warm. She hadn't even been this close to him, for gods sake she could feel his breath on her forehead. Without thinking she slowed in pace her wiping and looked up only to meet the eyes of Vegetas. Their stares locked and their breathing stilled. Bulma's hand stopped and stood still upon the spot where she had been cleaning. All was still, all was calm and warm. Bulmas eyes stared deep into Vegetas onyx orbs. Vegeta stared deep into Bulmas cerulean eyes. It was Vegetas eyes that blinked first and they steered toward her hand that was placed on his face and slowly he brought his hand to hers grasping her hand in a fist.Bulma was taken back and held her breathe while her hand was brushed against the saiyans warm lips. Her breathing slowed and her tounge got heavy as she tried to speak. Vegetas eyes met with hers, the intensity of Vegetas stare made Bulma uncomfortable.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma managed to say as a whisper.  
  
Vegeta said nothing.  
  
"Vegeta...i was just trying to he--" Bulma began her voice slow, but vegeta interrupted her by placing a gloved finger to her lips. Bulma closed her eyes feeling his finger on her smooth lips.  
  
"Shhhhhhh..." Vegeta hushed, expanding his other fingers and cupping her chin in his hand.  
  
Bulma felt light headed and began to have dizzy spells.  
  
Whats he going to do?...Bulma asked herself.  
  
"This.." Vegeta muttered quietly as if he could read her thoughts.  
  
Vegeta lifted Bulmas feminine chin to his so that their lips could meet. Bulma closed her eyes as Vegeta began moving his lips on hers, he started gently so that Bulma could match his movements and when she began returning his movements he sped up all the lust and hunger for this moment was let out as the two devoured each other. Bulma swung her arms around his neck and pressed her breast against his chest. Vegeta brought his hands up her arms starting from her shoulders to her hands and back down. Bulma giggled as Vegetas hands found themselves under her blouse and on her plumped breast.  
  
"Onna.." Vegeta moaned in her mouth.  
  
He tugged at her blouse trying to get it over her head. Bulma broke the kiss and looked at Vegeta in his eyes. His eyes were something different from the cold eyes she was accustom to looking into, they were full of emotion, lust, hunger all for her and she realized that she must of had the same look in her eyes. Vegetas face was blank as if lost in a day dream. Bulma brought her hands to her shirt and in one swift motion took it off exposing her turquoise bra. Her breasts were round and full inviting to Vegetas senses and he felt every muscle in his body tighten at the sight. Bulma ran her fingers over her breast and between the creased of her breast. Vegeta held his hands to his side and growled.  
  
"Are you going to taunt me woman, or are you going to let me touch you?" Vegeta asked in almost a moan.  
  
Bulma raised a brow and reached for Vegeta's pants. She put her hands in the waist area and tugged.  
  
"I was just going to ask you the same thing" She teased  
  
Vegeta smirked putting his hand behind her head gripping her hair not as to hurt her but as to gain control. Vegeta then brought Bulmas hand to his chest and slowly slid them down his chest and stopped at his pants. Bulma looked at Vegetas face, his eyes were illuminating, alive and never sexier. Bulmas hormones rocketed and she grinned pushing Vegetas hands and her into his pants. With a seductive grin Bulma ran her hands up and down his crotch, Vegetas head shot back and a small groan escaped his lips. Bulma fastened her pace and changed her motions counter clock wise. Vegeta breathed hard and leaned over sucking on Bulmas chest and with his free hand brought her bra strap down.  
  
"Vegeta...." Bulma groaned.  
  
Vegeta smirked and nibbled on her nipple.  
  
"Call me king...." Vegeta exclaimed with a mouth full of her nipple.  
  
"Call me yours..." was what bulma said in response.  
  
Vegeta was shocked by her reply and stopped his sexual taunting and glanced up at her pink and sweaty face.  
  
"Onna pull out that capsule shit of yours and let's do this right" Vegeta exclaimed pulling his and her hand from his pants.  
  
Bulma smiled and did as she was told. The two entered the small dome room that had been in the capsule and didn't come out until late afternoon the next day. Bulma woke with the blazing sun seeping through the dome hitting her in her blue eyes. She yawned and looked over at the man she had made love too for hours on end with the glorious night before.  
  
"This must mean you love me....my prince.." Bulma whispered ever so quietly and kissed Vegetas forehead. Vegeta frowned and turned over to his side.  
  
Bulma smiled and gave a large stretch, exiting the dome. The sun was brighter that she had ever seen it and it burned her feet. Quickly she dashed for the shade under a tree. Bulma felt the cool sand in between her toes and sat down under the tree's shade. Her smile was large and sparkled like the water.  
  
"Home" Bulma said under her breathe.  
  
She was sure after the tender and sweet love Vegeta made to her that he truly DID love her and all fears of becoming sea foam was over. Just in time too, with only 4 days left in the spell she was happy to know that all was well, but still the thought of home made her sad. She hugged her knees and brushed a stray hair from her face, just then Vegeta came from the dome in only boxers. He stretched then punched the air, giving it a swift right then left. He smirked a victorious smirk as if he had beaten his shadow opponent to a bloody pulp.  
  
"Where's breakfast onna" Vegeta exclaimed as he walked slowly over to Bulma.  
  
Bulma frowned.  
  
That's just like him! Was I crazy for thinking that after a wonderful night like last night that he would say something sweet or loving? Bulma thought sourly putting her head down on her knees.  
  
"HELLO, earth to woman! Breakfast doesn't make it's self!" Bulma snorted sitting in front of Bulma giving her a stern face.  
  
Yup you were crazy Bulma. Bulma said to herself with a chuckle.  
  
"Your right Vegeta!" Bulma said getting up dusting the sand from her back side.  
  
"I am? –well of course I am!" Vegeta said watching Bulma curiously as she walked past him and towards the dome.  
  
"Yes, indeed you are right. Breakfast DOESN'T make it's self. That's why you got to get off your lazy spoiled ass and make it yourself!" Bulma screamed with a 'HMPH' and entered the dome. Vegeta growled and punched the tree knocking it down easily.  
  
"Baka onna's.." Vegeta hissed and walked to the dome.  
  
When Vegeta entered the dome Bulma was busy at the kitchen humming a song she learned from Chi chi when they were young tad poles.  
  
Vegeta gave a side smile and took a seat at the table.  
  
"What is that awful sound you are making with your big mouth?" Vegeta asked smiling at his ability to always find ways to annoy the girl.  
  
Bulma turned around with the frying pan in hand and put a fake frown on her pretty face.  
  
"You watch it buddy! You forget, I have the frying pan! Just keep that in mind" Bulma laughed waving the pan around.  
  
Vegeta growled and crossed his arms over his chest leaning slightly back in his chair. In moments Bulma was done and placed a hot plate filled with bacon, eggs, sea weed cakes in front of the mighty prince along with a cup of juice.  
  
"About time, I was afraid I was going to starve" Vegeta announced and dug into his meal.  
  
Bulma sat at the table with her glass of juice. She smiled warmly as she watched her Prince eat his meal. She sighed and took a sip of her juice then sat up and brung the cup to the sink. At the sink side she turned around and looked at Vegeta who was still eating.  
  
"Vegeta do you love me?" Bulma asked happily.  
  
Vegeta spat out his food that he was eating and frowned looking up at Bulma who had a wide smile.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
  
Bulma giggled and took a seat across from him. Vegeta watched her with heavy eyes.  
  
"Do you love me?" She asked again putting a hand under her chin giving it support to hold up her head.  
  
"What are you talking about onna?" Vegeta asked irritated. His brows lowered.  
  
Bulma's smile faded as she looked at Vegeta questionably.  
  
"What do you mean what am I talking about! I asked do you love me. It's a question I'd like answered if you don't mind." Bulma growled her voice rising with each word. Her smile wiped clean off her face.  
  
Vegeta looked away, then back to Bulma.  
  
"I am going to be King shortly, I have no time for Love" Vegeta spat looking away from Bulma as to avoid the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"No time for...love...how is that possible, there's always time for love. Don't you want to be loved? Even a King needs some one to love, and to be loved in return." Bulma tried to explain without breaking into tears.  
  
"That's nonsense. A king needs power, strength. Love is a weakness it will only hold me back. I thought you were smart enough to understand that, I guess I was wrong." Vegeta articulated while lifting off his seat.  
  
However before he could fully rise from his seat Bulma grabbed his hand and looked in his face with teary eyes no longer able to hold back her heated tears.  
  
"And last night meant nothing to you...." Bulma choked holding tightly to his hand.  
  
"Last night. Last night we both wanted, I wanted it, you wanted it. It was something we both wanted and had. That's all." Vegeta recoiled. Bulmas eyes rimmed to the top with tears and they flowed like a river onto the table splashing a bit on vegetas hand.  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma's small figure shake and quiver from pain and hurt. He didn't mean all that he said. He was afraid that he might have loved her. He himself was not sure. One thing was for sure, he hated seeing such a fiery woman break down and show weakness. If he did love her, the woman who cried before him was not that woman, and he had himself to thank.  
  
Im sorry Bulma..but being King is first...always...Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
He felt Bulma's grasp on his hand release and he balled his hand to a tight fist.  
  
Bulma layed her face in her hands and sobbed into them over the table. Vegeta left the dome.  
  
Well that ends this chpt! Not my longest but im just getting back into  
the story again so bare with me! Well I wanna thank ALL those lovely  
people who kept sending me e-mails and reviews even after I stopped  
writing for a while. THANK YOU I swear all you people were a big  
inspirations! And I hope you guys are liking the way the story is going.  
There is gunna be some crazy twist and stuff so keep reading and keep the  
reviews coming! Things are getting crazy tween these two!  
  
Review!!!! Leave love! 


	28. chpt28

Disclaimer: I don't not own DBZ  
  
Last chpt was my first chpt I've wrote in like a year and I was kind of rusty, trying to feel the plot and trying to have everything fall into place after such a long time is difficult. Hopefully it was satisfying. You all saw my sad excuse for a lemon; I'm not good at them really so I went into small details and left the rest for your imagination, hehe. Well here's chpt 28, I think in like 6 more chpts this story might be done. I THINK you never know I might throw in another twist and make it longer, but I think 6 chpts would about finish it up. After this fic I plan on writing more. I have plenty of new ideas, and I want to finish THE VEGETABLE girls also. So enjoy the story and leave your reviews..i like those! .  
  
Bulma laid her face in her hands and sobbed into them over the table. Vegeta left the dome. Vegeta sluggishly walked to the edge of the beach where the water met with the hot pale sand. He peered out into the large ocean. Captivated by the sequence in which the waves splashed along the shore Vegeta found himself in deep thought. Bulma's words from earlier played in his head like a film.  
  
"No time for...love...how is that possible, there's always time for love. Don't you want to be loved? Even a King needs some one to love, and to be loved in return." Then he remembered the tears slid down her cheek. He wanted to wipe them away but that would be showing sign of emotion, and of course emotions were for the weak. But he couldn't help but think over the blue beauty's words.  
  
Could what the onna say be true? Even a Mighty King, does he too need love? Vegeta pondered.  
  
The chilled salty water reached his feet breaking his trance. A familiar scowl appeared on his face.  
  
"Nonsense! She is trying to put these crazy thoughts in my head, a mighty King has better things to think about, and love is not one of them. Power, territory, and most of all to become the legendary Super Saiyan!. Yes that is my goal, I must become the first of my people to reach such a level, harvest it and master it!" Vegeta declared with a straining grin.  
  
Just then Bulma came from inside the dome. She had no expression in her eyes or face, which was unusual for her. It made Vegeta edgy but he brushed it off. Bulma avoided eye contact with vegeta as she pressed a button on her capsule returning the dome within it and putting it in her pocket. "I wish to return to the palace...immediately!" Bulma hissed brushing her fingers through her hair.  
  
"I am in no rush to leave this place" Vegeta said looking up at the sky.  
  
Bulma growled, she had had enough of him. Bulma stormed over to Vegeta. The sand beneath her feet flew in the wind.  
  
"I want to leave! So we are leaving! I could less about what YOU want. We have stood here long enough I wish—no I demand we leave at once!" Bulma grunted dangerously. Her words were harsh and spat out heatedly.  
  
Vegeta looked away from the sky and down into the face of the only woman who ever had the aldasity to speak to him in such a manner. With one quick motion he snatched bulmas wrist tightly and brung his face a mere 2 inches from her face.  
  
"Very well" Vegeta said.  
  
No sooner did Bulma register what Vegeta said that she was being lifted from the ground. She hovered above the sand and was now in mid air. Her wrist was all that kept her from becoming extremely friendly with the ground.  
  
She gasped in fear as she was now suspended over the water. She closed her eyes. Vegeta glimpsed down at the frightened woman.  
  
"Stupid codfish.." Bulma mumbled trying to keep herself from flipping out.  
  
Before she knew it they were at the palace. Vegeta floated above the ground.  
  
"You can open your eyes now baka" Vegeta grumbled.  
  
Bulma skeptically opened one eye then the other. Vegeta noticed this and with out warning let loose her wrist, and bulma came fumbling down to the floor. She cried out in pain and held on tightly to her ribs.  
  
"You stupid mutha fucker I'm still injured" Bulma howled.  
  
Slowly and calmly Vegeta coasted to the ground. When both feet were on the ground he walked by Bulma without a word. She watched angrily then stood up and followed. Rapidly she caught up with the Prince and seized his arm. Vegeta spun around with the upmost quickness ready to fire a deadly blast to the fool who dared touch him. He stopped in his action when he caught sight of who exactly it was who had taken his arm capture.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Do you understand that I could have killed you. Don't you ever grab me like that EVER. Is that clear, I don't want to hurt you!" Vegeta said snatching his arm back and rotating his shoulders.  
  
"Then why.." Bulma asked quietly, if not for his saiyan hearing he would have missed it.  
  
"Why what? Explain yourself onna, I don't have time for games" Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma lowered her head.  
  
"Then why did you hurt me?" Bulma cried. She sobbed lightly.  
  
Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. His face grew slightly warm and with his hand he brought her face up so he could look into her blue eyes. Her eyes were extremely beautiful and Vegeta loved every chance he got to look into them. Her orbs flamed when angered, sparkled when happy, and dulled when sad. However they sustained the same beauty. Tears rolled down her face onto his hand.  
  
"I did not wish to hurt you, never were those my intentions. I thought you could understand my view of this. I believed you were smart enough; don't make me regret thinking that. It's not that I don't want to ...love, I just can't. Being King means being ruthless, a leader! I must do what's best for my people and my kingdom. Things so foolish as Love and emotions will only bring me down. I have looked forward to being King since I kicked in my mother's womb. It's my destiny to rule of Vege-table, my pride won't have it any other way. So stop your crying, it's gotten old real quick and try to understand." Vegeta spoke with kindness, his voice was husky and strong but with no hint of aggravation or anger.  
  
It was like meeting and speaking to a whole other person. Bulma's tears seized and she wiped them away. Bulma smirked then gave her a small peck on the lips. Afterwards he vanished into his father's room. Bulma stood in the hall where he left here staring at the K. Vegeta's door.  
  
"I understand my love, but it won't save me from my fate" Bulma uttered to no one but the walls.  
  
Walls always seemed to be a trusting friend. One who would stand around for hours and listen, not say a word or criticize, just listen. She could trust the walls not to speak of her deepest confessions.  
  
"Three more days..." she sobbed into her pillow which she clenched tightly to her chest.  
  
"Chi chi! Oh chi chi. Where could she have gone?" Goku questioned swimming around frantically searching for Chi chi.  
  
Far far away from where Goku searched Chi chi was sitting upon a rock. The sea seemed lonely and quiet, just as Chi chi liked it. It gave her time to think. Think about things like: King Briefs, the kingdom, and Bulma. She had searched for a month now, everyone had given up hope. Nevertheless she continued onward with the search, she knew Bulma, she was a survivor and she had a feeling she was still alive.  
  
"Everyone's given up hope Bulma, but I just know that you're out there, but why? Why did you go and leave me?" Chi chi expressed with sadness in her voice.  
  
Just then a familiar crab was strolling by. He was stunned to see that upon a rock a mermaid sat alone. He remembered that in that same spot nearly a month ago another mermaid were doing the same thing. Curiosity got the best of the friendly crab and he hurried over.  
  
Must be a new hangout joint for these mer-teens he thought to himself.  
  
"Well hello there missy. What's seems to be bothering you?" The crab asked tipping his small top hat he wore.  
  
Chi chi surprised looked side to side.  
  
"Down here fishcakes. Is there anything troubling you that a crab may be able to help you with?" He exclaimed moving closer.  
  
"Who are you?" Chi chi asked.  
  
"Just a friend. The name is Sebastian. I'm only offering you a friendly hand." The crab cheered with a big smile.  
  
"Thank you, but I was only thinking really." Chi chi exclaimed and brushed over her fin with her fingers.  
  
"That's fine dear. Anytime you take care you hear?" Sebastian pronounced while waddling away, but before he left he turned around and looked the young mermaid up and down shaking his head. "You know..just about a month ago, there was another mermaid sitting in that same spot, seemed she had a lot on her mind also. I hope things work out for you" he added and again began to walk away.  
  
It took only a few moments for what the crab said to register with Chi chi and she sprung up. She looked after the crab and jetted towards him. Quickly she dashed in front of the small creature stopping him from going any further.  
  
"What did you just say? What other mermaid? When was this? What was her name? How did she look! I WANT DETAILS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!" Chi chi shouted.  
  
The crab, frightened retreated into his shell. Chi chi sighed and knocked on the small shell.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the reason I'm upset is because a close friend of mine is missing. I only want to find her and bring her home. Now can you please, please tell me all you know" Chi chi pleased, her eyes wide with sadness and in the sadness a dim light of hope shined through.  
  
The crab peeked his head out and fixed his hat.  
  
"Well okay then, allow me to collect my memory though. Hmmmmm. Yes I do certainly recall a young female mermaid, about your age exactly. Long green hair.." The crab began he stopped for a moment to collect more memories.  
  
"Green hair you say?..." Chi chi said disappointed.  
  
"Green..perhaps Blue. Ah that's right blue, the strangest looking mermaid I had ever seen. With identical blue eyes, she was a feisty one and still elegant and beautiful. She was upset and I lent her a helping hand"  
  
"I see I see, and what was her name?" Chi chi asked grabbing the crab in her hands looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Bubba, or Bulba. I can't really remember it quiet that well.." Sabastian stated scratching his chin.  
  
"BULMA!!!" Chi chi shrieked dropping the crab on the ground.  
  
"Yeah that's it." Sabastian said rubbing hi head that ached from the fall.  
  
Chi chi gasped and picked the crab back in her grasp.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. You say she was upset, then what? Did she say why or where she was going?" Chi chi questioned in excitement.  
  
"Well she told me she was upset over a man. I offered to take her to the Sea witch BaBa, I thought maybe she could help her better than I could." The crab said taking off his hat and brushing the sand from it and outing it back on his head. "She was happy about the idea, so that's where I expect she had gone"  
  
"She went WHERE!?!?! To the Sea Witch? I don't like the sound of this! Which way is this Sea witch? I have to save Bulma!" Bulma preached her hands balled up tightly into small fists.  
  
"There, there little missy, I can take you to the sea witch." SAbastian offered clearing his throat. "You see I feel as if im responsible for your friends disappearance. Come we haven't much time." He added and the two sea creatures were off in a flash.  
  
Just moments later Sabastian stopped infront of a old Anchor. Chi chi watched the crab look back and forth.  
  
"What is it Sabastian?" Chi chi asked curiously.  
  
"I can't go beyong this point. It's up to you now, the place you seek out Baba's cave is just beyong this here anchor. You swim for atleast 10 minutes until you come to a cave, there you will find the sea witch." Sabastian said in almost a whisper.  
  
Chi chi examined the area. She wasn't at all familiar with this side of ocean, it was gloomy and lonely. Chi chi gazed down at the slightly frightened crab.  
  
"Thank you for all your help Sabastian." She said and swam away in a hurry.  
  
The crab looked after her and waved.  
  
"Good luck!" he called but it was too late she was long gone.  
  
"I'm dreadfully hungry, really I am. When are we going to eat? It's been days! What I wouldn't do for a juicy. Plumped –"a low voiced cried from inside a abandoned ship. The unseen creatures stomached growled loudly causing the shadowy figures cheeks to blush.  
  
"SHUT UP! Would you stop your bitching, it's not helping at all. You think you're the only one hungry? Well do you? No. I'm just as hungry, I am aware of the last time we had a decent meal. It's just so hard to come across something good to eat now a days" A second voice shouted. She sat near a shattered mirror tracing her fingers over the broken glass.  
  
Finally the first voice came into the light revealing it to be Faye, the mermaid who Bulma had encountered earlier.  
  
"But my tummy hurts, if I don't get something in it soon...why I'll go crazy, and do something drastic." She whined pathetically.  
  
The second shadow also stepped into the light; Shikaro glooming swam over to a window and slammed her fist on the wooden banister. Faye's stomached roared begging for food, pounding and crying. Faye hugged it with her arms. She looked over to Shikaro who seemed to be in deep thought. Faye licked her lips; she could smell her companion from where she stood. Her scent filled her nostrils sending her senses on a joy ride. Her mouth watered, gradually she made her way over to her friend's side. Her hands shook as she reached for Shikaro's hair. Just before she could get a grip Shikaro twirled around furiously.  
  
"Don't you even THINK it! Get the fuck away from you. You're pathetic and weak. The next time a dim-witted idea like that comes across your mind, do us all a favor and kill yourself." She barked slapping Fayes hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry...." She apologized caressing her hand. She looked down at her feet.  
  
"Don't be sorry you're an idiot it's expected." Shikaro said with a helpless sigh.  
  
Faye was about to say something when the two mermaids heard a voice.  
  
"Did you hear that Shikaro?" Faye asked excitedly. Her eyes widened when she heard it again.  
  
"Of course I heard it, it's a mermaid...she's close...I can smell her.." Shikaro said going back into the shadows with a devilish smirk and dark eyes.  
  
Faye swam around in circles giggling and doing flips.  
  
"Were going to aren't we? Were going to eat! Eat! Eat! Yumm!!" Faye sang happily she circled Shikaro gleefully.  
  
"I said QUIET! We won't eat a thing if you don't be quiet!" Shikaro explained swimming over to the window again.  
  
"How does she look? Shikaro huh huh?" Faye asked pulling out 2 plates along with forks.  
  
"She looks like every mermaid. Now here's the plan! ..I do all the talking! We don't want last times events with that blue mermaid to happen with this one." Shikaro said near the door. She took one last look at Faye. "Do us a favor and stay inside." She said and left. The door closed behind her.  
  
Faye grunted and swam to the window so she could watch Shikaro fetch what she hoped would be dinner.  
  
Chi chi looked around misplaced. She was officially lost.  
  
"Great! I've failed you Bulma...I was so close!" She hissed hitting a spare rock with her fin.  
  
"Hey watch it little mermaid, you could poke a old woman's eye out with those" a king voice spoke.  
  
"Oh! I'm so terribly sorry, I didn't see you there." Chi chi said blushing.  
  
"No harm done. You look upset; I couldn't help but notice that you seemed lost. Pardon me asking, but are you alone?" The voice questioned.  
  
Chi chi nodded. A small chuckled emerged from the throat of the woman.  
  
"My name's Shikaro, yours?" The woman whom was now identified as the treacherous mermaid Shikaro said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Chi chi" Chi chi said offering her hand for a handshake.  
  
Shikaro smiled falsely and grasped it. Chi chi felt her cold clammy hands and shivered. When she broke the handshake shikaro brought her hands to her mouth. Chi chi looked on puzzled. Shikaro licked the tips of her fingers. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. Chi chi taken a back stepped back.  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you, but I must be on my way I have a long way to go" Chi chi said nervously and began to swim away.  
  
Shikaro opened her eyes and looked side to side. She caught sight of Chi chi just as she began leaving. Hurriedly she sped up to her and snatched her arm sturdily. Chi chi was stopped in her tracks and winced in pain.  
  
"NO! your not going anywhere!!!" Shikaro bawled, her eyes were dangerous.  
  
Chi chi looked at Shikaro in fear. Her eyes widened. Suddenly Shikaro closed her eyes and let out a deep breathe.  
  
"I mean, you're obviously lost. I can help you. Just come in and I'll get you a nice cup of tea, and we can discuss finding your way to wherever you wish to go. Hmm, now doesn't that sound good?" Shikaro said trying to sooth the frightened mermaid teenager.  
  
Chi chi looked at her arm and tried to free the elder mermaids grip. Shikaro kept a strong grip smiling into Chi chi's face.  
  
"That's rather okay. I'm fine; I can find it on my own. Now can you please release me so that I may go on my way" Chi chi exclaimed moving her arm back and forth.  
  
"But I insist! Stay a while, perhaps for ....dinner" Shikaro said baring her sharp teeth.  
  
Chi chi gasped petrified. She hadn't notice the fangs until now. Chi chi fought trying to free her self from the grasp, but it was useless. Shikaro brought Chi chi closer and licked her forehand.  
  
"You're a tasty one" she said wickedly.  
  
Chi chi felt her stomach turn in disgust. She continued to fight the elder mermaid, and managed to kick her in her fin. Shikaro yelped in pain and let loose of Chi chi. Chi chi made a dash for it, but Shikaro was right on her fin.  
  
"FAYE!! Faye where are you? you bumbling idiot! Come out here and help me catch her!" Shikaro barked chasing after the young girl.  
  
Faye was busy inside boiling water and cutting seaweed when she heard her comrade shouting for her. Without hesitation she bolted out the ship and outside.  
  
"What?!? What is it?" Faye asked out of breathe.  
  
Just then Chi chi flashed by her. Faye watched the mermaid fly by her then looked at Shikaro run up behind her.  
  
"did we order fast food?" Faye asked naively.  
  
"Don't just stand there moron. Catch herrrrr!!!" She screeched.  
  
"Right away!" Faye said aluting then swimming with all her might to catch up with Chi chi.  
  
Within minutes Chi chi was captured by Faye and brought back to Shikaro.  
  
"One mermaid hold the onions!" Faye joked laughing venomously.  
  
Shikaro limped over to Chi chi. She smirked in her face and grabbed a handful of her hair. Chi chi grimaced in pain.  
  
"That was not at all smart little one. What do you have to say in defense?" Shikaro said at first with a grin, but then her grin changed into a frown. Her eyes darkened. A vein popped was visible at the side of her temple.  
  
"Bite me bitch!" Chi chi snarled spitting her in the face.  
  
A deep growl emerged from deep within her throat. She closed her eyes and wiped away the thick saliva from her face. She sucked her teeth and arched a brow.  
  
"I was planning on doing more than just Bite you little bitch! I was never one who liked her meat beat, but in your case I'll make an exception." Shikaro said raising her hand to strike Chi chi.  
  
Chi chi held her eyes shut tightly and held her breathe. Thoughts of Bulma flooded her mind, and of her family back home and of goku. She never thought it would end like this.  
  
"Wait right there! Put down your hand!" A familiar voice called from behind Shikaro.  
  
dun dun dun dun!! Who could that be? Will this mysterious stranger help Chi chi? Or is it another accomplice of the evil mermaids? You're just going have to wait for the next chpt to find out! Muahaha!! Now who's the evil mermaid? Well im not a mermaid persay...heck im not a mermaid period! But I could be! If vegeta wanted me too!!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!! He makes me giddy!—ahem kay well Review please I haven't received one since I started this fic again..im beginning to think you guys don't wub me anymore!!!!  
  
Vegeta: Of course they don't! Gina: But you love me don't you vegeta? Vegeta" well actual— ::grabs vegeta and hugs him:: Gina: I KNEW IT!!!  
  
Muahs to everyone! Til next chpt...c ya's 


	29. Chpt29

Disclaimer: So let me hold him, he got me going crazy, that saiyan turns me on... turns me on. Ahem I mean DBZ isn't mine.  
  
Welcome back to the wonderful world of updates! Woohoo!! Todays special is Chpt29. Wow already chpt 29! Stories pretty long and almost done. I wanna thank everyone whose been reviewing, it's been a big inspiration! And I dedicate this chpt to all my reviewers! Now I should shut up and start the chpt right? RIGHT...  
  
"Wait right there! Put down your hand!" A familiar voice called from behind Shikaro.  
  
Shikaro growled and whipped around. She almost collided into a muscular chest. Her eyes trailed up the chest and stopped at a kind face twisted into a frown. It was obvious this person wasn't use to showing anger.  
  
"Who are you?" Shikaro snarled.  
  
Faye looked at the stranger still holding tightly to Chi chi.  
  
"I'm Goku, and that's my friend you're hurting. Let her go. I don't want to hurt you." Goku said looking at Faye who was keeping Chi chi captured.  
  
Chi chi smiled at Goku.  
  
He came to rescue me....She thought silently.  
  
Shikaro looked back at Faye, then at Goku.  
  
"She's not going anywhere" Shikaro declared firmly.  
  
Goku sighed.  
  
"Always got to be the hard way" Goku said and got into a fighting stance. "Wont you change your mind, my mother always told me never to hit a mermaid."  
  
Shikaro chuckled devilishly.  
  
"Faye quickly bring that girl into the ship, I'll be there shortly." Shikaro said confidently. She then also got into a fighting stance. "I'm not your ordinary defenseless mermaid"  
  
"I'm sure your not, but my friends in there and I'm not going to go easy on you if my friends at danger." Goku assured her then smirked.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" Shikaro said then attacked Goku.  
  
Goku dodged her first punch and barely evaded her next.  
  
'I'm going to have to take this seriously and get to Chi chi fast. There's no time to have fun.' Goku thought with face similar to a poker face.  
  
Shikaro smiled and ran towards him with another punch and missed. Goku was dodging all of her hits, until the shrill scream of a girl from where Chi chi had been dragged into distracted him and Shikaro finally laid a sudden hit to Goku's jaw.  
  
Goku held his jaw in his hands, more conserned with the shrill that the minor inconvenience of his jaw. Shikaro laughed.  
  
"Prepare to die!" She cried and again ran at him with full speed ready to bury a furious blow.  
  
Goku growled and held his hands out in fist. Shikaro ran straight into a fist and it penetrated through her stomach. Instantly she dropped to the floor howling in pain. Blood sprayed the ocean floor. Goku felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He knelt near Shikaro and held her head in his hands.  
  
"I can get you help. Let me help you" Goku pleaded as Shikaro laid there dying.  
  
Shikaro looked at goku.  
  
"It's better this way..." Was all Shikaro said before slipping into unconsciousness, then dying.  
  
Goku placed her head down slowly. He took one final look at her then swam quickly to the ship. Busting down the door he entered. He was surprised to Find Chi chi tying Faye up.  
  
"Chi chi?" Goku asked with a curious brow raised.  
  
Chi chi turned around and smiled at Goku swimming over quickly to hug him. Goku hugged her back.  
  
"What's going on here? I heard some one scream, I thought she might've hurt you." Goku said his face was filled with concern.  
  
Chi chi smiled and hugged him again.  
  
"Well, she had boiled a pot of water to cook me in and before she tried to put me in it I asked her if she could test the water. She did and I pushed her in. When she was on the floor screaming I quickly started tying her up." Chi chi explained hoping her simple minded friend would be able to keep up.  
  
Goku smirked innocently.  
  
"You've got spunk." Goku said sweetly.  
  
The two left the cold ship and started swimming away. No words were spoken between them until they reached a cave.  
  
"Hey Goku before we go any further. I had been meaning to ask you. How did you know where to find me?" She asked curiously. It had been bothering her the whole time.  
  
"When I was coming to see you I saw you swim off. I followed you the whole time. Then when you started crying on the rock I watched you and wondered if I should interrupt. Then you began talking to a crab about the Sea witch and I knew then I had to keep following you to make sure you were safe. I would have hated anything bad to happen to you not after loosing Bulma also." Goku said sadly. He looked at Chi chi who was still soaking it all in.  
  
Chi chi smiled faintly then swam closer to Goku. Goku watched her. It was then Chi chi leaned in and kissed Goku. His eyes broadened. His cheeks flushed a bright red and he wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. Chi chi broke off the kiss and turned to the cave.  
  
"I think I should go in alone.." She whispered and began swimming slowly to the cave.  
  
Goku reached for her arm and gently held it in his hand.  
  
"I came all this way, I'm coming with you. I want to protect you." He said warmly and she nodded.  
  
The two went into the cave. It was dark except for a patched of light that came from a missing piece of rock on the wall of the cave. Goku grabbed Chi chi's hand. She entwined their fingers. They reached a dark dead end and thought whether they should go back, when they heard a small voice.  
  
"Welcome, can I help you?" The voice said and from the darkness a woman in a bubble emerged.  
  
It took a lot for Goku to suppress a laugh. The pink haired small woman within a bubble moved closer. Chi chi hit Goku in the side and turned to the elder woman.  
  
"We are looking for The Sea Witch" Chi chi said. Goku nodded. "Does everyone have to refer to me as the Sea Witch?" She exclaimed scowling with a 'hmph'. She was clearly upset.  
  
Chi chi stepped up.  
  
"I apologize, perhaps if I knew your name.." Chi chi stated.  
  
Within a few seconds a big bubble appeared in Chi chi's face. Chi chi gasped, but remained cool. In the bubble the elder woman with pink hair and dark eyes came close to Chi chi's face. She looked directly into Chi chi's eyes. Chi chi blinked feeling a tad uncomfortable. The woman seemed to be examing Chi chi's face and eyes. Finally she broke the stare and floated her bubble over to a corner. In seconds the cave was illuminated with light. Goku jumped back.  
  
"I'm Baba." She said sitting in her bubble Indian style.  
  
Chi chi looked over to Goku who shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Baba, me and my friend need your help. We traveled far and hoped you could help." Chi chi said her hands circling each other.  
  
Baba floated her bubble over to Goku and stopped in his face. Her eyes narrowed and she searched his eyes. He gulped and tried to keep his eyes on her. She merely chuckled then floated away. Goku gave a sigh of relief and scratched the back of his head giggling. Chi watched the bubble float over to here.  
  
"I can help. But know that my assistance comes at a price." She said in a dry voice. Her eyes had wrinkles under them and they seemed to support her beady eyes.  
  
Chi chi looked down to the ground.  
  
"We haven't any money." Chi chi said in a sorrowful tone. She sniffled.  
  
Baba laughed which made her bubble jump up and down. Chi chi looked up in surprise.  
  
"Money? Young lady pardon my laughter but if you haven't noticed I live my days in a bubble what use would money be to me?" Baba said still chuckling.  
  
Chi chi titled her head.  
  
"Then how can I pay you?" Chi chi questioned truthfully afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Babas eyes shone with a frightening brightness. Her smile was wide exposing her poorly taken care of teeth. Chi chi gulped.  
  
"I'm glad you asked my dear.." Was baba's response. Chi chi felt her heart sink. Goku swam closer. The two looked at one another.  
  
(A/N: what will take place now in Bulmas world had been happening the same time the whole Chi chi thing happened...err..i can't explain)  
  
"I understand my love, but it won't save me from my fate" Bulma uttered to no one but the walls.  
  
Walls always seemed to be a trusting friend. One who would stand around for hours and listen, not say a word or criticize, just listen. She could trust the walls not to speak of her deepest confessions.  
  
"Three more days..." she sobbed into her pillow which she clenched tightly to her chest.  
  
Vegeta entered His father's throne room. The King sat on his large and decorated chair with a glass of wine in his hand.  
  
"Ah Vegeta you decided to join me after all. I was afraid that you had run away from your duties as Prince. Where have you been for the past 28 hours? The whole kingdom had to hold off valuable hours of training to search for you. It's also a coincidence that the blue haired woman had been missing as well. An explanation is in order...I'm waiting." K. Vegeta announced leaning over to hear his son speak.  
  
Prince Vegeta snorted, then turned to leave the room. K. Vegeta threw his glass to the floor.  
  
"Don't turn your back on you son of a bitch! I'm tired, and I mean tired of your disobedience. I am still your father and King. You will never be a good enough King if you have no obedience. Don't you dare step out of here." K. Vegeta barked loudly. His veins shone on his forehead.  
  
Prince Vegeta clenched his hands into fists. He twirled to face his father. K. Vegeta blinked then sat back down in his seat. He snapped his fingers and a servant started cleaning the glass from the floor. K. Vegeta cleared his throat then regained his posture.  
  
"I was training on a distant island" Vegeta said bluntly.  
  
K. Vegeta combed his beard with his hand.  
  
"And the girl?" He asked.  
  
"She came along; I needed her to work the machinery." Vegeta declared with a cool and calm expression.  
  
"Very well, well while you were off training. Our enemies had declared war. You will not find anyone in the kingdom; they have all gone off training. I advise you do the same. At the crack of dawn tomorrow we will begin our battle with those weaklings. I want you to assist the lower class in any training if necessary. You are our first elite fighter. We have wasted enough time, go you are dismissed." K. Vegeta said with as much authority as he could muster up.  
  
Vegeta brought his arm across his chest then bowed.  
  
"Yes, father" Vegeta said with much will power.  
  
And then it was only K. Vegeta in his room. Vegeta closed the door of his father's throne room behind him and growled. He absolutely despised being bossed around. He turned the corner in search of a spar partner, he hoped he would come across Gohan. Instead as he turned the corner he saw Bulma enter a room. He raised a brow and slowly walked over to the door. He peered in without him being noticed and watched the woman work on some wiring. She barely had any clothing on. A low skirt that bared her underwear when she bent to pick up her pen. Her shirt was a tank top and one strap kept falling off her shoulders. She picked it up when she noticed this. Her hair was up in a bun with a pen through it. He felt his hormones rise. He may not say that he 'loved' her, but he had some feelings for this woman. He kept a watchful eye on her as she continued to wire and re-wire some things. He made the mistake of pressing against the door to much and it creeked. Bulma crooked and looked towards the door. Nothing. She shrugged and went back to work. On the other side Vegeta sighed. He had no time for this stalking. He had to find Gohan and start training. He walked the halls of his castle for almost 15 minutes and still no trace of Gohan. Just then as he reached the kitchen he heard Gohans laughter. Vegeta smirked and busted into the room kicking the door down.  
  
"YOU, me, outside now!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked at Gohan who stood near a very good looking young lady with short blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Gohan jumped when he heard the door fall to the ground. He spun around.  
  
"Ve—vegeta!" He studdered. He was surprised to see his long time friend.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Vegeta asked looking over to the blonde, then Goha and returning to the blonde.  
  
Gohan looked at the girl, then Vegeta.  
  
"This is 18, she is Bulma's servant. We were just discussing a few things." Gohan said nervously. Vegeta didn't buy it.  
  
"Gohan, we have training to do." Vegeta snapped then exited the room.  
  
From outside he heard Gohan say his farewells to 18 then rushed outside.  
  
"Took you long enough." Vegeta retorted bitterly.  
  
Gohan shrugged then the two Saiyans walked off to begin their training. In a cold room, with metal walls and no doors or windows except for the one to exit the room, vegeta and Gohan trained vigorously. Gohan panted as he dodged punches and kicks that Vegeta attacked him with at a speed Gohan was surprised of. Finally the inevitable happened and Vegeta laid a blow to Gohans chest. Gohan flew into the metal flow with a muffled cry and landed to the floor. Vegeta stopped and cracked his neck. Gohan breathed hard on the floor, sweat dripping down his forehead but smoke came from his mouth. Vegeta was using a new machine Bulma had thought up, it was a machine that sent a person in what seemed a new universe where there was no one except for the people in the room. In a single minute a normal 6 hours time passed. She also installed a temperature notch at Vegetas request. It seemed more efficient than the GR and he was very please with it. He looked at his childhood friend.  
  
"Get up!" He said gruffly.  
  
Gohan ignored his and tried to regain his breath.  
  
Vegeta moved closer.  
  
"GET up!" He shouted, his voiced echoed in the room.  
  
He looked at his watch, and remembered Bulmas warning.  
  
"You can't stay in that room for more than 30 minutes or else you won't be able to come back ....ever!"  
  
He growled at his weak friend.  
  
"We don't have much more time! We must get in as much training time as we can." Vegeta said and grabbed Gohan by his collar.  
  
When he picked Gohan up by the collar, Gohan smirked and quickly punched Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta coughed and releaed Gohan who didn't hesitate to follow the punch by a kick to Vegetas face. Vegeta had no time to block and was kicked then flew to the other side of the room. Gohan flew after him and right before he hit the wall grabbed him from the back holding Vegetas arms above his head with his own arms in-between them. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Number one rule, never underestimate your opponent, you taught me that Vegeta." Gohan said tightening his grip. Vegeta refused to scream out in pain but by the distorted expression on his face he was in pain.  
  
"When I get out of this, you're going to get the biggest ass whipping you ever did or will receive!" Vegeta threatened.  
  
Gohan gulped.  
  
"Sheesh Vegeta, take it easy." Gohan said and let him go.  
  
Vegeta stood up and cracked his back. He looked at his watch again. Time was almost up for them. They had been in the room for 174 hours. Which meant on the outside it had been 28 minutes. He walked to a corner that held a towel and water bottle. The water bottle was frozen. He cursed under his breath. Gohan walked slowly behind him.  
  
"Are we leaving Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
Vegeta warmed up his bottle by gathering a very small energy ball in his hand, which melted the ice so that there was water in the bottle. He opened the top and gulped in down in 2 seconds. He threw the bottle on the floor and turned around to face Gohan. Gohan jumped back, afraid of what Vegeta was going to do. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Yes were leaving" He said then opened the door. Gohan ran after him.  
  
When Gohan emerged from the room, Vegeta was no where to be found.  
  
"Geez, he's a sore loser." Gohan said and left towards the kitchen. He had been training for so long he forgot how food looked.  
  
Vegeta walked the halls heading to his room. When he approached his room, Bulma was waiting outside his door. He huffed and threw his towel around his shoulders. He wore no shirt. When Bulma heard foot stepped she looked to where she heard them. Confronted by Vegeta she sighed.  
  
"I take it you're done with your training?" Bulma assumed. She wore the same outfit as earlier.  
  
Vegetas eyes examined her legs and up her body to her face, which wore a smile.  
  
"Never am" He said and walked by her opening his door. She followed him in.  
  
He threw his towel on the bed and went to his dresser.  
  
"Do you often walk into a person's room uninvited?" He snorted searching through his dresser. "Not often" she said sitting on his bed.  
  
He closed his dresser when he found what he had been searching for. He walked over to his bed and stood in front of Bulma.  
  
"What do you want woman?" Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Vegeta momentarily was hypnotized by his muscular figure. She remembered oh to well how hard his chest was under her and how his arms felt around her. She sighed and went through her pocket.  
  
"This is for you" She said rising from the bed.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta questioned examing the capsule in his hands.  
  
"A work of genius of course." She joked with a giggle.  
  
Vegeta wasn't amused. She sighed heavily.  
  
"It's more training equipment. There's enough in there for you and Gohan. I have several other I'm delivering to all the soldiers." Bulma said going to the door.  
  
Vegeta looked after her as she opened the door. Her body was a piece of work, and he thought he would go crazy if he didn't have her again. Of course he wasn't in love with her, that was crazy the mere thought. However he felt like he couldn't live without her.  
  
"Wait." He said.  
  
Bulma turned around. He looked her up and down. Her makeup was tasteful and was just the perfect amount. Her eyes told him she had been working all through the day and afternoon. They were tired but never lost its luster. He felt his pants bulge.  
  
"Yes Vegeta?" Vegeta groaned aggravated.  
  
Vegeta slidded over to here and closed the door. In a moment he had her against the wall kissing on her neck and his hands under her skirt. She had her arms up against the wall moaning in his mouth. He picked her up while still kissing her and brought her over to his bed.  
  
2 Hours later Bulma emerged from his room, fixing her hair and pulling down her already short skirt. She smiled like a crazy woman. Just the Gohan had been walking to Vegetas room, he waved to Bulma. She smiled and said a high pitched "HIIII" He looked at her strangely. Bulma was gone within seconds. He continued into Vegetas room. Without knocking, he entered. Veget was sitting on his bed putting on his boots. Gohan examined the room. Vegetas bed was a mess, the sheets were thrown over the bed, and what remained on the bed was wrinkled. What caught his attention was a smell. A familiar smell. And it came not only from his bed, but as he got closer to Vegeta he could smell it on him.  
  
Bulma's scent....He thought with a bright smirk.  
  
"How are you doing Vegeta?" Gohan asked with a big smile. He wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Vegeta didn't look at him, he laced up his final boot and jumped off the bed. He walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Gohan stared at the door. The water ran, the sound of a toilet, then more water, and finally the water running stopped. The door opened and Vegeta walked out. Vegeta walked over to his side table and pulled out of it a capsule. Gohan followed his every movement. Vegeta briefly looked at Gohan who wore a clownishly wide smirk. It disturbed Vegeta.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked putting the capsule in his pocket.  
  
"Well I was heading over to see if you were up to sparing some more, when I saw Bulm—"Gohan said but was interrupted by Vegeta.  
  
"I'm always up to sparring" He said quickly and bluntly. "But first, erase that stupid smirk off your face, it's scaring the shit out of me" He added.  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
LOLOL! Vegeta is a funny one, poor Gohan. He's on to Vegeta isn't he? Hehehehe! Well time is coming for the War? What will happen? Has all the training Gohan and Vegeta have done going to pay off? Only reading this fic will tell. They still have half a day left to train before the big war. Leave reviews and stay a fan! I like those! Heck if ya wanna send me mail, cash, checks or gift certificates you can!. LOL Till next time Adios. 


End file.
